New Dawn on Life
by Sasuke Zilverwing
Summary: Squeal to I Want a New Life. Four years has passed since Sesshomaru and Kira have mated. And now she wants to go further into the relationship...A LOT further. But an old threat is still out there that needs to be destroyed. Full summary inside.
1. Birthdays and Children

**Full Summary: Four years has passed since Sesshomaru and Kira have mated. Kira has come of age and now she wants to go further into the relationship...A LOT further. But an old threat is still out there that needs to be destroyed. For the safety of their future, Naraku must be killed before anything importent happens. But can searching for the most evil demon in all of Fuedal Japan stop a certain course of nature within Kira? And why is there a band of demons after her, the future heir to the Western Lands and Inuyasha and Kagome's unborn child?**

**Welcome to the squeal of my Inuyasha story! I hope all of you enjoy this squeal as much as i did writing it! **

**Enjoy and please REVEIW!!**

Chapter 1: Birthdays and Children.

A young and elegant woman looked over the lands from the balcony of the castle. Her sapphire eyes glowed in the dying sunlight but made her long silver hair sparkle. She pulled her white and blue haorie close around her as a cold breeze blew across the lands.

"Kira." A deep voice from behind her.

She turned around at hearing her name and smiled seeing her husband and mate, Lord Sesshomaru. "Yes?"

"They're here." He said as he went over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "It's almost time."

"Yes i know. Tonight is very importent." She said as she smiled up at him.

He smiled. "Yes. Four years. Four wonderful years of life we've spent together." He said as he kissed the cresent moon mark on her forehead.

"And tonight is the aniverseary of that night that you not only mated with me, but saved my life as well." She said as she snuggled in his warm arms.

"Yes i know." He placed his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. "And i don't regret anything. I am proud of the fact that we were meant for each other. I don't think i can imagine a life without you. I don't think i want too either." He said as he stroked the side of her face with his finger.

She smiled as she looked deeply into his molted golden eyes. "I think the same can be said for me."

He smiled and then closed the distence between their lips, giving her a deep passionate kiss.

She moaned softly as she wraped her arms around him, their tongues now fighting for dominence. A few minutes later, they broke for air and just smiled at each other.

"They are still waiting for us." He said as he stood there, hypnotised by her eyes.

"Then we better go and greet them." She said but not moving for the door.

They just stood there on the balcony staring at each other.

Soon, his toad demon servent came into the room. "Milord. They are getting impatient. Well actually the filthy half breed is getting impatient. And i don't think the priestess wants to damage the floor by saying the command." Jaken said as he bowed his head to his lord and lady.

They both sighed and pulled appear from the hug.

"I guess we should go down before Inuyasha causes any damage." She said as she went back inside the soft orange room and over to the desk, picking up a blue ribbon to tie up her hair with.

"Indeed. Four years older and he still has the patience of a five year old." Sesshomaru stated as he dismissed Jaken.

Kira laughed at this. "That's very true."

Sesshomaru smiled. Four long years and he still loved her laugh. And she had grown as well. She no longer looked like a child. She had long slender legs, soft smooth skin, and the most perfect breasts he could ask for. _Wait. I did not just think that._

_Yeah you did. And i heard it. _She said as she smirked at him.

His cheeks turned a very faint pink as he looked away embarressed. "Well you are my beautiful perfection." He said as he glanced at her.

She smiled. "Shanmaru? That would make a great nickname for me."

"Indeed it would." He said as he offered his hand to her.

She smiled and took his hand. They then both left the bedroom and head down to the dining hall were her friends were waiting.

* * *

Inuyasha was growling as he taped his finger on the table. "What's taking them for long?"

"Inuyasha calm down. I'm sure they are on their way right now." Kagome said as she rubbed her round belly.

Of the four years they had been together, Inuyasha and Kagome finally decided to start a family. They had been planning to do this until after she was finished with school so she could put any stress on the baby. She was currently five months pregnant with their first child and dressed in priestess robes since she was growing around the middle. He didn't really care if the child turned out to be a half demon or human, he was just happy with the fact that he would soon be a father.

Sango and Miroku had also finally settled down and already had a three year old son of their own, named Haku. The good thing was that Miroku stopped his womanizing and only grooped his beloved wife. They were currently sitting across the table with Kagome and Inuyasha, Haku in his mother's arms.

"But they are taking forever!" The hanyou whined as he slumped in his chair. He then looked over at his mate. "How's our child?"

Kagome just smiled. "She's okay. She moving around a lot today."

He just smirked. "I bet HE is." He said as he reached his hand over and felt his pup squirming around inside her belly.

"Must you two always argue over what sex your child will be?" Sango asked as she adjusted Haku in her arms.

"It's a boy. I can already tell my pup is going to be a boy." He said as he stared at Kagome's belly.

"And i'm telling you that the doctors told me that it's going to be a girl! How many times do i have to explain that?" She said as she glared back at him.

"Besides. She even showed us a picture of what the baby looks like inside her." Shippo said as he popped up on Kagome's shoulder. "Though i still couldn't make it out."

"I could. I could even make out the little puppy ears." She said as she smiled happily at her belly.

Inuyasha was silent but just smiled at her. "I just hope Kira likes the present and gets what it means." He said as he glanced over at the small box on the table.

"Kira's pretty smart. I've sure she'll get what it means." _I haven't even told her yet anyway. We haven't seen her in so long._ She said in his mind through their connection.

He rolled his eyes at her and then looked over at the doors again, glad that Kagome was in a good mood today.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and in walked the birthday girl with her mate.

"Happy 20th Birthday Kira!" Everyone said as they cheered for their friend.

Kira smiled as she greeted her friends. "Hey guys. It's been a while. How's Haku doing?" She asked as she smiled at the three year old in Sango's arms.

"He's doing great." Sango said as she snuggled her son.

Miroku smiled at his wife and son. "He still quiet a handful though."

Kira giggled as she then went over to her best friend as she stood. "Hey Kags." She said as she hugged her friend. "It's been a long time."

"It's only been 2 months since i last saw you. You haven't changed a bit." Kagome said as she smiled.

"But you have. Is Inuyasha trying to make you fat or something?" Kira asked as she looked at her friend better.

"AM NOT!!" Inuyasha yelled as he glared at Kira.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, choosing to ignore his half brother. He then looked over at Sango and Miroku. "Has Lord Ishiyama arrived?"

Miroku shook his head. "Not yet i'm afraid. We only just arrived a while ago."

"I see." He then looked back over to his mate and noticed her sniffing her friend. "Kira. What are you doing?"

"I smell a third scent on Kagome." She said as she sniffed over her friend.

"It's nothing really." Kagome was starting to blush like crazy.

"What do you mean it's nothing?" Kira looked at her friend sternly. "I'm a full blooded dog demon remember? Which means i can smell being then a human. Which also means i can smell another scent on you besides Inuyasha's."

Inuyasha rlled his eyes and growled. "Just tell her already!"

Kagome sighed in defeat and picked up the small box. "Here. This'll give you a hint. I was going to give it to you later but since you already seem to notice the scent on me, i guess there's no use hiding it."

Kira looked at the box curiously as she took it from her friend. She carefully opened the box and found a rolled up piece of paper. She unrolled the paper and stared at the odd black and white printed picture. She then soon realized what it was. "I've seen these things before. It's an Ultrasound picture of what's inside the..." It then hit her when she noticed the tiny dog ears on the baby. "Kagome are you pregnant?!"

_Damn she's smart. _Inuyasha thought as he looked at the demoness.

Kagome blushed and giggled. "Uh huh. I am."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at hearing that his filthy half breed of a brother was going to have a child.

Kira smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Five months."

"But you didn't look pregnant when i last saw you."

"The baby wasn't big enough to make it look like i was pregnant two months ago." She said as she rubbed her belly. "And she's already a handful."

"I keep telling you it's gonna be a boy!" Inuyasha yelled.

While Inuyasha and Kagome argued yet again over the sex of their child, Kira inhaled her friends scent deeply. She knew that Kagome smelled like vanilla and Inuyasha smelled like oak and redwood trees. But as she smelled the unfamiliar scent, she could definately tell the vanilla was overpowering the oak and redwood. "I think she's right Inuyasha. It's deffiantly going to be a girl."

"What?!" Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"It's true Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he examined Kagome's scent as well. "The pup is indeed going to be a girl."

Kagome smiled in victory as she looked over at Inuyasha. "Told ya it was going to be a girl."

Inuyasha huffed and looked away. He then suddenly grabbed the sleeve of her robes and pulled her over to him, making her fall into his lap. "I don't care. At least the child is ours." He said as he nuzzled her neck and held her close to him.

Sesshomaru then noticed something new in Kira's eyes as she looked at her friend being nuzzled. It was an emotion he had seen once after Haku was born. What was this emotion he was sensing? Longing? Wanting? He then wondered if she was ready to go further into their relationship. Did she want to bare his heir now? He decided he would ask her about this later when they were alone again.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts as Ishiyama came into the room, holding a present for Kira in his arms. "Hello all. Sorry I'm late. Ichiru wanted to come but I told he couldn't because he had to spend some time with his mother. He's rather attracted to me." He said as he placed his present on the table.

"It's okay Lord Ishiyama." She said as she went over to hug her great grandfather.

There it was again. That look in her eyes that told him that she wanted to have children. Sesshomaru couldn't believe he was actually noticing that look now. The look that he had waited four years for.

He would have to wait until later that night to make sure. His father always told him that females were ready to mate and bare children after their 20th year. At midnight on their birthday, they would go into heat and would indeed be ready.

He was then pulled out of his thoughts again when he noticed Rin running into the room with a flower crown in her hands. "Happy Birthday Lady Kira!" She said as she handed Kira the crown.

Kira smiled and took the crown from Rin. "It's beautful Rin. Thank you." She said as she kissed the girl on the head. She then placed the flower crown on her head and smiled over at Sesshomaru. "How do i look?"

He just smiled. "Like a beautiful flower goddess."

Kira laughed and smiled at him.

"Well let's get this party started!" Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome to stand.

The chefs brought out the food as Kira and Sesshomaru took their placed at the head of the table.

* * *

The party had ended sooner then they thought because of Kagome being pregnant. She had fallen asleep right when Kira opened up the jewelry box that Ishiyama had given her. And the fact that Haku had to be put to bed as well.

Sesshomaru groaned as he woke up in the middle of the night in his and Kira's room. He was curled up close to her, an arm around her angelic body, his face buried in her silky hair. He was now wondering what had woken him up in the dead of night as he tried to drift back to sleep.

He then noticed it. Her body temperature was slightly warmer against his skin. He could also smell a heavenly, mind numbing, scent coming from her body as well. It was incredibly strong and was driving him mad.

He smirked at this. He was right. She was indeed ready to fully mate with him. But the question was how to ask her if she was mentally ready for it?

He shrugged it off and decided to think about it when he was fully concious in the morning. For now he just wanted to sleep and breath in her new heavenly scent.

* * *

**Okay well there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up on monday. I'd post it tomorrow but i have work tomorrow. So put this story on your story alert so you'll now when i post. L8R!**

* * *


	2. Attacked and Shattered

Chapter 2: Attacked and Shattered

The next morning, the girls were down by the waterfall, taking a bath. Rin was playing with a beach ball that Kagome had brought for her. Kagome was just relaxing in the cool water with Sango as they watched Rin play with ball. Kira was under the waterfall, letting the falling water massage her muscles.

"So how's life been with Sesshomaru, Kira?" Sango asked as the demoness jumped down into the pool and swam over to the girls.

"It's been wonderful Sango." The demoness said as she sat on the boulder they were leaning against. "He's been truely keeping to his promises and vows."

"I still wished i could have been there to see the wedding." The demon slayer said as she smiled up at Kira.

Kira just smiled and looked at the wedding band that she had on a chain around her neck.

About one year ago, Kira's father, Kodoku, insisted that they get married. That way people in the modern era would realize that she was taken. Sesshomaru had thought it was foolish but when he saw her in wedding gown that her mother had created, he had changed his mind. They then both agreed to wear the rings on necklaces so that they wouldn't lose them in the fuedal era during a battle.

Kira smiled more as she remembered the look on Sesshomaru face when she came down the aisle in her silk wedding dress. "it's okay Sango. You still have the picture i gave you from the wedding right?"

Sango nodded. "Of course. It's hanging on the wall over the bed."

Kagome smiled softly as she looked up at her friends. "I remember the look on his face. It looked like he was about to pass out. I never thought i'd see his face that red in all my life."

"I bet Inuyasha couldn't either." Kira said as she smirked

"Yeah well. After the ceremony, he went out back and started laughing his head off about it." Kagome sink into the water more and rubbing her belly.

Kira looked over at her friend and sighed softly. She then looked over at the waterfall lost in thought.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the waterfall, Inuyasha was in a tree staring right at Kagome. He had a dreamy, intoxicated look as he stared at his naked mate. "God damnit she's hot. Glad i made her my mate." He whispered mostly to himself. He had a feeling that if he said that in his mind, Kagome would hear him and he would be meeting the ground.

"Spying on the ladies are we?" Miroku asked as he came up slowly and hid in the bushes beside Inuyasha's tree.

The hanyou almost fell out of the tree when Miroku surprized him. "Geez Miroku! Did ya have ta scare me like that?" He said softly so he wouldn't get the girls attention.

"Maybe." The monk simplely said as he looked over at his own wife, who was now laying on the boulder that Kira was still sitting on, drying in the warm sunlight.

"Where's Haku? Sango is gonna get pissed that you left a baby alone in a castle full of demons." Inuyasha said as he glanced down at the monk.

"Shippo is watching him while Haku sleeps." He said as he kept staring at his wife.

"It is not right to spy on nude women." Came Sesshomaru's voice as he stood behind the tree.

This time both the hanyou and the monk jumped out of surprize.

"Lord Sesshomaru? When did you get here?" Miroku asked as he looked up at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru just remained silent as he watched his mate stand and then dive into the water.

"Hey aren't spying on them too?" Inuyasha asked as he smirked at his brother.

"I am not spying. I am just making sure Rin is alright." He stated as he searched the water for where Kira would surface.

"Uh huh. Liar." Inuyasha looked back over at his mate and saw that she had gotten out of the water and was now drying herself off. "But you gotta admit that they look fucking hot. Exspacially Kagome. She's gotta so beautiful since i got her pregnant." He said as he looked dreamily over at Kagome.

"Sango was very beautiful when she was pregnant. Very grouchy, smacked me across the face about a hundred times a day, but i still loved her." Miroku said as he sighed softly.

"Haven't you tried to get Kira knocked up?" The hanyou asked as he glanced at his brother.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he soon found Kira again, walking to the shore and grabbing a towel hanging off a tree branch. He wanted to have an heir soon but he wanted to make sure Kira was okay with idea.

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he scensed an unfamiliar presence in the area. Who or what ever it was was close by and probably watching the girls as well. He looked over at Kira and noticed that she scensed the same thing. She just stood there frozen stiff, holding the towel close around her.

"Do you sense it too Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked as he glanced over at the demon lord.

"Indeed. Someone is watching our mates." He kept a watchful eye on his mate as she slowly over to her red sword, the Mani Katti, leaning against the tree.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she got dressed in her robes.

"Shhh...I think i sense a demon close by." She whispered as she soon wrapped her fingers around the sheath of her sword.

_I sense it too Lady Kira. _Came the ghosty voice of the Mani Katti.

Rin heard this and ran over to Kagome, who had place her towel around the child and then held her protective close to her. "I forgot my bow."

"It's alright Kags. I brought the Mani Katti. I always do." Kira said as she placed her other hand on the handle, still looking through the trees for any sign of movement.

Sango slowly sat up on the boulder, letting Kira know that she also sensed the demonic presense. "I didn't think anyone ever came near the castle. Weather it was demon or human."

"No one every does." Kira said sternly as she listened to every sound in the forest.

"Inuyasha. Ready yourself. Whatever the fool is planning, it isn't going to work." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Tokijin out from his sash.

Inuyasha just nodded and gripped the handle on Tetsusaiga, making himself ready to jump so he could protect Kagome.

Sesshoamru thought this would happen. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting that once the female heat scent was released, it can be smelled for miles around and any male demon in the area would hunt after the female to mate.

Everything was deathy quiet. Such silence made the demons and slayer feel uneasy about the demonic presence.

Kira relaxed a bit to adjust her towel on her body. "Maybe it was nothing." She mumbled as she slowly turned and went over to the boulder where her change of cloths was waiting for her.

That's when she heard it. In the blink of an eye, she had drawn her sword just in time to defend herself from a bear demon that had come running out of the forest. The sudden collision had knocked her over and sent her flying, hitting the boulder that Sango had been sitting on a moment ago. She had fallen into the water after Kira collided with it.

Quickly getting over the pain in her head, Kira brought her sword up just in time to block the demon from crashing her with his large paw.

"Kira!" She looked over at the other side of the pool and saw Sesshomaru running out with Inuyasha and Miroku behind him.

Inuyasha jumped over to Kagome and Rin and stood in front of them protectivily with Tetsusaiga held in front of him. Miroku ran over to Sango, tossing her the sheet from his monk garb so she could cover herself.

Sesshomaru landed gracfully on the boulder, staring down at the demon. "Get your filthy claws off my mate."

"Your mate huh? Well she's gonna be mine now." The bear demon snarled as he held Kira down with his paw.

"Sesshomaru! Get this basturd off me!" Kira yelled as she pushed with all her might against being crushed. The Mani Katti was aiding her struggle but the weight of the demon was making the blade slowly come closer to her flesh.

"I'm trying." He said as he released Tokijin's power on the demon.

The bear screamed in pain but swat the demon lord around like he was a fly. "Be gone. This demoness will be mine." He growled as he looked back over to his pray.

Kira looked up at the bear in fear. She felt stupid for leaving the Jewel of Elune back in the bedroom. She could be using it right now to shield herself from this moron that was trying to pin her down. She could hear the blade straining against the pressure the demon was focusing down on it. But she was too busy protecting herself to notice a crack forming in the metal.

"Get off her!" Inuyasha released the Wind Scar on the demon to at least try and get the beast off his best friend.

The attack worked and the bear demon backed off a bit. Kira used this chance to get up and run. Sesshomaru ran up to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Know your place demon." He swung Tokijin again, not holding back anything now that Kira was safe. The Dragon Strike combined with another Wind Scar that Inuyasha released and hit the bear demon streight on.

The demon cryed out in pain as it was destoryed by the combined powers. It faded to dust in the wind and everyone relaxed.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kira asked as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Something that i have feared since last night." He simply said as he sheathed the dark blade.

"What do you mean?" She was a little confused by what he meant.

_Lady Kira. I think what he means is...is..._The Mani Katti stopped talking as a glowing crack appeared in the middle of the blade.

"Mani? What's going on? What's happening to you?" She asked as she held the sword carefully in her hands.

"The blade. It's breaking apart." Sango said as everyone moved closer to see what was going on.

_Too much...strain...from attack...can't...can't hold on..._The blade was struggling to speak as it started to crack up more and more. _Lady...Lady Kira...find...Totosai...he...he will know how to fix me...he...he can tell you why...why this is happening...to..._ And just like that, the great Mani Katti was silenced as it shattered. Glittering bits of metal fell in slow motion for Kira as her family's legendary scared blade scattered the pebbles below.

Kira fell limp into Sesshomaru's arms as she suddenly fainted.


	3. Giving and CONceiving

Chapter 3: Giving and CON-ceiving.

"Kira? Wake up." Came a deep yet soft voice that she couldn't seem to recognize.

"Come on Kira. You gotta wake up." Came another voice that sounded like a young boy.

"Please mama. You gotta wake up." Came the clear voice of a young girl.

_Mama?_ _The only one who calls me that is Rin._ She thought as she slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked a couple times seeing the small girl was sitting beside her and holding her hand. She felt like she was laying on something soft and realized she was on a couch in the study. Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru were closest to her and looking at her worreidly.

But Rin soon smiled seeing Kira had woken up. "Mama! You're awake!" She said as she hugged the woman she had accepted as her mother.

Kira just stared at the girl. The word 'mama' resonated in her head as she stared at her. She had grown used to hearing Rin call her mom over the past four years. But for some reason, she wanted to hear it from someone other then Rin, from a child of her own.

"Kira? Are you okay?" Asked Kagome when Kira noticed her sitting on the opposite couch, rubbing her round belly.

Kira sat up silently and held her head. She then noticed that she was wearing Sesshomaru's haorie and that she was still naked under neith. Pulling the haorie close to her, she nodded to her best friend. "Yeah i'm okay. But why did i faint like that?" This was more to herself as she asked it outloud. She then looked up at Sesshomaru. "What happened to the Mani Katti?"

"It shattered." Inuyasha said as he pointed over to a blue velvet cloth on the pedestal in the corner that had the pieces of her blade resting on it. "I think you put to much strain into it when fighting off that bear demon. And becuase of that, it shattered from the stress."

Kira stared at the glittering metal as she slowly got up and went over to the pedestal.

"Since when did you become so knowledgeable?" Kagome asked as she looked up at her mate.

"I've kept that in mind ever since my Tetsusaiga broke and i lost control of myself." He said as he placed his hand softly on the handle of his sword. He flinched at the memory of what had happened that day.

Kira wasn't listening, she was just standing there, holding her mates haorie closed and staring at the Mani Katti. She gently placed her fingers on the handle and couldn't feel anything from it. It truely felt dead in her hand. "I feel like i've lost a part of who i am." She suddenly said as she placed the handle back down on the velvet.

Sesshomaru looked at her sadly. Deep down, he knew that the blade was more then just a blade for her. The Mani Katti had become her friend and a part of her soul, her gaurdian when he, Sesshomaru, wasn't around to protect her. He even entrusted the sword to protect her when he had gone to take care of something in his lands.

He silently went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It can be fixed. I heard him say that he wanted us to find Totosai."

She nodded and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "We should go as soon as possible then."

"I know. But there is something else that needs to be done first." He said as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Something that must be done before another demon attemps to get at you again."

A shiver went down her spine as he nuzzled her. "What would that be? Does it have to do with why that demon attacked me."

"Unfortunately it does." Inuyasha said as he looked over at the two.

Sesshomar groaned at his half brother's eavesdropping and stopped nuzzling Kira. "He is right Kira. Even i can am being effected by what is going on."

"What do you mean? What's happening?" She asked as she looked at both of the demons before her in confusion.

"Shippo. I think you and Rin should leave for this and go outside to play." Kagome said, warning him that something serious was about to be mention.

Taking the hint, he took the girl's hand and they both ran out the room to play.

Now seeing that is was safe to talk about the subject, he spoke first. "You're going into heat Kira." Inuyasha simply stated as he crossed his arms.

"He is right Kira. You're body is releasing a scent that will arouse any male for miles around to hunt you down." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her.

"Doesn't work on those who are fully mated though." The hanyou said as he helped in the rubbing of his mate's belly. "The scent smells like shit for those who are fully mated but for the one who the female is mated too and to other demons, the scent will smell like heaven. It smells so good they can't control themselves." He said as he smirked at Kagome, who just blushed and smiled. "It also happens when the female feels the need to mate or is wanting kids. Sometimes it's even both."

Kira looked between her step brother and her mate. "Is this true?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment and then finally nodded. "Yes. I noticed it after your birthday Kira. It woke me up from a dead sleep in the middle of the night. It took everything i had to not hurt you as you slept." He then started growling at his brother as he started snickering.

Kira took all this in and stayed silent. She then looked up at Sesshomaru in concern. "Is there anyway to stop the scent?"

"Yes. There is." The demon lord said as he moved closer to his mate again, pulling her close to him. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You must bare our first heir. After that, only i will be able to smell this mind-numbingly delishous scent coming off you. You're scent will become perminately mixed with my own so that no other demon can smell you but me."

Another shiver went down her spine and she listened to him explain what needed to be done.

_Please let me mate you with Kira. Your scent has been driving my inner self wild. I don't know how much longer i'll be able to keep it held down._ He sounded like he was pleading with her to let them mate as he spoke in her mind. Mostly so that Inuyasha wouldn't overhear his plea and him sounding like a weakling.

Kira thought this over and everything the demon brothers had told her was true. She wanted to mate with Sesshomaru. She wanted to have a true child of her own. Sure she loved Rin to bits and treated her like her own daughter but she wanted a child that had both her and Sesshomaru's own blood running in it's vains.

She then looked up at Sesshomaru and looked deeply into his pure golden eyes. "Sesshomaru. I would be honored to bare your children."

He smiled greatly at hearing that Kira was finally letting him take her. He then gave her a passionate, loving kiss, ignoring the fact that his half brother was still there. _Then tonight i will make you mine Kira. The sooner that you mate with me, the better chance we will have at getting you pregnant._

_Why is that? _She asked as their tongues started fighting with each other.

_We will have a better chance with you conceiving an heir while the heat scent is as strong as it is right now. That bear demon was from a tribe that lives a few miles southwest from here. Which is why it didn't attack until about half a day later. It was busy traveling and hunting you down._ He said as he tongue won the battle and entered her mouth.

_Alright then. Tonight it will be. _She said as she let his tongue search her mouth, also ignoring the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were still in the room.

Inuyasha just seemed to be smirking as he rubbed his mate's belly while Kagome just smiled at her best friend.

* * *

**((A.N.: This is where things are gonna get a LITTLE...okay...EXTREMLY graphic. For those of you who are not into reading this sort of thing, long story short, Sesshomaru and Kira had sex. THE END. but for those of you who like reading this stuff...well...Please enjoy!))**

"Are you ready for this my love?" The demon lord asked as he bolted the bedroom doors. The room was glowing in soft candle light to make the room seem more romantic.

"Yes. I am indeed ready for this." The demoness said as she closed the curtains to block out the outside world. "Seeing my friend pregnant, hearing Rin call me her mother, and seeing Sango and Miroku with a child is making me want to have our own children." She said as she went over to him and smiled lovingly up at him. "I truely want this Sesshomaru." She was still wearing nothing but his hoarie, held together with only her hand.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and then carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed, bridal style. He placed her down on the bed and then remove his armor, boa, and under hoarie. He kicked off his boots and climbed into bed with her. He kissed her passionately as he slowly moved the haorie apart.

Kira kissed back with the same love and passion she had for him, running her claws over his bare chest.

He purred in pleasure as she teased him. He soon peeled the haorie away from her body, his own clawed hand running over her stomach and resting softly on her right breast.

She moaned softly as she felt him touching her. Her hands run down his strong muscled chest and to the sash that held up his pants. She slowly pulled the sash and felt his pants slip off his body.

He smirked in the kiss and kicked his pants off and then kissed his way down to her left breast while his hand start massaging her right.

She gasped from the sudden overwhelming pleasure that washed over her. She then gasped again as she felt his fangs brush up against the skin of her breast.

After a good half hour of pleasuring her, Sesshomaru sat up on his knees and smiled down at her. Kira looked at him and was breathless.

There were more maroon strips on his hips, pointing down to his manhood. Her eyes widen at the sight of him. He was huge and she was beginning to wonder if he was going to be able to fit inside her.

Sensing this, he just smirked again and then leaned over to kiss her stomach, running his tongue around in her belly button. He then glanced up at her. "Are you ready for me?"

She was breathless as she nodded softly at him. She trembling under him as she braced herself.

He just smiled and gently pushed her legs apart. He was immediatly hit with a strong wave her heat scent. Morning rain, that's what it reminded him of as he postioned herself over her enterence with his rock hard member.

She shivered a bit as she felt him near her enterence. She then looked up at him. "Please...Please be gentle." She said in almost a whisper.

He smiled lovingly at her. "Of course." He leaned down to play with her neglected right breast and slowly pushed himself into her body, trying to be as gentle with her as he possiblly could.

She let out soft squeals as he went deeper into her, holding onto his head as she closed her eyes.

He was soon all the way in and just stopped moving, letting her get used to having him inside her. His inner demon was going wild at the smell of her heat and the feeling of being inside her at last. She felt tight around him and he enjoyed the feeling. This was what he was waiting patiently for over the four years of being with her. This was what he was missing out on when her friends were having children of their own. Either way, he was glad he was finally having this moment with her.

She held onto his head and she panted heavily as she got used to him being inside her. Her mind was blank as she stared up at the ceiling. Her hand then decided to run down his spine, making him arch his back.

He took that as a signal that she was okay now and slowly pulled himself out only to push back into her body. He started slow at first but gradually gained speed in his thrusting.

Kira let out more squeaks everytime he pushed into her. This was the most breathtaking moment she had ever had with the demon lord.

He soon kissed his way up to her mark and started nuzzling her there on that spot and he kept thrusting into her. _Kira...I'm almost there...get ready._ He said in her mind as he was indeed about ready to come.

She just nodded as her hand mindlessly clawed at his back.

He kissed her soft skin up to her lips, purring greatly as he captured her lips again and fought for dominance with his tongue.

She was panting heavily as she kissed him back. _Sesshomaru...I...I love...I love you._

He smirked in the kiss as he picked up by her hips and pushed himself all the way into her body. "I love you...you too...Kira." He said as he looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. A second later, he finally released, groaned loudly as he did so.

Kira screamed as she felt his seed enter her body. She panted heavily as she looked up at him. He was glisening in sweat and glowing in the candle light. "Oh Sesshomaru."

"Kira." Once he was down, he pulled himself out of her body completely and layed down next to her, holding her close to him and placing a hand on her flat stomach. He softly nuzzled her neck and then noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly before falling asleep himself, knowing that in about a week's time, they would know if she would be carrying his heir.

* * *

**And there you have it. They finally did it. And it's weird that i'm doning this so early in the story but it had to be done. anyway. please R&R!**


	4. A Vision and She Kicked

Chapter 4: A Vision and She Kicked!

Kira groaned as she woke up the next morning with something breathing on her neck. She knew that it was Sesshomaru and snuggled into his warm arms. She then recalled the premonition she had last night after she had passed out from mating.

She remember that she and Sesshomaru were at Totosai's cave, loud bangs in the background. She was standing by the mouth of the cave, making retching noises and vomiting what she guessed was breakfast. Sesshomaru was standing next to her, rubbing her back and looking at her with a deeply concerned look on his face.

Something was going to happen to her, she could feel it deep down inside her. But why was she going to be throwing up? She just didn't understand.

_Unless..._Her eyes snapped open as her mind went threw everything Inuyasha and Sesshomaru told her yesterday and instinctivly place a hand on her stomach. _Could it mean that...? Could it possibly be...?_

_What? _Came the grougy, half asleep voice of her mate. He rubbed his head against the back of her neck as his arm around her body pulled her closer to him.

_Sesshomaru. I had a vision._

_About what?_

_We were at Totosai's place and i was throwing up outside the cave._

_You were...throwing up?_ His mind, being that it was still half asleep, was slowly processing this information. When she kissed his cheek, it finally hit him. _Dear. I think your vision might be saying that you will be suffering from morning sickness._

_Morning...sickness? Are you serious._

_Yes. It's a sure sign for dog demons that when the female throws up, it means that she is...is..._

_Is what? _She turned over in his arms and looked at him with hope in her eyes.

_Pregnant. _He was smiling softly as he looked into her sapphire orbs. He was in total shock, he didn't think he would know this soon. Course it would have been nice if he only remembered that she had the gift of forsight. He would often forget that she had that power.

"I'm...pregnant?" She started to smiled softly at him as she felt him place his hand ontop of her own on her stomach.

"Yes." He was smiling greatly back at her. "Looks like we mated just in time."

She smiled and nodded. "How long do dog demon pregnancies last?

"6 to 7 months. Depending if both parents are full demon or not. For Kagome and my half brother, it's be a normal human pregnancy, so their baby won't be born for another four months."

"How do you figure that?"

"Father ordered me to watch over Inuyasha's human mother when she was pregnant with him. I obayed but made sure to not make myself known. I offered her silent protection and she believe it was my father that was watching over her and protecting her." He said as he placed his forehead against hers. "I had to stay and watch her for nine months, watching her stomach getting bigger and bigger. I was amazed a human was able to carry that half breed to full term."

She was silent as she looked at him.

He noticed the silence and smiled at her. "But i have you. And this child is going to be mine. Nothing, not even Naraku, can stop me from being so proud right now." He said he kissed her nose.

She giggled and snuggled in his arms. After a few minutes of silence and staring into each others eyes, she finally spoke. "We should probably prepare for the trip to Totosai's. The Mani Katti said that the old fart would be able to repair him."

He nodded. "Yes. It'll be a long trip. He is about a week's travel away. It also depends it he is there when we arrive."

"Yeah. Inuyasha told how much Totosai likes to run from you. Something about threatening his life?"

He sighed. "This was before i met you and when i was still after the Tetsusaiga. I was threatening Totosai to make me a sword that would be stronger then Inuyasha's blade. But then i got Tokijin and went back to trying to defeat my half brother."

She rolled her eyes at him and finally sat up, stretching. "Well at anyrate. I'm just glad you aren't out to kill you brother anymore."

"Half brother." He corrected as he sat up as well.

She smirked and rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

* * *

A half hour later, Sesshomaru and Kira were dressed and heading down to the dining room, her arm wraped around his. As they entered the dining room, they found everyone was in a good mood.

Inuyasha was being silly and talking to Kagome's belly. Haku was playing with Shippo and Rin in the corner. Miroku was trying to glomp Sango again, but got smacked in the face because she was trying to eat. Kilala was ignoring them all as she ate her own breakfast from her bowl. Kagome was the only person who looked up and waved at Kira. "Morning Kira. Did you sleep well?"

Kira smiled and nodded. "Yep. I also had a premonition this morning."

"Really? What about Lady Kira?" Miroku asked as he tended to the fresh red mark on the side of his face.

"Well first of all, we have to go to Totosai so he can repair my sword." She said as she took her seat at the head of the table. Sesshomaru sat down next to her with a soft smiled on her face, knowing what she was about to hint toward next. "And...i...ummm...I was...throwing up."

"Throwing up?" Inuyasha asked as he snapped back to reality. "You gonna be sick or something?"

"It'll be more like...morning sickness." She said as she started turning red.

Kagome and Sango's eyes widen as they stared at the demoness.

Rin and Shippo looked up at the table and wondered why everyone was silent.

"You mean you...you're going to be..." Miroku was stamering as he stared at Kira.

"Yes monk. Kira is going to be pregnant." Sesshomaru answered as he ate his breakfast.

_3...2...1_ As Kira thought, everyone cheered for her. She could even hear the servents in the kitchen rejoice as they over heard the news and then wondered why they would. She threw away the thought when Rin ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm gonna have a little sister!"

"Or a little brother." Kira said as she smiled at the girl. "You're gonna have to be a responsible older sister to your younger sibling alright?"

"Okay mama." The girl said as she looked up at her adopted mother.

"And i'm gonna be an uncle!" Inuyasha said as he smiled like an idoit.

"I'm not letting my heir anywhere near you Inuyasha. Some sort of horrible trait might rub off you and infect my child." Sesshomaru said as he glared at his half brother.

Inuyasha growled back and their mates just sighed.

"Well at any rate. We need to start packing for the trip to Totosai so he can repair the Mani Katti. Even right now, i feel...empty...without it by my side." She said as she picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"I know the feeling. I go nuts if i don't have Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on the sword that was leaning against his chair. "The sooner we get it repaired, the better. Exspecaily since you have this basturds kid in you."

"Inuyasha please! Haku is still a child. Can't you not swear in front of him?!" Sango said as she glared at the hanyou.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and looked away, grumbling under his breath. Kagome just giggled and then gasped as she looked at her belly. "Oh my god!"

Inuyasha looked over at her, worried. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Our daughter. She just kicked!" She said as she smiled at him.

"She...she just..." He just sat there gapping at her. He then slid off the chair and hugged her around her middle. "That's wonderful." He said as he nuzzled his mate's belly.

Kira smiled at them and then placed her hand on her own still flat stomach. She then jumped as she felt Sesshomaru suddenly holding her free hand. _That will be us soon._

She smiled hearing that as she looked over at him. _I can't wait._

* * *

It was later that day when the group had set out and left the castle. Ah Un was obviously glad to be out of the castle, being that is was about a few months since he was last out in the open forests. Kira's shattered sword pieces were placed in a box that was now in her bag.

Rin was riding on the dragon with Kagome. Inuyasha insisted that she stay off her feet while they traveled, not wanting her to over work herself and harm their daughter. Kagome eventually gave in and got on the dragon before they left.

Haku was riding on the sabertooth tight form of Kilala, sleeping on the furry demon. Jaken was also on Kilala, watching over the boy. For some odd reason he seemed to be very interested in the human baby before him but he wasn't sure why.

The others were walking as they headed east. Well actually Inuyasha was riding Kagome's bike, having gotten used to driving the contraption over the years. He was using to to keep up with Ah Un so he and Kagome could talk about what to name their daughter.

Kira over heard this and looked up at Sesshomaru, who was walking beside her. "What do you think we should name our child?"

"Isn't it a little early to be discusing such things?" He stated as he held her hand.

"My mother told me once that she and father discused what to name be once they found out mother was pregnant. Took them months to pick the name i have now." She said as she played with his fingers. "Dad insisted that they name me Hanabi."

"Fireworks?" he asked as he looked over at her. "But you are nothing like fireworks."

"It's more like 'Flower of Beauty'. But mom insisted with my name meaning 'fine cloths'."

"While, i have to admit that your hair does look and feel like living silk. And the fact that your body absorbed the scent you have in your closet to make you cloths smell good would be perfect for the name as well." He said as he inhaled her spiced cherry blossom scent.

She smiled and blushed.

They were silent for a while as the walked through the forest and up the mountain.

"Kenji." Sesshomaru said as they found a spot by a river to rest. "If our heir is a son, his name will be Kenji."

"Public prosecutor?" She asked as she looked at him confused.

"That will be the meaning for those who will one day fear him. But to us,..." He looked down at his beloved mate, smiled. "...he will be our scared jewel of the Western Lands."

She smiled as she looked at him. "Kenji it is then. But what if our heir is a girl?"

"I will let you choose that name since i decided on our son's name" He said as he looked over and watched his brother help the priestess off Ah Un so she could soak her feet in the cool water.

She thought about it for a while and then she smiled when she thought of the perfect name. "I got it! Hoshimaru. Our little Star of Perfection."

"Hoshimaru." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the sky. He honestly like the sound of it as the name rolled of his tongue. "Yes. Hoshimaru is indeed a perfect name should our heir be a girl."

Kira smiled and giggled. She then looked over at the group and smiled at Kagome. "I can't believe i'm going to be getting that big in a few months."

"You will still be my beautiful goddess no matter how big you get from this pregnancy." Sesshomaru said as he smiled lovingly at her.

She blushed and looked away embarressed. She then felt a strong arm pull her close to the demon lord and she looked up at him.

No words were said as they looked deeply into each other's golden and sapphire eyes. The distence between them closed as they kissed passionately under the shade of the trees.


	5. Sesshomaru is a Pervert?

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru is a Prevert?

It was about five days until the group reached the forest that bordered Keade's village by nightfall. Sesshomaru was carrying Kira on his back since she had fallen asleep and the women in the group had already taken Ah Un and Kilala to sleep on. Sango was laying on her back with Haku asleep on her chest. Kagome was curled up with Rin and Shippo on the dragon, Inuyasha's Fire Rat hoarie covering her like a blanket.

But Sesshomaru really didn't mind carrying Kira on his back. He had notice how tired she had been getting after three days of hiking the mountains and how exhausted she was after fighting that demon along the way. He thought that maybe this was another sign that she was indeed pregnant with their heir, something that he was getting excited about with each passing day. He had never been this excited in all his long immortal life.

He recalled a time when he spoke with his father about demon pregnancy. His father told him that the female will become incredibly tired and fatigued. He also remembered how Izayoi was when she was pregnant and how tired she looked during those nine months of watching over her. Course Izayoi didn't look as tired as his beloved Kira did now. He guessed it was because Kira was a demon where as Izayoi was only human. He then remember his father telling him the other symptoms of demonic pregnancy and knew that soon Kira was going to feel nauseated, sick, her back would feel sore, and her breasts would also feel sore and a bit swollen. He secretly was looking forward for the last one. Sure he loved her breasts the way they were now but seeing them a tad bigger...that just got him thinking things that he'd never thought he'd think.

He then mentaly shook his head of such thoughts. _I've been around that monk for far too long. _He then adjust Kira on his back and kept moving foreward. _I know the heir has not even gained weight but Kira is starting to get heavy. Maybe it's because of that bag of hers? Well at any rate, we're almost there to the old priestess's village. _He thought as they came into the clearing where the Scared God Tree was.

Within a few minutes, the came into the sleepy village and headed toward Keade's hut near the shrine.

* * *

The next morning, Kira groaned as she woke up feeling as if she was going to be sick. She stirred as she felt someone's arms tighten around her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru, who was wide awake and smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Morning."

"Actually, it's almost noon." He stated as he brushed the bangs out of her face.

"I slept for that long?" She asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Yes. It's one of the symptoms of the pregnancy. You will be getting tired and fatigued during the next few weeks." He said as he looked at her.

"Well. I always did like to sleep." She said as she smiled at him. She then looked around the hut for something. "Where's my bag?"

"It's over there next to Kagome's yellow one." He said as he pointed to the far wall.

She nodded and then got up. She then suddenly swayed where she stood and leaned against the wall. "Whoa. I got up to fast."

"Are you alright Kira?" Sesshomaru was worried as he looked at his mate.

"I think so. I just feel really dizzy and really nauseated." She slowly slid down the wall. "Every smell in this place is making me sick."

"Including me?" He was smirking at her.

"No of course not you." She said as she moved closer to him and inhaled his scent. "Your cinnimon scent is calming my stomach."

"Maybe you need to eat some too. You've been asleep almost all day." He said as he stroked her hair.

She then blushed as her stomach growled loudly. "I guess i should eat something huh?"

"Lady Keade left some stew for you in the pot for when you woke up." He said as he pointed at the pot that was near the fire.

Kira smiled and softly got up this time. Seeing that she didn't get dizzy this time she made her way over to the pot, grabbed a bowl and filled the bowl with stew. She then picked up some chopsticks and went back over to Sesshomaru. "Smells good."

He just smiled at her as she watched her eat.

"So where are the others?" She asked as she ate.

"Kagome and Inuyasha went back to her time to see if their baby was developing nicely. Jaken, Sango and Miroku are out in the fields playing with the children. And Lady Keade is out picking herbs." He stated as he heard Rin laughing in the distence feild.

She nodded and soon finished the stew. She placed the bowl beside her and sighed.

"Feel better?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

She smiled. "Yeah. Much better now that I've eaten. The stew is settling my stomach."

"That's good."

She rested her hand on her stomach and layed her head down on his shoulder. "So how long will it be until i start showing?"

He just smirked. He knew that she was going to bring the subject back around to her pregnancy. "It will become evident that you are pregnant in about 2 months. We'll need to have the dress makers design you some materurnity cloths when we get back."

"And the symptoms?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Well you are already suffering from one of them. Being tired and fatigued i mean. And I suppose the nausea is starting to hit as well. But your back will start to feel sore. And..." He looked around and sniffed the air for any familiar scents. He then took a deep breath and revealed his deepest secret. "And your breasts will also feel sore and...swollen." His face turn a light shade of pink.

She stared at him for a minute, wondering why he was blushing and then smirked at him. "You little pervert! You need to stop hanging around Miroku. He's starting to corrupt your mind." She said as she playing tugged his pointed ear.

Sesshomaru yelped in pain. He wasn't expecting that and his ears were extremely sensative to touch. "You will release my ear or else."

"I'll release your ear when you get those dirty thoughts out of your head." She said as she continued to tug his ear.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she came into the hut, Inuyasha following behind her.

"Sesshomaru's got a dirty mind so i'm punishing him." Kira said proudly as smiled at her friend.

Inuyasha just smirked at the look on his half brother's face. "Oh god. Miroku's infected my older brother with his perverted-ness." He said before he started laughing.

"Inuyasha. I swear that i will kill...ACH!" The demon lord yelped again as his mate pulled at his ear again. He then glanced at her as best as he could. "What was that for?"

"No killing your younger brother." She said as she gave him a bored look. She then smiled over at Kagome. "So how did the check up go?"

"It went well. We've been going to the demon hospital ever since i found out i was pregnant just in case. And i was right. We have a healthy half demon baby girl." She said as she sat down by the fire, rubbing her belly.

"She has my ears though. I could actually see them this time." Inuyasha said as he sat next to his mate, still snickering at his older brother being torchored by Kira.

"Kira. Release me now. My ear is really starting to hurt." Sesshomaru said as he tried to pull away from her grip.

"Do you promise to stop having dirty thoughts?" She said as she held onto his ear.

_But the only dirty thoughts i have are about you. _He said only in Kira's mind. He then yelped again as she pulled his tender ear. "Alright alright. This Sesshomaru promises to have no more dirty thoughts."

"And do you promise to stop trying kill your brother?"

"Only if he doesn't start it." He said as he glared over at his snickering relative.

"Excuse me?" She tugged his ear upward, making him yelp again.

"Yes! I'll stop trying to kill my younger brother! Now release my ear before you rip it off." He felt like she was trying to rip his ear off. Everyone could actually hear the panic and pain in his voice.

Feeling satisfied, she finally released his ear and sighed. Sesshomaru rubbed his sore ear as he glanced at his mate. "You have a strong grip dear."

She smirked at leaned against him again. "So i've been told."

"Anyway. You should get going to Totosai's soon so you can get your sword repaired." Inuyasha said as he pointed over at Kira's bag, where the box the contined her broken friend resided in.

Kira nodded. "I agree. Fighting that boar demon without the Mani Katti felt like it was taking forever." She said as she remembered the struggle to defeat the demon and gain the jewel shard that it had.

"Then let us go now. The sooner you have your sword, the better protected you will be." Sesshomaru said as he stood and offered a hand to his mate.

She smiled and took his offered hand and slowly stood up, not wanting to have another dizzy spell. She then went over to her bag and picked up it, slinging it onto her back. Sesshomaru left the hut to fetch Ah Un so they could get to the volcano home of the demon sword smith faster.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kagome asked as she looked over at her friend.

"No you should stay here and rest Kagome. I mean you just got back here and everything." Kira said as she smiled at her friend. "Besides. You have Inuyasha to worry about."

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha just looked at the girls confused.

Kira just shook her head and and then left the hut.


	6. The Demon Swordsmith

Chapter 6: The Demon Swordsmith

Kira and Sesshomaru were riding on Ah Un, flying over the forest. Kira was holding onto demon lord as she watched the trees fly by below her.

"We have to go and tell my parents that I'm pregnant soon. I'd like to tell them on Christmas day." She mentioned as they were half way there.

"Very well. I'm sure if my father was alive still, he would be proud to hear that I am about to have an heir to the western lands." The demon lord said as he made the dragon turn right a bit and then head streight for the volcano ahead of them.

"What about your mother?" She couldn't stop herself from asking about what his mother would think about him having an heir born from a woman that was born in the future.

"I do not care what she thinks. Mother abandoned me and therefore has no feelings about what happens to me." He spoke so coldly about his own mother that it sent shivers down Kira's spine. She hadn't heard him speak so coldly in years. It almost scared her.

Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just really do not wish to talk about my mother. Her leaving still hurts me. Even though it has been a few centuries since she has left."

Kira smiled softly at him. "It's okay. It's my fault that i had to bring her up like i did. I have forgotten how...emotional...you are toward her."

Sesshomaru just nodded. "It's alright. But we shall visit your family soon so you can tell them that you are pregnant. They have every right to know what is going on."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

He smiled softly as he felt her rub her head affectionately on his shoulder. He soon made Ah Un head downward and land on the glowing dead lava pool. He slipped off the dragon and then helped Kira off.

Once she was off she covered her nose from the smell. "Did this place always smell this bad before?"

He looked at her curiously. "It smells the same to me Kira." He then took her hand and lead her over to the cave.

"Whatever you say Sesshomaru. But whatever it is, it's starting to make me feel sick again." She said as she kept her nose covered until they reached the cave.

As they got closer, they both heard someone snoring loudly.

Once inside, not only was Kira able to breath better, but they also found Totosai asleep on the raised stone block.

"He certainly is an odd one." Kira said as she took off her bag and set it on the ground.

"I shall wake him." Sesshomaru went over to the demon swordsmith. He then took out the Tensaiga, sheath included, and poked Totosai in the head. "Awaken Totosai."

Kira giggled at Sesshomaru's attemps to awake Totosai. At the same time she was trying to surpress the feeling that was welling up in her stomach. She kept repeating, _Don't throw up, _in her mind as she opened her bag and searched for the box.

Once she found the box, she stood and went over to her mate. "Any luck?"

"Unfortunatly." He growled as he kept poking Totosai in the head.

"Here. Let me. This trick worked when Inuyasha and I came here for training four years ago." She said as she handed the box to Sesshomaru and took Tensaiga. She gripped the sheath and aimed it over Totosai's head. She then took a deep breath and yelled. "WAKE UP YA OLD FART BASTURD!" She then brought the sheath down on Totosai, hitting him hard on the head.

Totosai yelped and woke up, rubbing the new bump on his head. "Lord Sesshomaru? Why did you have to go and hit me? I was only napping."

Kira's eye twitched. "How many times do i have to tell you that i'm not Sesshomaru!" She said as she wacked him in the head again.

Totosai whined and held his bump covered head. He then looked over and saw the difference. "You're not Lord Sesshomaru." He said as he pointed at Kira.

Kira sighed and placed Tensaiga over her shoulder. "About time you realized that you daffy basturd."

Sesshomaru just stood there amused as his mate beat up the demon swordsmith. "Totosai. We have need of your assistence." He said as he steped foreward.

"Oh? And what would that be Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked as he looked up at the real demon lord.

"This." Sesshomaru removed the lid of the box and dumped out the contents onto the stone block. The falling glittering pieces of metal and handle bounced on the stone but none fell off.

Kira stood behind Sesshomaru and looked at the broken sword sadly, silently praying that Totosai would be able to restore the Mani Katti.

She then whinced when she heard Totosai screaming. "You broke the Mani Katti?! How could you do that to it Lady Sesshomaru?! It was suppose to be unbreakable!"

Her eye twitched at being call by her mate's name. "First of all, i was using it to block a giant bear demon paw from crushing me. And second, i didn't know it was suppose to be unbreakable!"

"Of course not! How could you not know? You didn't give me time to explain the history of your family's great sword." Totosai said as he picked up the handle and examined it.

"You didn't explain anything about it! And that was over four years ago." She said as she rubbed her temple in fustration. "Are you able to fix it or not?!"

"Of course i'll be able to fix it! We just need one little compoent to make it work again." He said as he got up and went to the back wall of the cave to grab something.

"And what would that be?" She asked as she handed Tensaiga back to Sesshomaru.

"Well i designed the Mani Katti after the Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga. Both were forged from the fang of Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha's father. It will only work for those of the fangs blood line. Lord Ishiyama gave me one of his fangs to make sure the Mani Katti would work for him." He stated as he pushed away some swords that were leaning against the wall and in his way. "Up until now you've probably been relaying on your great grandfather's strength without even realizing it. But now that you broke the damn thing, the power of Lord Ishiyama's fang has vanished as well."

"So what are you saying?" Kira was afraid to find out the answer.

"Ah ha! There it is." Totosai found what he was looking for and pulled out the largest pair of pilers she had ever seen. "I'm going to need your fang if you ever want it to be powerful again."

"You mean like...pull it out?" She ran her tongue over her fangs as she looked at the crazy old man before her.

He nodded. "Exactly. Now open wide."

She whined a bit, and then slowly opened her mouth, revealing her fangs.

Totosai put the pilers on the her left one. Sesshomaru came up from behind her and held onto her tightly, bracing himself for the ear spliting scream that he felt was sure to come.

"Alrighty, here we go." And just like that, without any more warning, the demon swordsmith yanked the fang right out of her mouth in one successful, powerful, yank.

And as Sesshomaru predicted, Kira let out an ear spliting scream that he was sure could be heard for miles around. He was pretty sure he was going to go deaf for the next couple of hours. Totosai just stood there before them, uneffected by the screaming, holding her fang proudly in his fingers. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

_Wrong move Totosai._ Sesshomaru thoughts as he glared at the old man. He could sense that Kira's anger was flaring as she too, glared a death wish to Totosai. _Kira. You need to remain calm. He is only trying to help._

_I know that but that really hurt. _Sesshomaru could now sense her anger ebbing away and she started to calm down. But the pain she was in could still be felt.

_Don't worry. In about three days, your missing fang will grow back. _He said to her as he glanced over at Totosai and saw that he was already starting to work on repairing the Mani Katti.

Kira sighed as she finally relaxed in his arms. _Great. I'm going to be fangless for three days._

He couldn't help but chuckled at her remark. He soon stopped when he felt her struggling to free herself. _Kira? What's wrong?_

_Let me go. I can't hold it down anymore._ She was starting to feel the nausea wash over her again. The smell of the sulfer from the lava and the stench of the old man were getting her.

Sesshomaru quickly let her go so she could run out the mouth of the cave. She was beyond the edge of the cave enterence but he could still hear the sounds of her throwing up.


	7. Of Rumors, Foes, and Names

**I'M BACK! Sorry i was talking so long to undate on this story. Been working on another story, dealing with real life, and just plain working. But i'm back now and i'm going to be at this again. **

**Also, i'd really really REALLY like some reveiws. No reveiws equals no updates for a week. I'm going to try and update every other day. Gives me time to write and worry about other things. **

**So enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Of Rumors, Foes, and Names

Two days later, Sesshomaru and Kira were on Ah Un again and flying back to the village. Kira was happy now that her sword was whole again.

"_That was the most bizarre experience of my life." _The sword said as they flew over the forest.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked as she held onto Sesshomaru.

"_I was just floating in this dark void. I could hear you and the others but i couldn't sense where you were." _

"So you were still alive?" She asked as she looked at her sword. "Because when i held you in my hands, i couldn't feel or sense anything from you."

"_My power had died but not my spirit. It's been my power that you have been sensing. When i shattered, so did my power." _The Mani Katti explained as they were now half way there. _"Also, the power of Lord Ishiyama's fang had died as well. But now that your fang has been melded into the metal, i feel more powerful then before."_

"That's good i guess." She said as she smiled a bit.

"_Oh and one more thing. I over heard the spirits that possess Lord Sesshomaru's Tokijin and Tensagia, and the spirit of Lord Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga as well. They all sense something powerful is approuching."_

"You were able to speak with my swords?" Sesshomaru asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"_Apparently i was. They spoke to me while i was in the void. __They all sense that a powerful demon is about to return to these lands."_

"Could it be Naraku? We haven't heard or seen him for the past two years now. Let alone smell him." Kira said as she looked off into the distence.

"_No it wasn't Naraku. Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga said that the presence was a familiar one. One they hadn't sensed for about 500 years."_

"A powerful demon that hasn't been heard of for almost 500 years?" Kira thought out loud and then glance at Sesshomaru. "Is there anyone that would have been around your father that would make the swords react in such a way?"

"I do not know. Many demons were around my father. Most were many that i do not know the names of." He stated as he remembered all the demons that had come to speak with his father when he was a child.

"_They said it felt like a female. An incredibly powerful female." _

Sesshomaru went into thought about this. But the only female that was even close to his father was..._No it couldn't be her. It could not even possibly be her after all these centuries._

_Who dear?_ Kira asked as she looked up at him concerned.

"My mother. I think it might be her that is returning." He said as he soon made the dragon desend upon the village. "I pray that it is not her. I want nothing to do with my mother. Not after the way she abandoned me."

"Then don't go and look for her. If she hurt you that badly you shouldn't go and see her. Seeing her would probably open old wounds." Kira said in a calm voice.

He just smiled. He loved the way her calming voice effected him. "I know."

Kira smiled seeing that he was going to be okay as they landed outside Keade's hut.

* * *

The group was gathered around the fire pit as Keade made dinner. Kira was leaning against Sesshomaru's boa covered shoulder, taking a nap.

"Lady Kira seems to be getting more tired then Lady Kagome did." Keade said as she sturred the stew in the pot.

"Demon pregnancies do tend to make the female more tired then a human pregnancy." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around his sleeping mate. "And since it is a full demon child that is growing inside her, she will need all the sleep she can possibly get."

"I see. Then i guess this is normal for her?" Miroku asked as he held his sleeping son in his arms.

"Yes it is." The demon lord soon made his boa wrap around her when she started shivering.

"I remember when Kagome would fall asleep in the middle of the day." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled the priestess who was sitting in his lap.

Kagome just giggled as he did so. "Yeah well. I couldn't help it. I just got so tired that i felt right to sleep."

Sesshomaru was silent as he watch his half brother and the pregnant priestess. His head then tilted over so slightly as he stared at Kagome's round belly. He then mentaly changed Kagome into Kira and Inuyasha into himself. A tiny smirk pulled on his lips as he imagined Kira looking that big in a few short months.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone touch his ear, tugging it ever so slightly. _Oh shit._

"What did i say about having dirty thoughts?" Came Kira's half asleep voice, tugging his ear again.

He held in a whince as he felt pain shot through his ear.

Inuyasha smirked at his brother, knowing what thought it was that caused Kira to wake up. "Sesshomaru stop looking at my mate. She isn't Kira at all." He said as he held Kagome close to him.

The demon lord started growling but then imediately stopped a second later when his mate tugged his ear again.

"Sesshomaru." Kira spoke in a threatening way as she looked up at him.

He then took a deep breath and relaxed. Once she sensed this, Kira released his ear and snuggled in the fluffy boa that was around her. "Is it me or is it colder then usual?"

"Aye. This winter is an unusally cold one i believe." Keade said as she finished sturring the stew. She then pulled out some bowls that were hidden behind her and started serving the food.

Sesshomaru took both bowls that were handed to him and gave one to Kira. He wasn't hungry at the moment but enjoyed the warmth that was coming from it. Kira however, happily ate the stew she was given.

"By the way Kira. While you and Lord Sesshomaru were gone, Rin spotted one of Naraku's insects yesterday." Miroku said as he ate his stew.

"We all think that he's checking on us to see what's going on." Sango said as she fed Haku, who was sitting in her lap.

"He's finally making a move." Kira said as she thought about this. "And for a while there i thought he had given up."

"Not likely. I guess he was just biding his time until now." Inuyasha said as he sat close to Kagome while he ate.

Kira just shrugged and she continued to eat. After a few minutes, she finally broke the silence. "So what do we doing now?"

"We go and search for him until it gets to dangerous for Kagome. Which should be about another two months from what Dr. Tora told us a few days ago." Inuyasha said as he finished his stew.

"And way would that be?" Kira asked as she looked over at him a bit confused.

"He said that during the last two months of my pregnancy, i'll need to get all the rest and relaxation i can get. Being here will just put to much stress on Sukimaru." Kagome said as she rubbed her belly, also done with her meal.

"Sukimaru?" Kira now looked at her friend confused.

"It means 'Pure Chance'" Inuyasha said as he wraped his arm around his mate. "As in it was a pure chance that our daughter is going to be a half demon between me being half demon and Kagome being human. And the fact that Kagome's a priestess adds to the 'pure' part of her name."

"The odds of such a result is very rare." Sesshomaru stated as he drank his stew since it was now cold.

"That's what Tora said." Kagome kept the smile on her face as she leaned into Inuyasha. "Did you two decide what to name your heir?"

"Yes we did. If it's a boy it's going to be named Kenji and if it's a girl it's going to be named Hoshimaru." Kira said as she smiled.

"Public prosecutor huh? Sounds like something Sesshomaru picked." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled Kagome's neck, making her giggle.

"Yep. He did." Kira giggled herself and then yawned. "God, i'm not even showing yet and already i'm tired."

"That is going to be normal Kira." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close to him. "You will most likely fall asleep sometime before sunset. From what my father told me, it will become a normal habit for you."

Kira nodded and yawned again.

"Sleep Kira." He said it more as an order then anything else.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Miroku said as he stood. "If Naraku has indeed returned after such a long silence, we should go out and look for him." He then glanced down at the now sleeping Haku in his wifes arms.

Everyone knew what he was thinking and all felt the same. If Naraku wasn't destroyed, something horrible could happen to their children. Or worse yet, themselves.

Inuyasha carefully picked up Kagome and went over to their usual spot in the corner of the hut. "We leave tomorrow after breakfast. Kagome and I got some supplies while we were in her era."

"We should at least try and find some hint of him." Kira said as she stood with Sesshomaru. "That will satisfy me. Mostly because i need to return home for Christmas in two weeks and tell my parents what going on." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Inuyasha nodded. "If we can find some trace of where he is, then we know he's back. After that, you can go and let your parents know that your pregnant."

Kira nodded in approval. Sesshomaru's boa, still wrapped around her, tugged her toward the demon lord who was sitting against the wall. She giggled softly and obayed her mate. She sat down in his lap and snuggled in his arms, falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Talk of the Oracle and the Enemy’s Priso

Chapter 8: Talk of the Oracle and the Enemy's Prisoner.

Kira woke up the next morning and groaned as the morning light invaded her eyes. Her head was pounding with a painful headache as she tried to block out the light with the fluffy boa that was still wrapped around her. _Evil sun. Must destroy it someday. _

She then heard her mate chuckling and his arms wrapping around her more. _Someone is suffering from mood swings._

_More like a headache._ She said as she snuggled in his arms. _Feels like my whole body is sore. My head, my back, my stomach..._

_...your breasts? _He had a smirk on his face as he looked at her.

She just smirked back as she slowly opened her eyes. _Must you be perverted in the morning?_

_Maybe. But at least I am only perverted to you. _He said as he kissed her forehead.

She rolled her eyes and snuggled him more. _But why is my body so sore right now. I read about pregnancy and soreness doesn't happen until four weeks into the pregnancy._

_You read about pregnancy?_

_I was bored and they had to teach Sex Ed in high school. I graduated early a few months before i discovered the Bone Eaters Well and met you. _

_Well with demon pregnancies, more importently dog demon ones, one week during the demon one is like two weeks for a human one. _He said as he looked at her, stroking her soft hair. _So basically, in human terms, you are already four weeks pregnant._

Kira placed a hand on her stomach as she looked up at him. _This is happening so fast. I can't believe how soon we are going to be parents. _

_Yes i know. _He smiled at her softly. _And after you first trimester, we have to see the Oracle._

_The Oracle? _She looked at him a little confused.

_An anchent prophet that will be able to predict the future of our heir. Father went to him after mother's first trimester and he foretold that i would be the perfect killer, in both style and grace. All would fear my name when it was mentioned. Thus i was named Sesshomaru, for Killing Perfection._

_I see. But why after my first trimester?_

_Because on the seventh week, the pups brain will be developed enough to show emotions. The Oracle is able to sense these emotions and can determine that pups future. Or so my father told me. He wasn't really sure how the Oracle was able to predict how i was going to be._

She nodded, understanding what he was telling her. _What was your father like?_

He seemed taken aback by this question but just stroked her hair. _Well, when he wasn't off fighting demons that threatened our lands or in a war, he was a very kind man with a kind heart. He ruled the western lands fairly yet sternly. Even the humans were at peace with him. But when certain groups of humans went against him, they soon wished they didn't._

She was smiling as she looked up at Sesshomaru. She could sense that he really loved his father up until the day he died. But she guessed, at that time, his heart was still frozen since his mother vanished from his life. _Do you think he would be proud to hear that you are going to have an heir?_

_I truely don't know Kira. But..._He looked over across the hut and at his still sleeping half brother, his arms wrapped around Kagome._...I suppose, he would be very proud that i found you and that were are about to have an heir._

She smiled and placed her hand on the side of his face. _If he was still alive, i bet he would be very proud of you._

He smiled back at her and then leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

A large wasp like demon was making it's way to the mountains to the southeast that night. Between two peaks was what looked like a large lake. But if one looked closer, they would see that the lake wasn't really there. It was an illusion to conceal something that was hidden.

This wasp flew right through the illusion barrier like it was nothing, flying down to a castle that was inside the barrier.

It flew down to the main part of the castle and through an opening in roof.

"Ah. You have returned my pet." Said a deep eerie voice that sat on the futon on the far wall of the dark room.

The wasp flew over to it's master and hovered in front of him.

After a few minutes of silence, a smirk appeared on the man's face as the wasp flew away. "So, the lord has conceived his heir in the demoness." He chuckled in the darkness. "That old prophet did not lie when he foretold this."

"Indeed he didn't." Said a women as she opened her white and red striped fan. "Do you wish for me to said them a greeting?"

"No Kagura. We need the demoness and the priestess alive for me to acheive my destiny." He said as he leaned back onto the sofa. Kagura folded her fan as she stood before him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Four great eternal beings of light. Each will possess a great power to defeat the darkness in the world but all four will be equal in strength. Two of demon, one of half demon priestess, and one of spiritual slayer. The Four Guardians of Feudal Japan." He was smirked as he recited the prophecy that he heard from the prophet. "I can't wait to absorb their power before they even realize their destiny."

"Don't...hurt...them." Came a sweet yet weak voice from across the room. If anyone could see in the dark room, they would notice a elegant, beautiful woman laying on a fluffy boa, wrapped up in chains and a pained expression in her golden eyes. She had a blue cresent moon mark on her forehead, a single maroon strip on each cheek, and long silver hair that was currently a mess. She was also wearing a soft pink kimono with butterflys hand stitched on the sky blue hem. A necklace made of large black pearls with a blue jeweled pendent hung around her neck along with what looked like a dark glowing collar.

She would have looked truely beautiful if it weren't for the fact that it looked like that shit had been beaten out of her. Her left pointed ear was covered in dried blood while her other ear had a long gold earring. It was almost like the earring's twin was torn off during a battle. And there was the fact that her cloths wore a bit torn and there were scratches all over her. This beaten and bruised woman was Sesshomaru's lost mother.

"Calm yourself Lady Inukimi. No harm is going to come to your beloved son." The man said as he continued to smirk at her. He then got up and walked over to the demoness. "At least not physically."

Inukimi glared at him as best as she could in her weakened state. "Take this...collar off of me...Naraku...and i'll...make you swear you...didn't capture...me."

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen Lady Inukimi." Naraku said as he kneel in front of her and held her chin firmly. "As long as that collar stays on you, you will be rendered as weak as a human child and your powers blocked. A very useful creation i must say."

The lady just growled at him. "If you hurt...my darling son and...his beloved mate I...swear...I'll make sure your soul...is taken to the deepest...level of hell...by the spirit...of his father." Her voice was getting stronger as her confidence grew.

Naraku chuckled. "Such an empty threat coming from such a threatless demoness." He said as he stood. "And from what my pets have told me, your 'darling' son has no feelings toward you. From what it overheard over the last four years, you abandoned him as a child and never looked back. What reason would it be that would cause you to leave such an innocent young demon boy such as him."

Inukimi's golden eyes sadden as she looked away from the monster before her. "That reason is none of your concern. It is an act I wish i never had done all those years ago." She then looked up at Naraku with anger in her eyes. "I know of you Naraku. You manipulate and make people fight against each other. All for your own evil gain to taint the Shikon jewel shards that you have. And if you think you can use my reason for leaving my son and mate on Kira and Sesshomaru then you're wrong." She then looked away from him, ending the discussion, a lock of her hair covering her eyes.

Naraku glared down at the woman below him. "You are a foolish woman Lady Inukimi. But no matter. Soon i will be all powerful." He then went to the doors and opened them. "And then you will be no more."

Kagura smirked as she left the room with Naraku as he slid the doors close behind him.

Silently, Inukimi was crying in darkness, fearing the fate of her unborn grandchild. "What am i going to do? How am i going to warn them in time?"

"Lady Inukimi? Perhaps i could be of assistence." Said a familiar voice and something landed on the side of her nose.

She looked at the flea that stood there and her eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "Myoga. I thought you had fled during that battle with the wind sorceress?"

"No. I choose to hide on your person to find out why Kagura was so intent on capturing you. And now we know why." Myoga said as he sat done on her nose with his arms crossed.

"I am thankful you are not drinking my blood right now. With this odd collar on me, i hardly have the strength to move."

"I do not wish to with the current state you are in my lady. But that is unimportent now." He said as he looked into her eyes. "What is importent is what to do now."

She nodded softly and sighed to calm herself. "Go and search for my son and his mate. Warn them and their friends of Naraku's plan to devour their children."

"As you wish my lady." The flea said as he stood.

"And Myoga..." She said as he jumped onto her forehead.

Myoga paused and looked over his shoulder. "Yes my lady?"

"Please...Tell my son, Sesshomaru, the true reason why i left him behind. And tell him...tell him that..." She was sturggling to say what she wanted the flea to tell her son.

Myoga picked up the scent of tears coming to her eyes as she struggled. He soon realized what she was trying so hard to say. "Don't worry Lady Inukimi. I will make sure Lord Sesshomaru knows the truth and that you are eternaly sorry for leaving him."

She let the tears fall as she nodded in approval. "Thank you Myoga. Make sure to give him a kiss for me."

"Alright but i don't think he'll get the meaning coming from me." Myoga said as he jumped away.

Inukimi laughed softly as she sensed the flea leave the room. "Farwell Myoga. May your journey be a successful one." She whispered into the dark as sleep finally overcame her beaten body.


	9. A Battlefield Discovered

Chapter 9: A Battlefeild Discovered

It was early the next morning and Sesshomaru was carrying Kira on his back. She was still asleep, but Inuyasha insisted they get an early start. They had been traveling since yesterday and still found nothing of Naraku's scent.

They were headed southwest, since that was the direction that Miroku and Sango saw one of Naraku's insects fly. Kagome was riding Kilala while Inuyasha rode beside her on her bike. Jaken was holding the reigns of Ah Un who had Rin and Shippo on his back. Sango and Miroku were walking beside each other, holding hands.

The slayer and monk had left Haku behind in Keade's village with Keade herself. They didn't want any harm coming to the boy as they traveled.

Sesshomaru was in front of everyone and sniffing the air every now and then for any hint of the evil half demon. Kagome had her spiritual powers on high alert so she could pick up on any tainted jewel shards in the area.

The slumbering Kira soon graoned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning Kira." Sesshomaru said as he sensed his mate waking up.

She smiled as she yawned. "Morning."

"So who's the sleepy head now?" Kagome asked as she looked over at her friend as she rubbed her belly.

Kira just rolled her eyes at her friend. "Is it my fault that i've been getting more tired lately because of my pregnancy?"

Kagome just giggled. "I guess not."

Kira sighed and nuzzled her face on Sesshomaru's back, avoiding the spiked armor as she did so.

"Do you wish for me to put you down?" the demon lord asked as he stopped.

"Yeah. I'd like to stretch my legs." She said as she took in his sweet cinnimon scent.

Sesshomaru kneeled, letting Kira get of his back. Once she was off, he stood and looked at her.

Kira stretched and yawned again and then smiled at Sesshomaru. "This pregnancy is sure taking a lot out of me."

"Yeah. But after the first trimester, you feel back to normal." Kagome said as she smiled at her friend. "Well, except for the fact that you stomach is gonna start swelling."

"Oh come on Kagome. You still look beautiful to me." Inuyasha said as he smiled at his mate but this comment just made Kagome blush.

Kira looked up at Sesshomaru in curiousity.

Already knowing what she was thinking, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "No matter how big you get from this pregnancy, you will still be my beautiful goddess." He then planted a loving kiss on her lips to end her wondering thoughts.

She smiled in the kiss and hugged him. "No wonder why i love you."

He smiled as he looked at her.

"Come on! Let's get moving." Inuyasha ordered as he rode past his older brother.

Sesshomaru growled at him but soon followed the others.

_He's kinda pushy today isn't he?_ Kira asked as she walked beside Sesshomaru, her arm intangled with his.

_Indeed he is. _He said as he glared at the back of the hanyou's head. _I suppose it's because he is worried about Kagome's safety. And i suppose since she is five months pregnant, he has every right to be. He's not only worried for her, but for the sake of his daughter as well._

_This coming from someone who is having that same thoughts? _She said as she smirked up at him.

His cheeks turned a faint pink as he looked away. _Possibly._

She just giggled and playfully punched him in the arm. _You are a horrible liar._

_Is it that obvious that i care about you and our future heir? _He asked as he smirked at her.

_Yes. And the fact that your ears turn a bit red when you lie is a dead give away too. _She said as she noticed his ears turning red.

_My ears turn red when i lie?_ He asked as he looked at her curiously.

She nodded. _Yep. They sure do._

He smiled at her as they kept walking.

It was late in the afternoon when they came upon a clearing, but there was something strange about it.

"This doesn't look like a normal clearing." Sango said as she gripped her boomerang.

"Indeed it doesn't." Miroku said as they all soon stopped and staired at the clearing.

Inuyasha sniffed that air and started growling. "Kagura. She was here. Looks like she ambushed someone here."

"Kagura?" Kira looked over at her step brother a bit confused. It then hit her when she smelled a faint hint of burned earth and the wind. "Oh now i remember her. She's a wind sorceress demon."

"But who did she ambush?" Kagome said as she carefully slid off Kilala and went over to Inuyasha. Rin and Shippo jumped off Ah Un and started running around.

Kira stepped foreward and examined that area. "Kagura fought someone with great power. I can sense that much."

"But why would that wind wench want to ambush anyone?" Jaken asked as he kept a careful eye on the children.

"We may never know." Sesshomaru said as he tried to sniff the air for some hint of who it was that was ambushed. "But Naraku must have wanted this person dead or alive for some reason."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Momma!" Rin called as she ran over to her parents. She ran over to Kira with something in her hands. "Shippo and i found something!" She said as she revealed a long gold earring with spots of dried blood on it.

"It's beautiful." Kira said as she picked up the earring and looked at it carefully. "Where did you find it?"

Rin pointed over at a scared portion of earth that almost looked like Inuyasha's Wind Scar had struck there. "Over there in the void in the scared earth."

Kira nodded and went over to the scared earth. There was indeed a void that was big enough to fit a full size adult. She also noticed small bits of fluff in the earth. "Who could it have been that would make Naraku want Kagura to ambush?"

She then turned around when she heard footsteps behind her and noticed it was only her mate. She then noticed the odd look on his face. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know. But i know the scent the Kagura attacked." He said softly so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"Who?" She then recognized that he had a mix of anger, sorrow and worry in his eyes.

Sesshomaru steped closer to Kira and took the earring from her hands, looking at it carefully. She then noticed that he had a true look of sadness in his eyes. "Who is it Sesshomaru?"

"The only one i know of that smells like honeysuckle and orchids." He then looked deeply into his mates confused eyes. "My mother. Kagura attacked my mother." He said as he fist tightened around the earring. "Naraku probably had her captured for some plot he wished to use against us."

Kira looked at him carefully and then stepped closer to him. "You want to save her don't you? Even though you hate her for leaving, you can't help but worry about her can you?"

Sesshomaru just growled as he stared at his fist. "I have no choice in the matter. I must save her."

"And then beat her up later?" She said as she smirked at him.

"Maybe. Or at least try and get an explaination out of her." He said as he released his grip on the earring. He the sighed as he calmed himself. "I don't understnad though. She's as strong as father. What could have happened to her that would have caused her to lose a fight?"

"We may never know hun." Kira said as she looked over at the rest of the group, who were still examining the area. "But i could meditate tonight to see if she's alright for you."

"I know she is not alright. She is in Naraku's clutches." He said as he looked down at his mate. "But....i guess....i would like to know if she is alive."

Kira brightened and hugged him. "That's the spirit. And maybe well find out what happened to her too."

He nodded and hugged her back.


	10. The Flea Tells All

Chapter 10: The Flea Tells All.

It was a few days later and Kira was now a full two weeks pregnant. Naraku's burned earth and seaweed scent was in the air but it was very faint or barely noticeable. All the demons in the group were having a hard time tracking his scent. More importent was Kira's obvious fustration over this.

"I just don't get it." She said as she started growling. They were currently camping next to a stream and about to have dinner. "Why is his scent fading? I just don't understand."

"Now your starting to sound like Inuyasha." Sango said as she looked over at the hanyou who was fuming over Naraku as well while hiding in a tree.

Sesshomaru was sitting against a different tree and watching his mate in amusment. He knew what was truely effecting her anger and was being entertained by it. He knew that this was her first wave in mood swings. "Kira. You need to calm down."

"Calm down?! How can i calm down when that basturd is out there mocking us!" Kira yelled as she pointed off at nothing.

"Now that really sounded like something Inuyasha would have said." Kagome said as she stured the soup.

Kira just growled. "I AM NOT INUYASHA!!!" Her voice echoed through the forest, scaring birds into the air. She then just stood there, panting from yelling.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked as he smirked at her.

"For now." She mumbled as she went over to sit next to him. She then sighed as she leaned on him. "I just hope your mother is safe."

"Why don't you try meditating on her again?" Sango said as she looked over at the demoness. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru's mother had been captured since they found the sacred field. They now had a bigger reason to find Naraku now.

Kira sighed and then sat up. "Alright. I guess if it will help calm me down." She then removed the Mani Katti from her side and held it in her lap.

Sesshomaru then took her hand and placed the golden earring in her hand. "Here. This will help you focus on her." He said as he smiled softly at her.

She nodded and held the earring in the palm of her hand as she grasped her sword. She then closed her eyes and focused on Sesshomaru's mother.

She then gasped as she was brought under her trance.

Everyone noticed the her cresent moon mark seemed to be glowing as she meditated.

"Well. At least she's quiet now." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from his tree and went over to Kagome. "Her yelling was giving me a headache."

"Now he know how we feel sometimes." Shippo whispered in Rin's ear, making her giggled.

All was silent until they heard a loud, "LORD INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha then slapped his neck and looked at the sqaushed flea in his hand. "Well well. If it isn't Myoga. What are you doing here?"

The flew popped back to life and sat down on the hanyou's hand. "Actually. I'm here to tell Lord Sesshomaru's mother has been captured."

"We already know that you old flea! We found a golden earring with blood on it in a scared battlefeild a few days ago." Jaken said as he stared at the fire. "My lord swears that it has his mother's scent all over it."

"Is this true?" Myoga asked as he looked up at the hanyou.

"I would think i would know my mother's own scent." Sesshomaru said threateningly as he glared at the flea.

Myoga jumped at hearing the demon lord's voice. "Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't notice you were there."

"What else do you know of my mother's whereabouts?" Sesshomaru said as he wanted to get on with the subject.

"I take it you already know that Lady InuKimi has been captured by Naraku?" Myoga asked as he jumped over to Sesshomaru.

"We pretty much figured that." Shippo said as he jumped onto the lord's shoulder.

"There is a reason why he wanted her." Myoga said as he sat on Sesshomaru's knee. "He wanted to know the reason why she left her son and mate behind so long ago. He wanted to use that reason against you and Lady Kira over there." He said as he glanced over at the demoness and noticed how silent she was. "Is she alright?"

"She's meditating on my mother to see if she is alright. But that is beside the point." He said as he looked down at the flea with his emotionless glare. "Now tell me why Naraku wants to split me and my mate appart."

"It's part of a prophecy he overheard from some old phophet he said he visited." He said as he looked up at the lord. "From what i over heard while hiding on Lady Inukimi's person, was that there will one day be Four Guardians of Light. Two of demon, one of half demon priestess, and one of spiritual slayer. These four beings will end the darkness in the world and bring peace between human and demon alike. Each will have their own great power but all will be equal in strength. And he seems to be targeting your group Lords Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"Half demon priestess? You don't mean that...." Kagome placed her hands on her belly. "Is Sukimaru going to be one of these gaurdians?"

"It could be possible. You are a priestess and Lord Inuyasha is a half demon." Myoga said as he thought this over out loud. "But the possiblity of your child coming out a half demon would be highly unlikely."

"Sakimaru is gonna be a half demon ya old flea." Inuyasha said as he dug around in his haorie and pulled out another copy of the ultrasound picture. "Kagome's time has this contraption that somehow lets you see the development of the baby inside the mother. They can even take a picture of it to let you show others." He then unfolded the paper and showed Myoga the picture, pointing at the infant's head. "See those? Those are Sukimaru's dog ears. She got those from me. She's gonna be a half demon."

"Incredible. The future does indeed have many wonders." Myoga said as he stared at the picture.

_Note to self. Have Kira get this ultrasound thing done so i can see my own heir. _Sesshomaru thought as stared at the picture in Inuyasha's hands.

"Now when you say 'spiritual slayer'....what would that mean exactly?" Sango asked as she stroked Kilala, who was sitting in her lap.

"I suppose it means a spiritualy blessed child with the strength of a demon slayer." Myoga said as he looked over at the demon slayer. "And this spiritual power may have been able to help them become one of these gaurdians."

"Sango. I may be jumping to conclusions....but maybe it means our son, Haku?" Miroku said as he looked over at his wife with a worried look on his face. "I mean think about it. I am spiritualy blessed as a monk. And you were raised to be a demon slayer since birth. Combine the two and...."

It suddenly dawned on Sango what he was trying to say. "Oh no. If Haku is one of the chosen ones to be a Gaurdian then that means he's in danger! We have to go back to the village and make sure he's okay."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. If these future guardians are gonna be our children when they grow up then they are in grave danger."

"But what about the two demon gaurdians?" Rin asked as she finally spoke up. "Who would they be?"

"My heir maybe?" Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Kira. "But it would be highly impossible for Kira to be having two children. Dog demons only have one child during pregancy. It is incredibly rare for twins to be born. But maybe if we have another one after this one is born, then it might be possible for two demon gaurdians to be born of my blood and Kira's blood."

"I guess that makes sense." Kagome said as she rubbed her belly.

"Oh and Lord Sesshomaru. I had a word with your mother after Naraku left the room. She wanted me to warn you all of everything that is going to be happening soon. She fears for you life at this very moment."

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked as he glared at the flea.

"I am sorry to say this, but Naraku wants to absorb the gaurdians power before they realize their destiny. After that i guess he plans to destory everything and everyone. And i also guess that means he's going to kill all of you as well."

Sango gasped and started crying on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome held onto her belly as Inuyasha hugged her to comfort her. "That's not gonna happen. I won't let that basturd get anywhere near our child. I swear it."

"I don't want to lose Haku. I've already lost Kohaku to Naraku's evil, i don't want to lose my son as well." Sango said as she cried on the monk.

"I will not let that filth harm my future heirs or my mate." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at his mate who was still meditating. He was beginning to wonder what was taking so long for her to pull back. Maybe she was witnessing something that was happening between his mother and Naraku.

"There is another thing Lady Inukimi wanted me to tell you Lord Sesshomaru." The flea said after everyone had calmed down a bit.

"And that would be?"

"The reason why she left you and Lord Inutaisho." Myoga said as he sighed.

Sesshomaru was silent as he looked down at the flea.

"Lady Inukimi told me that she left for selfish reasons. She admited to me that she didn't want to see a sweet innocent child grow up to be the most feared in all the land. Neither did she want to be trapped in the castle anymore."

"Mother felt....trapped?" Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from saying that out loud.

"Indeed she did Lord Sesshomaru. She said that she felt that Lord Inutaisho was keeping her locked up in the castle when he was just trying to portect her and you." Myoga said as he nodded. "She was a free spirit that loved to roam the lands. She didn't have that freedom in the castle so she decide to make a run for it. She didn't leave any trance as to where she had gone. Not wanting the lord to track her down and bring her back."

"That explains everything then." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the sky. "I remember now. Mother always had this sadness coming off her in her scent. Everytime she smiled at me, it looked like she was forceing herself to smile."

Inuyasha looked down at hearing this. "My mother suffered the same thing. She always had this sad look on her face. She would even start crying sometimes when she looked at me. She even started crying this one time when i asked her what a half breed was."

Myoga nodded. "Lady Inukimi also wants you to know that she is deeply sorry for leaving you at such a young age."

After that, everyone was silent. They then all jumped as Kira gasped sharply, coming back from her meditation. She then looked around the camp and noticed that everyone looked shocked and depressed about something. "What? What happened?"

"Kira? Is mother alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked over at her with a worried look on his face.

"She's okay. Naraku was roughing her up a bit but she's still alive." She then noticed the look in his eyes. "Sesshomaru what's wrong?"

"Myoga just told us what Naraku is planing and why he captured his mother." Shippo said as he also looked over at the demoness.

"What did you see in the vision momma?" Rin asked as she went over to her.

"Well aside from the fact that Naraku was beating up Sesshomaru's mother, he said something that didn't make sense." She said as she looked at the golden earring.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she dried her eyes.

"He was beating the woman..."

"Inukimi." Sesshomaru stated. "My mother's name is Inukimi."

"Okay. Naraku was beating Inukimi, ordering her to tell him why she left her son and mate."

"We just found that out from Myoga. She was appearently scared and trapped in the castle. She was a free spirit that just wanted her freedom." Kagome said as she rubbed her belly.

"I see. Well he stopped beating Inukimi when Kagura just entered the room. She said something that sounded like, 'I have found the spiritual slayer was left alone in a village. Shall i bring him here?'"

Sango gasped and held onto Miroku. "Please tell me he didn't tell that witch to after my son."

"Sango..." Kira had a look of sadness on her face. "Naraku....he....he said to attack the village and bring Haku to him. She's leaves tomorrow morning."

"But Keade's village is a week's trip from here. We'll never reach it in time." Shippo said as he got off Sesshomaru shoulder and went over to Kagome.

"You can't. But i can." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Kira as she snuggled up against him. "Remember i have two methods to travel by air. By cloud and by light."

"Yes of course!" Jaken said as he spoke up again. "Lord Sesshomaru's light sphere will deffinatly get him there in no time at all."

"Is that true?" Sango asked as she looked at the demon lord before her, looking hopeful.

He nodded. "Yes. I could be at the village in about an hour at the most. And once i get there, i will protect Haku until you have arrived."

"I'm coming with you." Kira said as she looked up at him. "Besides, someone has to watch over him while you fight off Kagura. If she attacks during that time that is."

He nodded.

"Then it's settled." Miroku said as he held Sango close to him. "Sesshomaru and Kira will head toward the village ahead of us and hope to beat Kagura while the rest of us travel the rest of the way by foot."

Everyone nodded in argeement and then turned in for the night.


	11. Heading Back and Inukimi Prays

Chapter 11: Heading Back and Inukimi Prays

Kira graoned as she awoke the next morning to someone poking her in her arm. "Five more minutes mom." She moaned as she snuggled in the fluff of the boa.

"Kira." Came a stern voice as the same person shook her to wake her up. "I am not your mother."

She graoned as she opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Nope. You are deffinatly not my mother."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and then scoped her up into his arm, carrying her bridal style as he stood. "We must go now."

"Go?" She had forgotten about the conversation last night. After she had been told everything that she missed while in meditation, she had fallen asleep. "Go where?"

"Back to Keade's village." He said as he walked off into the forest. He knew his light was incredibly bright and didn't want to wake the others. "Remember we promised to head back and protect Haku."

"Oh. Okay." She snuggled into his arms as he carryed her. "Wake me when we get there."

He sighed as he felt her drift back to sleep. He knew it wouldn't be until later that afternoon until they arrived at the village but he thought that the sooner he and Kira left, the better.

Once he was far enough away from the camp, he looked up at the sky. He then took a deep breath and relaxed. The air currents swirled around him as his marking started glowing. The winds then covered his body and he was soon inside a brightly lit sphere. He jumped hard off the ground and shot into the air like a rocket, speeding off toward Keade's village.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Naraku's castle, the lady of the west was starting to wake up. She groaned as she lay on her fluffy boa like a bed and then froze. She could smell it in the air. A familiar scent she hadn't smelled in so very long. A single tear came to her eyes as she smiled softly in the dark room. _Sesshomaru, my son, you are so close and yet so far away. But still, it is good to smell your scent again._

"Is everything ready Kagura?" came Naraku's voice from behind the screen door.

Inukimi looked over her fluff and saw the shadowed figures of Naraku and Kagura on it.

"Everything is ready Naraku. I was just about to leave to capture the boy mentioned as the spiritual slayer." Kagura said as she stood before her creator.

"Don't forget to use this to seal the boy's powers." He handed the sorceress something that couldn't be made out from their shadowy forms.

Kagura seemed to be looking at the object in her hand. "Will this work on a child that is fated to be one of the gaurdians?"

"It will have too. So make sure that it works." He said threateningly.

Inukimi could feel Kagura's anger from outside the room.

"What about the demoness? What was the point in capturing her?" Kagura asked as she tucked the object into her kimono.

Naraku just chuckled darkly. "She will come of use in due time. She is merely the bait to lure out the one that has been sealed away since death for so long and will one day be the one to guide and train the four guardians."

_Someone who has been sealed away since death? What does he mean by that?_ Inukimi thought as she looked up at the ceiling. Her neck was starting to hurt from staring at the door.

"And who would this being be exactly?" Kagura asked, sounding impatient.

"The greatest demon who ever lived."

_That could be a lot of demons that have died over the years. _Inukimi thought as she sighed quietly. One demon in particular came to mind and made her heart ache with sadness and pain. _Inutaisho._

"And which would that be? Many great demons have fallen over the years. Or so i've heard."

Inukimi heard the monster chuckle again. "Now where would the fun be if i told you?" She then heard footsteps as he started to walk away from the room and Kagura. "But i will tell you this. He was known as a Great Dog Demon General."

Inukimi's eyes widen as she realized who he was talking about. _My beloved? But it can't be! He's been dead for the past 65 years! Burned to death in a fire while saving his mortal lover and half breed son. There's no way he could have survived something like that. _

She would have to ask the monster about it later. For all they knew, she didn't know anything of the conversation that she had just overheard. She then heard a rushing of wind and recognized it as the whirlwinds making Kagura taking off into the air on that large feather of her's.

Inukimi took a deep breath and silently prayed to the gods. _Please. Let my son keep this spiritual slayer safe from Naraku. And let no harm come to the spirit of my beloved Inutaisho._

* * *

As he predicted, Sesshomaru arrived at Keade's village in the late afternoon. Kira had awaken during the flight but hid her face in his fluff, saying that the sight of everything rushing by so fast was making her sick.

He soon landed outside off the old priestesss' hut and the sphere evaporated.

Keade was waiting for them outside her hut. "Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Kira? What brings you back so soon?"

"We came to check on Haku." Sesshomaru said as he sat Kira down on her feet.

Kira didn't say a word as she ran to the back of the hut and threw up.

"What is wrong with her?" Keade asked as she saw Kira leaning against the hut for support.

"Traveling by light appearently didn't agree with her." He said as he sighed softly. "But that is beside the point. Where is Haku?"

"Haku is asleep in my hut. Why do you ask?" The old priestess asked as the demon lord entered the hut.

He sighed in releaf seeing the boy was asleep by the fire. "He's safe. Thank the gods."

"Lord Sesshomaru? What is going on?" Keade asked as she watched the lord kneel by the sleeping three year old.

"He's in danger Keade." Kira said as she soon entered the hut. "Myoga came to us and told us there's a prophecy concerning Haku, Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter, and me and Sesshomaru's future heir."

"Is there?" Keade watch Kira walk over to the far wall and sit against it.

"Yeah. And yesterday when i was meditating on Inukimi, I overheard Kagura say that she knew were the spiritual slayer was, whom we all think is Haku because his father is a monk and his mother is a demon slayer." Kira looked over at Sesshomaru as he carefully picked up the boy without waking him and held Haku in his arms. He then went over to his mate and sat next to her.

"You must explain to me what all this means." Keade said as she went over to the fire pit and sat down.

Kira sighed and began telling the old priestess everything she knew.

* * *

Meanwhile. The rest of the group was flying back to the village on Ah Un and Kilala. Inuyasha was rubbing his right eye as he sat behind Kagome.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked over her shoulder to look at him.

"I'm not sure. But my right eye has been feeling weird since this morning." He said as continued to rub his eye.

_Could it be the pearl? _She asked in his mind so they wouldn't worry Sango and Miroku anymore then they already were.

_Why would you ask that?_

_Because your right eye is where the black pearl is hidden._ She said as she looked at him concerned.

_That's impossible Kagome. That stupid pearl lost all it's power after Sesshomaru and i went in there to get the Tetsusaiga. Hosenki told us so himself._ He said as he soon stopped rubbing his eye. _The gateway to my father's grave sealed up after that. It can't be used again._

Kagome sighed as she leaned against her mate. _You never know Inuyasha. Maybe the pearl is reacting to something?_

_Maybe. We have seen stranger things. Guess we will have to wait and found out what's going on with my eye._ He said as he rested his head on her shoulder as Ah Un flew over the forest below them.


	12. Arrival and Dance of Blades

Chapter 12: Arrival and Dance of Blades.

It was five days until Ah Un and Kilala landed in the village. The very second they were close enough to the ground, Sango jumped off the sabercat and ran toward Keade's hut with tears in her eyes. "HAKU!!!"

"Sango calm down!" Miroku yelled as he ran after his wife.

The rest of the group just sighed as Inuyasha helped Kagome off Ah Un.

"Doesn't Lady Sango have a little named Kohaku?" Rin asked as slipped off the dragon and went over to Kagome.

"Yes she does. In fact that's who she named her son after. She did that in memory of him." Kagome said as she held her stomach. "But for all we know, Kohaku is still under Naraku's control and is still being kept alive by a Shikon jewel shard in his back."

"Oh okay." Rin replied as she followed the hanyou and priestess to the hut.

Once they got inside, they saw a smiling Sango holding her son close to her.

"Looks like Haku is okay." Kagome said as she smiled at her friend.

"Indeed. Kagura has yet to make an apperence yet." Sesshomaru said as he sat in his usual place by the wall.

It was only then that they noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Kira?" Shippo asked as he looked around.

"Kira is taking a walk. She said something about light cramps and went out to get some fresh air." _And the fact that her breasts are getting a bit swollen isn't too bad either. _He thought as he mentally smirked at how beauitful she was getting from this pregnancy.

"I'll go and look for her." Kagome said as she turned aroung and headed for the door.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his mate.

"I'll be fine. Besides i need some exercise anyway." She said as she smiled at how worried he was getting over her and then left the hut. She had a basic idea where Kira had gone.

She headed up the shrine stairs and took a hidden path to the right of the shrine itself. She folded the path and soon found a hot spring. And she was right in her thinking.

There, relaxing in the water, was her friend.

"I could smell you from a mile away." Kira said as she looked over at her friend. "Good to see you made it back okay."

Kagome giggled. "Glad to see that Haku is alright as well. Sango's crying over him right now." She said as she sat next to the spring. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine i guess. I think i've just entered my third week of this pregnancy." The demoness said a she streched. "From what i've read, i should have gain a few pounds. Sesshomaru doesn't seem to notice the difference but i have. But i think he did notice one thing."

"Oh and what's that?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well....he.....ummm." Kira started blushing at the thought. She then took a deep breath and blurted it all out. "HE WON"T STOP LOOKING AT MY BREASTS!"

Kagome staired at her for a second and then started laughing. "Is that all?"

"He's become a demonic version of Miroku i swear!" She said as she sank into the water until it was over her lips.

Kagome just kept laughing as her friend tried to hide her embarressment. "Kira it's okay. I don't think Sesshomaru is turning into Miroku anytime soon. He does have more restrent then that perverted monk does anyway.'

Kira just looked over at her friend.

Kagome soon calmed down and placed her feet into the warm water. "if this is a demonic pregnacy and you are three weeks pregnant, then that must mean your breasts must have started swelling because you are starting to preduce milk for when the baby is born."

"Is that why they are so big and sore right now?" Kira asked as she finally rose her lips out of the water.

"Yep. Happened to me you know?" She said as she patted her belly. "Inuyasha wouldn't stop drooling. Which is kinda cute when you think about it."

Kira sighed and then relaxed again. She then stood and got out of the water. "So how did you know i was here?"

"I had a feeling." She said as she watched her friend dry herself off. "And the fact that you still have that jewel shard helped too."

Kira froze and then looked over at her friend. She then sighed as she got dressed. "How long have you known?"

"For a while now. Since i became pregnant i guess. My powers seemed to have gotten stronger. I can even sense where Kohaku is right now. But i'm not going to tell Sango and worry her more then she already is over Haku." Kagome said as she rubbed her belly.

"Yeah. Sango would go ballistic if you told her where Kohaku...." She then froze as she sniffed the air, her eyes wide with fear.

"What is it Kira?" Kagome asked as she carefully stood up.

"Burned earth.....the scent of the wind....and....oh no." She looked over at her best friend with more fear in her eyes.

"And what?" Kagome was starting to get scared now.

"Blood."

* * *

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled as she attacked the village

Sesshomaru dodged the attack and swung Tokijin, releaseing the Dragon Strike upon the wind sorceress.

Kagura smirked and rose into the air to avoid. "You are all wasting my time. Surrender the boy and then i'll leave."

"You can't have my son!" Sango yelled as she threw her bommerang at Kagura.

"We know of the prophecy and we won't let Naraku get his filthy hands on him." Inuyasha said as he released the Adament Barrage.

Miroku held Haku close to him as he kept up the barrier to protect them. _Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be my son? _He thought to himself as he kept up his barrier to block Kagura's attacks. _There has to be a way to get him away from here._

Suddenly, an enormus fireball came flying out of the forest. Kagura narrowly missed it, the heat of it burning the ends of her hair. _What was that? _

"You aren't wanted here Kagura! Leave at once!" Kira said as she came soring threw the air with the Mani Katti in hand.

Kagome soon desended the shrine steps and ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" The hanyou leaped into the air and landed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But Kira smelled blood and Kagura. So we came running." She said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah. Keade got hurt but she'll live." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Go inside the hut and protect Keade. I don't want to lose you."

"Alright. But where's Haku?"

"With Miroku in his barrier. They'll be fine." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. He then raised his Tetsusaiga in time to block another one of Kagura's attacks. "Now go and be safe! You can't fight in your condition and i don't want to lose either of you."

Kagome nodded and ran into the Keade's hut.

Kira landed beside Sesshomaru as he released another Dragon Strike.

"Kira? Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he kept his eyes on the sorceress before him.

"I'm fine. But we have to get Haku out of here for his own protection." She said as she unleased her Dragon Meteor Strike.

"Indeed. But where can the child go where Naraku can not find him." He said before they both jumped into the air to avoid Kagura's Dance of the Dragon.

Kira thought about this as she attacked again. _There's no place in all of Fuedal Japan where Haku is safe. Naraku will find him no matter where we go. _It then dawned on her on what she just said. _Wait a sec. FUEDAL Japan?! That's it! I've got it! _"Sesshomaru! I've got an idea where to hide Haku. Where is he?!"

"With the monk. Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he glanced over at her and saw that she was running back to the hut. _Kira? What are you thinking? _He thought as he turned around just in time to avoid being attacked.

She didn't answer back as she ran up to the monk. "Miroku!"

"Kira! What's going on?" He asked as he noticed she was panting.

"I don't have much time but i've got an idea that i hope will work." She said as she sheathed the Mani Katti.

"What idea?" He was a bit confused as he looked at her.

"Think about it Miroku. If we hide Haku somewhere, Naraku will just find him no matter what. But i know where he won't be able to find him." Kira said as she kneeled before the monk.

"But where can we hide my son where Naraku can't find him?"

"My era." She said as she smirked.

Miroku stared at her in shock.

"I'll have my family take care of him until this is all sorted out with Naraku. I'll also find a way to let you and Sango cross over so you can see him."

"But the well only works for Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku was having difficulty taking this in. He wanted his son to be safe but not at the cost of being seperated from him by a 500 year difference. "How will you get it to work for me and Sango?"

"I don't know. But when things cool down here and i see that Naraku has given up on Haku, then i'll think of a way to reunite the three of you. I promise." She said as she held out her hand. "And i never break a promise. And it's western demon law to always up hold it."

Miroku looked at Kira's offered hand and then down at his scared son. Even more then he feared being sucked into his wind tunnel, he was even more scared about losing his son to Naraku. He then sighed as he looked back up at the demoness. "Sango's heart is going to break over this."

"I'll make sure she has one last word with him before i take him to my era." She said as she continued to hold out her hand. "I want to protect him Miroku. This is the only way. Unless you've got a better idea?"

Miroku grimenced as he soon slowly lowered his staff and the barrier. "Very well." He then picked up Haku and looked at his son, tears welling up in his eyes. "Now Haku. You....You be good... to Kira's family....They'll protect you for us....And....And we'll together again someday....And i'll look forward to that day."

Kira smiled softly as she watched Miroku say goodbye to his son. "It won't be forever Miroku. Just until Naraku stops trying to come after him. Which hopefully will only be a few weeks knowing him."

"I know. It just feels like it's going to be forever until i see him again." He said ass he kissed his son on the forhead and then passed him to Kira.

Kira carefully took the boy into her arms and held him protectivly. "I'd better get going before someone gets seriously hurt out there."

"Knowing that, it'll probably be Inuyasha." Miroku joked as he wiped away his tears.

Kira smirked and then looked at Haku. "I'd better take him to Sango so she can say farewell. I just hope it's short. I want to get him out of here quickly."

"Then go. I'm going to go and check on Keade. She took a heavy wound to her shoulder." He said as he stood up.

Kira nodded and then ran off to find the demon slayer. She soon found Sango leaning against her boomerang, panting heavily. "Sango!"

Sango looked up and gasped when she saw haku in Kira's arms. "KIRA?! What are you thinking?! Haku is...."

"I know Sango but listen. I'm going to take him to my era so he can be safe. I promised Miroku that i'd bring him back here once Naraku has given up on captureing him." She said as she quickly put up a barrier to shield them from Kagura's attacks.

"You're taking him to your era?" Sango asked as she looked at her confused. She thought this over for a minute and she soon realized it too. "I see. If Haku stays here, he's in danger no matter where we go."

"Exactly." Kira said as she looked sternly at the demon slayer.

"Alright. If that's the case then take Haku and go." She said as she placed her hand on the boy's head. "Be good Haku. And be strong."

Haku was crying as he looked at his mother. Though he was only three years old, he could sense that something was going on and it was upseting him.

Sango kissed Haku on the forehead and smiled at her son with tears in her eyes. "Okay. Now go Kira. We'll hold her off." She said as she readied the Hiraikotsu.

Kira nodded and dropped the barrier. She then started running for the well.

"_**You shall not get away from me!"**_ Kira gasped as she heard a dark and familiar voice behind her.

Not wanting to stop to look behind Kira kept running. _Was that well ever this far?_

"_**The boy of the spiritual slayer will be mine!" **_Came Naraku's voice again. He sounded like he was over her in the air.

She glanced behind her and saw he was flying above her in a cloud of miasma. She then growled and quickened her pace, holding Haku closer to her. "Don't worry Haku. We're almost there."

Haku just gripped her haorie and buried his face in the cloth.

Kira looked at him. _He's scared we won't make it too. _She then looked ahead and saw a ray of hope. Well, actually it was the well just ahead of her.

"_**GIVE HIM TO ME!" **_

"Never!" Kira jumped hard into the air to aviod being hit with his tenticals. Even after four years, she still hated tenticals, be it demon or an octopus.

"_**His power will be mine!"**_ He then shot a tentical out and it made a direct hit to her left shoulder.

Kira let out a scream of pain and then started growling. Her body then pulsed and she felt a change in herself. Her eyes glowed red and her fangs grew sharp. She held the boy tightly against her and she spin around in the air. "Naraku! GO TO HELL!" She then released her energy whip out of her finger tips and sliced the tentical in two. The part of the tentical that was stabing her dissalved into nothing, leaving only a bloody wound.

Unfortuantly, she misjudged the distence into the well and fell into it, hitting her head against the wall and blacking out.

"NO!" Naraku witnessed a blue light coming from the well. _Damn you Kira. But i will have that child soon._


	13. Awakening and an Unexpected Surprize

Chapter 13: Awakening and an Unexpected Surprize.

Kagura smirked as she soon flew away from the village. "It's been fun you three but Naraku is telling be to leave. Chow." And with that she vanished.

Inuyasha sighed as he sheathed his sword. "Thank god that's over."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he also put away his sword away.

"Where did Kira go?" Inuyasha asked as he soon noticed that Kira's scent was gone.

Sesshomaru also sniffed the air and noticed there was no spiced cherry blossom scent. _Kira? Where are you?....._Silence...... _KIRA!_ "I can't contact her. She isn't responding."

"Oh no. I bet Naraku took her." Inuyasha then started searching the air for some trace of Naraku's scent.

"But why would he? My heir isn't even concious yet. Let alone having any power." Sesshomaru looked at his half brother like he was an idiot. He then looked to his right and saw Sango walking toward them. "Sango? Where is Kira?"

Sango looked up at the demon lord and wiped away the tears that were in her eyes. "She's safe. I know she is."

"What are ya talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he too looked over at the demon slayer.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Kira thought it would be a good idea to take Haku to her era so he could be safe. I said goodbye to him before she left with him."

Both demons relaxed at hearing this. Sesshomaru more importently. _So that's what she was thinking? She still surprizes me even after four years of begin mated._ He thought as he smirked. "I will go and make sure that she made it there safely." He said as he headed off to the well.

Inuyasha nodded. "Sango lets go back to Keade's hut and make sure she and the other's are okay."

Sango nodded and followed after the hanyou while the demon lord headed toward the well.

* * *

All she could hear was someone crying, the crys echoing in her mind. It sounded like a baby.

_Baby? Could it be...? But it couldn't be. I'm only three weeks pregnant right now. I'm not even showing yet._ She thought as she mentaly started slapping herself to wake up.

Her head was throbbing painfully as she tryed to wake up.

_My head. It hurts. How did that...._It then hit her. _I rememeber, i hit my head when i fell into the well when Naraku attacked me. He was attacking me because.....Because of_..."HAKU!" That's when she finally woke up, sitting up from the shock of realization.

She then grimenced when pain flowed from her shoulder. She gripped her shoulder, swearing under her breath and then looked around.

She was in the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. And from what she could smell and hear, she made it to her era. She then looked around the well for the boy.

He was sitting in the corner of the well, balling his eyes out, not yet noticing that his savior had awakened.

Kira smiled softly as she looked at him. _So he is the one that's been crying. _"Haku. Enough."

The boy wiped away his tears and saw that the demoness was awake. He wobbled to his feet and stumbled over to her, flobbing in her lap only to cry some more.

Kira just smiled softly at him. "You were worried about me. Weren't you?" She asked him as she stroked the boy's hair.

Haku just kept crying, but looked up at her and nodded. "M.....Moony....okay?"

Kira laughed softly. Ever since he was able to talk a few months ago, he had called her by the name of Moony because of the mark on her forehead. For Sesshomaru, Haku just called him Fluffy to the demon lord's great dismay. "Yes Haku. I'm fine. Nothing that a few hours of rest can't cure." She said as she held her bloody shoulder. She then sighed and looked up at the roof that covered the well. "Well, i guess i should get you out of here huh?" She said as she looked back at him and smiled.

Haku nodded and pressed himself close to his aunt. Kira wraped an arm around him and then stood up. She jumped softly out of the well and landed on the rim. "You're in for a big surprize kiddo. You're not in your time anymore. You're in my time. So prepare yourself for a bit of a shock." She said as she jumped off the rim. She then walked up the steps and carefully opened the doors with her injured arm.

She then froze when a glowing blue light filled the small shed.

"Moony?" Haku held onto Kira as he looked over at the well.

Kira slowly turned around to face the well, ready to attack and defend Haku. She soon relaxed when she saw her mate jump out of the well. "Sesshomaru. For a moment there i thought you were someone else." She said as she smiled at him.

"I'm not Naraku if that's what you're thinking." He said as he walked up to her.

"Fluffy!" Haku said happy as he recognized the demon lord.

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Why must he call me that?"

"Oh calm down Sesshomaru. He's just a kid. It's only his way of remembering your name." She said as she smiled at the boy.

The demon lord just sighed but smiled at the boy. "I'm just glad he didn't get the name from Serenissima." He said as he ruffed Haku's hair.

Haku just giggled at the demon lord.

Kira smiled and then sighed. "Come on. I promised his parents that i'd take him to my parents so they can take care of him. He should be safe there."

"Oh would you just come out already!" Came a female voice from outside the well house.

The both of them jumped at the sudden rudeness of the voice.

"Is it me. Or did that sound like something Inuyasha would say?" Kira asked as she held Haku close to her.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he slowly slid open the door.

"About time." Said a woman that stood a few feet away from the door. She had long silver hair that was braided, chocolate brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. But what really shocked them was the fact that she had the same dog ears as Inuyasha but she had the same facial struture of Kagome. She was wearing black leather pants, black boots, a red leather top, and what looked like Inuyasha's Fire Rat haorie drapped over her shoulders. There was also a sword strapped to her side. "Didn't think you guys would ever come out."

"Who are you?" Kira asked as she held Haku protectively.

"Well isn't it obvious?" The woman said as she gave them the familar scowl that was Inuyasha's trademark look. Which looked really odd on Kagome's face.

"You smell like my half brother and his mate." Sesshomaru stated as he stood close to his own mate.

"Duh! Because they are my parents." The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyence. "I can't believe my uncle was this stupid when he was young." She then sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm Sukimaru Higurashi. Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi and the Half Demon Priestess Guardian of Japan." She said it all as if she was bored with her title.

"You're Sukimaru?" Kira asked as she stared at her best friends future daughter.

"Duh. Didn't i just say that?" Sukimaru said as she sighed as if annoyed.

"You are deffiantely related to my half brother. You have his attitude." Sesshomaru said as he scowled back at her.

"Yeah whatever. But come on. You better follow me into the house." She said as she turned and walked toward toward the house. When she noticed the two weren't moving she stopped and glared at them over her shoulder. "Well come on already! I haven't got all day."

Sesshomaru and Kira looked at each other and then decided to follow her.

_What do you think she wants?_ Kira asked as they followed the half demon priestess into the house.

_Maybe she is going to help us protect our children somehow. _He thought as he watched Sukimaru mutter a spell to unlock the front door.

_We'll just have to wait and see what she wants._ Kira said as she and the demon lord went into the house and awaited to see what happened next.


	14. A Little Help from a Future Desendent

**OMG! YEAH! People are reading my story again! *squeals happily* And i'm sorry that i haven't updated my story in a long time. Been busy wth work and family stuff. And the holidays were going off and such yeah.....busy past two months. But here it is! Another up for the story.**

**Also, Snowy B and Sessdogbro get cookies for reveiwing and putting my story their favorites list. **

* * *

Chapter 14: A Little Help from a Future Desendent.

Sesshomaru and Kira entered the empty house and followed Sukimaru into the family room. Haku was silent but clung to Kira for dear life.

Kira couldn't help but trust her for some reason. She was letting off an aura that was making her feel relaxed.

"Sit." Sukimaru said as she flopped on the recliner.

Sesshomaru and Kira took a seat on the couch and looked at the gaurdian before them.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?' Kira asked as she let Haku sit on the couch between her and the demon lord.

"It's about our future. And the fact that that basturd Naraku is trying to get our powers in the fuedal era." Sukimaru said as she sat up straight in the recliner. "Hoshimaru said she had a vision of me speaking to you guys soon about this and i guess i had no choice in the matter." She said as she sighed. "Though why it couldn't be her i will never understand.

"Hoshimaru?" Kira started smiling as she placed her hands on her stomach. "So our daughter is going to be named Hoshimaru?"

"Yep. And you're son is going to be Kenji. Just like you guys wanted them to be named. Or so your older selves keep telling us." Sukimaru said as she started twirling a lock of silver hair around her clawed figure. "And there's also Haku. He's back at the mansion right now though. He may be immortal but he's still able to get sick for some reason. He currently has the flu and Kenji and Hoshimaru and taking care of him while i get stuck doing this." She then stopped playing with her hair and sighed. "But that's not what we need to talk about right now. What i need to tell you involves little Haku and my soon to be born self. Not to mention your future children."

Kira nodded while Sesshomaru remained silent.

Sukimaru took a deep breath and sighed. "We gaurdians are all going to be in grave danger if you don't destory Naraku soon while we are all still infents. Well toddler in Haku's case."

"We already figured this. And we are already searching for the filth as we speak." Sesshomaru said as he stared at his future neise.

"I know. Mom told me of the search and of how you all defeated Naraku. She told it to us as a bedtime story when we were kids."

"Are you going to tell us how to defeat Naraku?" Kira asked as she looked hopeful at the gaurdian.

"I am told by my master not to reveal events that will effect the out come of the final battle and possibly effect the future." She sounded annoyed. "He pracically drilled that into my head when we were learning how to control our gaurdian powers. But there are certain elements of the final battle that he told me that i will be able to reveal to you two."

"And who is this master of yours?" Sesshomaru asked as he mindlessly held Haku close to him.

"That is also something i'm not allowed to reveal." She said as she looked at her uncle. "But i am allowed to say that you'll meet him soon after you save your mother from that basturd Naraku in about three months. Pay attention to dad when Lady Inukimi is with you guys. She's going to be traveling with you while mom is here relaxing and getting ready to give birth to me. But dad will be traveling with you about a week after i'm born. Which is going to be about two weeks from the delivery date the doctor predicted."

Sesshomaru nodded and made a mental note of that.

"Anyway." Sukimaru said as she sighed. "Another thing i am allowed to tell you is that Naraku is going to be destoryed sometime before Kira's time to deliver. Naraku is going to be up to his old tricks and stuff but there is a way to premenently destory him."

"And that would be?" Kira asked as she still had her hands on her flat stomach.

"The Shikon Jewel." Sukimaru just stared them both down.

Both demons stared at the gaurdian before them.

"The...the Shikon jewel? But how?" Kira said as she placed her hand over her heart, where a shard of the jewel was hidden under the fabric.

"Very soon, Naraku is getting to be irritated with not being able to kidnapped the infent gaurdians and go back to stealing the remaining jewel shards. Of which there are only four left." She said as she showed four clawed fingers. "The two the flea bitten wolf Koga has, the one in Kohaku's back, and..." She looked dicrectly at Kira. "....The one you are holding onto right now Kira. And there's no point in hiding it from me. My priestess powers are strong and i can see it right there over your heart."

Sesshomaru looked at Kira in shock. "You have a shard of the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yeah. I've had it on me for the past for years. Had it ever since I slayed that lizard demon a week before my sixteenth birthday." She said as she smiled nervously and took out the jewel shard..

"How come i've never sensed until now?" He asked as he just stared at the shard.

"I can answer that one." Sukimaru said as she stratched her dog ear. "Since she had the jewel shard on her for the past four years, her demonic aura covered that of the shard. But since she had no real use for the shard, it remained pure and soon became one with her heart. It remains pure as long as her heart remains pure. And since she is pregnant, it's as pure as it's going to get." She said as she leaned back in the chair. "But since it's aura is covered by a demonic arua, it's going to make Naraku go nuts over where it is. But he's going to think it's complete until the final battle when he finally senses it."

"But how can the jewel destroy Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked back over at the gaurdian.

"Light will destory him." She said as she smirked. "Naraku will be afraid of the pure light that not only the corrupted jewel will soon have, but also of Kagome's power as well. But the light from your jewel shard Kira will eventually kill him for good. You just need to make sure that jewel stays pure."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand."

"Me too. I'll make sure this shard stays on me at all times." Kira said as she placed a hand over her heart where the shard was.

Haku didn't notice anything. He was currently sleeping on Sesshomaru's fluff.

Kira looked over at the boy and sighed. "But what about Haku and yourself when you are born? How are we going to protect them?"

Sukimaru sighed and the reached into her pocket. Once she found what she was looking for, she stood and walked over to the couch where they were all sitting on. She pulled out her hand and revealed a small black beaded bracelet with a single white fang on it. She pulled the bracelet on Haku's wrist and then stood.

"What is that?" Kira asked as she looked at the bracelet.

"That bracelet is made from the beads and fangs of my father's rosery. Mom finally decided to take it off him once Naraku was destoried. He swore to never leave her for anything and so mom took off the rosery. But she had his favorite red collar enchanted with the Subdueing Spell just in case." Sukimaru said as she stood before them. "Mom never did fully trust dad but she didn't say the subdueing word since she put the collar on him."

"But what is the purpose of this bracelet now?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the gaurdian.

"It'll hide Haku's scent, aura, and power. He'll become invisable to those who try and hunt him down. Mainly Naraku." She said as she took out a pocket watch from inside her haorie. She then sighed and put the watch away. "I'm a gaurdian and yet the gods don't make it so fellow gaurdians know when to call."

"Are you expecting a call from the others?" Kira asked as she looked up at Sukimaru.

"Yeah. Kenji was suppose to contact me to let me know when the coast was clear back at the mansion. The master absolutly forbade me from meeting you today. But i escaped last night so that i would be able to talk with you. Because as you know, once Hoshimaru has a vision, nothing can stop it from coming true." She said as she looked at Kira.

Kira nodded. "But did Kenji get the gift of foresight too?"

Sukimaru sighed. "I really didn't want to spoil everything for you too but the terms of the gift for Hoshimaru and Kenji are odd. Kenji sees the bad stuff that's about to happen where Hoshimaru sees the good stuff. Me meeting you guys today was one of the good visions she got. And unfortunatly, Kenji got one last night."

"What did he see?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the gaurdian.

"Just you and the others fighting Kagura this morning. And Kira running away for some reason but Haku said that he received the bracelet today when he was a toddler so we all guess you were running away with him." Sukimaru said as she went back over to the recliner. "Anyway. You two better get going and head back to the past. I'm going to be hanging around here for a while until i get the signel from Kenji. And don't forget that Christmas will be in a few days. You're going to be getting something special from all of us. Something that will help you all in the coming battle with Naraku."

Both nodded and stood. Kira carefully took the sleeping Haku into her arms as Sesshomaru already headed outside.

"Kira." The demoness jumped as she heard Sukimaru right behind her.

She turned around and faced the gaurdian before her. "Yes?" She noticed that Sukimaru had a saddened look on her face.

Sukimaru looked up and stared longing at her future aunt. "Take care of mother and father, Kagome and Inuyasha i mean. This battle is going to be hard on them the most."

"What do you mean?" Kira was confused as she looked at the gaurdian.

"From what mother told me in the bedtime story, the dark Shikon jewel will corrupt Inuyasha's heart and make his demon blood wake up, causing him to do something unforgivable."

"What?"

Sukimaru looked away. "I wish i could tell you but i can't. The master made it clear not to reveal improtent details about the final battle." She then looked back into the sapphire eyes of Kira. "But just know that you have to protect Kagome at all costs. Or i'm not going to know her as i grow up."

Kira stared at her and then noticed the hint. Not saying anything, she smiled and nodded. "I promise i'll protect her Sukimaru. Not matter what."

Sukimaru smiled and nodded. "Thank you Kira. You better get going. I can sense Sesshomaru is wondering what is taking you so long.'

She nodded. "You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah. I've had worse with that old man anyway. I'm used to his punishments." She said as she followed the demoness out of the house.

Kira laughed. "You're just like Inuyasha. Always getting into trouble."

"Hey it's not my fault the old man keeps finding ways to punish me!" Sukimaru complained as they were now outside.

Kira just laughed more while Sukimaru relocked the door with another spell.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the girls.

"Nothing dear." She said as she held Haku close to her.

Then all three froze when they heard something landed behind them. They all turned and Kira thought she was seeing double.

Standing before them was a clone of Sesshomaru, except he seemed to have sapphire eyes and Kira's haorie.

"Kenji? Is the coast clear?" Sukimaru asked as she went over to him.

"Yes. The Master left only a minute ago for a meeting at father's company. He'll be back within a few hours. I informed him that you were out shopping. That seemed to convince him." Said the boy the demons now knew to be their son.

Sesshomaru was the first to step forward. "Kenji?"

Kenji looked up at the mention of his name. "Yes father?"

"You look like me. Only with your mother's eyes."

Kenji was silent for a while as he started at his younger father. "Sister has your eyes."

They were then both silent until Sukimaru cleared her throut. "As much fun as this might seem, I have to get going before the Master kills me."

"Indeed." Kenji said as he wrapped an arm around the half demon priestess. "I have to be going now father. You will be meeting me and my sister very soon." He said as he looked over at Kira. He bowed his head to her and smiled softly. "Take good care of Haku mother. And Sukimaru too when she is born." He was then surrounded by a glowing sphere and took off into the air.

Kira walked up beside Sesshomaru and they both looked up at the sky where the light disappeared.

"Kenji. He is going to make a fine son." Sesshomaru said as he silently wrapped his arm around his mate, his hand resting on her stomach.

Kira smiled. "Yes he is. And from the sound of it, so will Hoshimaru."

The demon lord nodded and the escorted his mate back to the well.


	15. A Quick Return

**Sorry i couldn't think of much to do with this chapter. **

Chapter 15: A Quick Return

Sesshomaru and Kira walked over to the well and just stood outside..

"I know what you are thinking." Sesshomaru said as he watched her staring out at the sky. "And yes we will be returning soon. Christmas is coming soon and you need to return home to inform your parents of the great news."

Kira smiled as she turned to look at him. "Thank you. Besides, i need to go Christmas shopping anyway." She said as she adjusted Haku in her arms.

"Then let us go back then." He wrapped an arm around her and they both walked inside the wellhouse.

* * *

It was an hour later after Kira explained everything she had been told from Sukimaru. They were all in Keade's hut as she explianed.

"So Naraku is afraid of purified light?" Miroku asked as he held Haku close to him. Even though it had been a few hours, it still felt like an eturnity since he last held his child.

Kira nodded. "Yes. That's what Sukimaru told us. Naraku fears Kagome's powers and any shread of pure light in the Shikon jewel that he holds."

Miroku nodded as he looked at his son. "And you are sure this bracelet will conceil my son?"

"Has Kagura attacked?" Sesshomaru stated bluntly and he gave Miroku his old glare.

"No."

"Then it works." He said as he snaked his arm around Kira.

Kira just sighed and shook her head at him. "Just give it a few days and you'll know it works.

"What is Sukimaru like?" Kagome asked innocently as she looked intently at her friend, her hands on her round belly.

Kira smiled. "She very beautiful just like you Kagome. But she has Inuyasha's attitude unfortunatly. She also has Inuyasha's silver hair and ears but she has your eyes."

Kagome smiled hearing this.

"Sounds like Sukimaru is going to be a lot like me." Inuyasha said as he smirked, day dreaming about his daughter.

Kagome just rolled her eyes but still smiled. "And what about your son? What was he like?"

"He is indeed going to be like me." Sesshomaru said as he remembered the way Kenji looked. "Yet he has his mother's eyes."

"But he has your stare." Kira said as she smirked up at him.

Sesshomaru just smirked himself.

"And what about Hoshimaru?" Sango asked as she stroked the curled up Kilala in her lap.

"We didn't get to see her or hear what she looked like. But from the sound of it, both she and Kenji have my gift of foresight. Though Hoshimaru can see good events and Kenji can only see bad events. Which is probably why he was so stern looking."

"I bet he doesn't date much because he keeps having bad visions of the girl leaving him." Shippo said as he licked the lollipop he had found in Kagome's bag.

Kira giggled at this. "Or maybe Hoshimaru keeps spoiling surpirzes for him for his birthday and Christmas."

"Yeah maybe." Inuyasha said as he sighed and layed down on the hardwood floor.

Kira sighed as she looked at him. "Well we better get going. I have to go Christmas shopping and tell my parents the news."

"You're coming back right momma?" Rin asked as she finally spoke up. She was also licking a lollipop but of a varity that Kira happened to like that had bubble gum inside.

"Of course i am Rin. And i'll make sure to bring you more Blow-Pops okay?" She said as she went over and hugged the girl.

"Okay momma." Rin hugged her foster mother.

They soon pulled apart and the demoness went over to her mate.

"You are going to rot her teeth out. You know that right?" Sesshomaru said when they were a safe distence away from the hut.

"Yes i know." She smirked at him as she held onto his arm. "But i rarely give those blow pops to her. She's hyper enough without them."

"That is true." He said as they walked through the forest. "So what are you going to get me for Christmas?"

She giggled. "Haven't you learned by now that it's forbidden for the giver to reveal what they bought for the receiver? It's been four years."

"Not really." He said as he smirked at her.

"Well you should because i'm not going to tell you what i'm getting you." She said as she held herself proudly.

When they got to the well, he stopped her and held her in front of him. "Do you have any idea how you are going to tell your parents that you are expecting a child?"

Her smiled vanished as she looked at him. "No not really. But i was thinking of telling them over dinner. Mostly because the baby probably isn't detectable yet for an ultra sound."

"Telling them during dinner would be best." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled and hugged him. "You think so?"

"I know so." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

They stayed like the for several minutes and then broke apart. They then held each others' hands and jumped into the well.


	16. Christmas Night

**Okay, so because the last chapter was so short, i'm posting this chapter as well to make up for the last chapter. Hope you like. **

**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

Chapter 16: Christmas Night

After a few days of shopping for family and friends, Kira felt exhausted. And when her parents asked what was wrong with her, she just simply said that she wasn't getting enough sleep. So far they still didn't know that she was pregnant.

Kagome and Inuyasha had come over Christmas Eve to spend the night. Inuyasha had also had an arm load of gifts because he didn't want Kagome to overwork herself.

Kira was now just laying on her bed with her eyes closed. She was still tired and felt like resting.

"Are you alright Kira?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the room. He had gotten used to wearing Modern Era cloths and was wearing a navy blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants.

"Tired." She mumbled as she rolled over onto her side.

He chuckled as he closed the door behind him. He then went over to the bed and sat next to her. "Is the pregnancy bothering you that much dear?"

"No. Not really."

"Then why are you so tired lately?" He said as he stroked her hair.

"I'm worried about my parents reactions tomorrow." She moaned as she just layed on the bed.

He chuckled again. "Are you really that worried?"

She rolled over to face him and looked up at him. "I'm terrified. What if they panic and order me to get an abortion or something? Or what if they refused to talk to me?"

He just kept smiling. "I'm sure your parents will not ignore you or have you get this 'abortion' thing. You are their daughter and they will be proud of you for bareing the heir of the western lands." He said as he leaned over and kissed her. "I am already proud of you. And I am happy and honored to be having you bare my child."

She smiled softly at him and sat up. "And i am happy and honor to be carrying your child." She said as she moved close to him and kissed him.

He kissed her back, running a hand over her stomach. He then pushed her back onto the bed as he held her in a kiss.

_Somebody is wanting me. _She said softly in his mind as she felt his hand move up and gently squeezed her breast.

_Only a little._ He said cutely as he continued to move his hand upward to cup her face.

She smirked in the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

_I've been wanting to mate with you again. It felt so good._ He admitted as his other hand traced it's way down her side and to her hip.

She shivered a bit as she felt her shirt being lifted up but kept kissing him. _You know what? So did I._

He smirked lustfully and slipped her shirt off. "Then let me give you a Christmas present you will never forget." He said as he unhooked her bra and began to pleasure her.

* * *

It was around midnight and all was silent. Everyone was asleep and the Christmas tree in the family room glowed in the darkness.

The minute the grandfather clock struck midnight, soot started rolling out of the chimney and out fell a man in now soot covered white and teal robes, coughing as he sat on the hearth.

"Haku! Move it! I'm coming down." Came a female voice above him.

"Okay okay hold on." The man named Haku crawled out of the fireplace and stood. He dusted himself off as a female demon soon came down.

"Tell me again why we couldn't use the front door?" Haku asked as he watched the demoness crawl out of the fireplace.

The demoness had long silver hair in pigtail braids, bright golden eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a haorie with a blue honeycomb sakura pattern on the left shoulder and on the ends of the sleeves. She also wore white pants, black boots and a yellow and blue sash around her shoulders. She was now just covered in soot as she sighed and looked at the spiritual slayer. "Because in case you forgot, grandpa and grandma have a security system on the mansion. And we didn't want to wake the whole house now did we?" She said as she glared at Haku

Haku said as looked over at the tree. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Very sure." Came Kenji said as he soon appeared in the fireplace. "They will need help in the final battle with Naraku." As he got out of the fireplace, he reached into his haorie and pulled out three small bracelets made of black beads and a single fang.. "Let's make this quick. The Master will be waking soon."

Sukimaru soon appeared in the fireplace. She dusted herself off quickly and pulled out the three same bracelet from her pants pocket. "They will need these more then we do now."

Hoshimaru nodded and took off her bracelet from her wrist. "Indeed they will. If the stories are true, it will be only a few months until the final battle with Naraku comes. They will need these bracelets to protect themselves and our infent selves."

"And it will be only a few months until Sukimaru, myself and you, my dear sister, are born." Kenji said as he watched Haku digged around in his robes and finally pulled out his bracelet plus two others.

"But don't they already have one of these for baby Haku?" Hoshimaru said as she held the bracelet gently in her fingers.

"If memory serves right, Naraku will come after them all soon. And since only the infent me has the Cloaking Bracelet, it won't hide all of them." Haku said as he looked at his fellow gaurdians.

"Alright. Enough talk." Kenji said as he held the bracelet before him. "We need to leave here soon before the Master senses that we are gone."

"Alright alright." Sukimaru said as she sighed heavily. "Let's get this over with."

They all nodded and held out the bracelets in one hand. All ten of them started glowing and rose into the air. Haku started to recite and enchantment on the ten bracelets while praying. The ten bracelets then grouped together as a single ball of light and, after a bright flash of light, were soon enclosed in a small wrapped packaged.

Hoshimaru held out her hands and let the box float down to her. "Hopefully they will realize the tenth bracelet will be for Rin." She said as she went over to the tree and placed it under it's branches.

"They will." Kenji said as he went over to his sister with a soft smile on his face. "Father did say that he was the one who realized who the tenth bracelet was ment for."

Hoshimaru nodded as she looked at the present under the tree.

Sukimaru sighed and the froze. She lifted her head slightly and sniffed the air.

"What is it Sukimaru?" Haku asked as he noticed the half demon priestess walked over toward the doors.

"Not sure. I'll be right back." She said as she gently and quietly turned the knob.

"Sukimaru you can't! We can't let anyone see us." Hoshimaru warned as she watched her friend.

"Don't worry. I know what i'm doing. Just stay here until i get back." She said as she quietly opened the door and disappeared outside.

She followed the familiar scent across the front hall and toward the kitchen. She could soon hear that someone was inside the kitchen and making a lot of noise.

As she got closer to the door, she gently pushed it open and peeked inside.

She then smiled softly as she saw her younger looking father making something for her still pregnant mother.

"Geez. Why does Kagome have to have these weird cravings in the middle of the night?" He mumbled as he sliced up a banana and put the slices on the toasted bread. He then froze and glanced over at the door. "Who's there? Kagome is that you?"

Sukimaru laughed softly. "Not really but close enough." She said as she slowly opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. "Hi.....dad."

Inuyasha stood there in shock. He didn't even flinch when the knife he was holding suddenly dropped to the floor. "Did.....Did you just call me dad?"

"Well duh. You are my father." She said as she leaned against the wall. "Course i'm not born yet for another four months or so."

"You're....my daughter.....aren't you?" He was soon relaxing as he took in the half demon girl's features. Kira was right. His daughter did have his ears, hair and additude but Kagome's eyes.

"Geez, mom was right. You really were not all that smart when she met you." Sukimaru said as she smirked a bit.

"I'm smart enough to know that you have my ears and hair." He said as he bent over to pick up the fallen knife.

"Feh whatever." Sukimaru said as she went over to her father.

Inuyasha stood up and placed the knife on the counter. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked up at her now that she was standing next to him.

"The others and i were dropping off your present that's gonna help ya avoid Naraku." She said as she picked up a banana slice and started eating it. "But I soon smelled your scent and wanted to meet my younger father."

Inuyasha sighed and went back to making the sandwhich.

Sukimaru just smiled. "Mom got hungry huh?"

"Yeah. She's craving a toasted banana, peanut butter and jelly sandwhich right now." He said as he opened the jar of jelly that was next to the cutting board.

"Just so you know in the future, bananas are gonna be my favorite food." She said as she watched her father.

"That explains why Kagome's been craving banana's lately." He said as he smeared on the jelly on the other piece of toast.

Sukimaru giggled and picked up another banana slice. "And in case you and Kagome have been wondering. Yes, i'm going to become a holy terror growing up and yes, you and mother are going to be wonderful parents."

Inuyasha stopped and looked over at his daughter. He smiled softly as he looked at her. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"Course you kinda suck at it."

"HEY!"

Sukimaru giggled. "I'm kidding!"

Inuyasha huffed and slipped on the jelly on the toast to complete the sandwhich. "You deffinately have Kagome's sense of humor." He said dryly as he sliced the sandwhich in half and place it on a plate.

"Sorry." She said as she stood up and stretched. "I should be going."

"Really?' Inuyasha looked up at his future daughter.

"Yeah. The master tends to be a little hard on us when he discovers us missing. Mostly me though." She said as she sighed a bit.

"Who is your master? Kira said that you couldn't tell her." He said as he started putting the peanut butter and jelly away in the pantry and placed the dirty knife in the sink.

"She's right. I can't tell you. But you'll know soon." She said as she smiled at him.

Inuyasha growled and he picked up the plate.

"Tell me. Has your right eye been hurting?"

He froze in front of the door. "Yeah.....it....it has....." He asked as he looked over at her. "What about it?"

"It's a sign dad." She said as she went over to him. "It's a sign of something to come. And it's a sign of how close you are to the basturd's mother."

"You mean Sesshomaru's mother?" He asked as he looked at her curiously.

She nodded "Uh huh. The black pearl in your eye is resonating to her presense the close you get to her."

"But why is it resonating to her?" He asked as he rubbed his fingers over his right eye.

"Think about it dad. Who is it that resides in the land between this world and the next?" She said as she poked him in the forehead.

He was silent after that as he thought about it. "But...it can't be.....how can he be reacting to her? He's dead."

"I don't know. The master never really told us how he came to be alive again. I tired asking you and mom but you guys wouldn't spill either." She said as she leaned against the wall.

"Guess we'll have to find out then." He said as he switched off the light and left the kitchen.

Sukimar followed after him. "That is the only way."

They stopped in front of the stairs and looked at each other.

"I guess this is goodbye." Inuyasha said as he looked at his daughter.

Sukimaru laughed softly. "Not really. And not forever. I am gonna be born in about four months. And it depends if Hoshimaru predicts me meeting anyone of you again."

Inuyasha nodded. "You better get going before the old man notices that you guys are gone."

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah. Later dad." She hugged her father softly and then headed toward the living room and he went up the stairs. "Okay. Let's get going." She told the others as she closed the door behind her.

"Finally." Haku said as he got up off ther couch. "What were you doing for so long?"

"None of your business." She said as she walked past him

Hoshimaru rolled her eyes, already knowing who Sukimaru had been talking too.

They all formed a circle and in a flash of light, disappeared.

* * *


	17. the News Revealed

Chapter 17: The News Revealed.

Kira graoned as she woke up the next morning, snuggling the warm naked body of her husband that was next to her. She smiled softly as she felt his arm wrap around her slender form.

"Good morning Kira." He said softly as he kissed her forehead. "And Merry Christmas."

She laughed softly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Morning Sesshomaru."

"Did you like your present last night?" He said as he pulled her closer to him.

She nodded. "Yes i did. It was wonderful."

He smiled. "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

She moaned softly in the kiss as it woke her up more.

He soon broke the kiss and nuzzled her. "We should get dressed soon. We don't want to keep them waiting."

She nodded and sat up with him. "I am a little nervous though."

"Don't be." He nuzzled the side of her face. "You're parents will still love you. And i will be there right beside you."

Kira smiled and nodded. "Then i guess i have nothing to fear then."

He nodded and kissed her on the lips.

Kira wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with all the love and passion she had for him.

They soon broke the kiss and just looked at each other.

"Get dressed." Kira said as she kissed him on the cheek and then headed for the closet.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her walk away. He then got off the bed and followed.

* * *

Everyone was down stairs and opening the first round of presents. Inuyasha and Kagome got a lot of baby care things. She could stop saying how cute everything was, including the cloths. Inuyasha was just glad she was happy and not being sat. He had also gotten her an emerald pendent necklace for Christmas that she seemed to love at all.

He didn't steal it. He just used some of the gold coins that Ishiyama had given him.

Kagome was unwrapping their new crib when Sesshomaru and Kira came through the door.

"'Bout time you two woke up." Inuyasha said as he ate some pocky he had gotten.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kira said as she walked past him.

Sesshomaru just smirked as he sat next to her.

"Merry Christmas Kira!" Yumai said as she handed her daughter a present.

"Thanks mom." Kira smiled as she opened her present. More designer cloths and a new haorie in the same warm orange color of her and Sesshomaru's room back in the palace.

_So when do you plan on telling them again? _Sesshomaru asked as he opened his present.

_Tonight at dinner. Remember we do that toast and announce what we hope to gain in the coming year?_

_Yes._

_That's when i plan to tell them that i'm pregnant._

_Alright then. Just don't forgot._

_I won't.

* * *

  
_

The whole family had a great Christmas. Inuyasha really liked the pocky he had gotten and had been eating it all day. That is until Kagome 'sat' him so she could have the rest. Kira had found the box full of the Cloaking Bracelets and had them hidden in her bag for when the four of them went back to the Feudal Era.

It was later that night and everyone was now heading down to the dinning room. Kira was a little nervous but Sesshomaru insisted that she tell them or they wouldn't have sex until after the heir was born. Disappointed, she had no choice.

"Well now." Koduko said as the appitizers were finished and the plates being taken away by the servents. "Now it's time to say what we hope to gain in the coming year."

"Well, i'll go first." Inuyasha looked lovingly at Kagome. "I hope to be a great father."

Kagome smiled and they both kissed.

Kira smiled at them and held onto Sesshomaru's hand under the table while her father and mother toasted to her friends future. Her hand was shaking slightly in his strong one.

"Now...." Koduko said as he went into thought. "....What would i like to gain in the next year?"

"How....How about...." Kira mumbled. "How about the title of grandfather?"

Yumai almost choked on her wine.

Koduko's eyes went wide with shock. "What....what did you say dear?"

Kira took a deep breath and looked at her father. "Dad. You and mom are going to be grandparents."

"Kira? Sweety are you saying that....that....?" Yumai was staring at her daughter in confusion.

"Yes mother. Kira is pregnant." Sesshomaru said proudly for Kira, senseing that her nerves were overwhelming her.

Koduko and Yumai silent and Kira feared the worse. She could already see it now. Her parents yelling at her for allowing this to happen and forcing her to get an abortion.

Sesshomaru squeezing her hand to get her out of her thoughts. _Kira. Stop it._

"Kira...." Koduko said shortly.

"Ye....Yes dad." Her voice was softly frombeing scared.

"Kira. Why do you look so sacred?" Yumai asked as she looked at her daughter with concern now. There was also a smile on her face the Kira didn't seem to see.

"She fears that you two are going to yell at her and have something called an abortion done. Something of which i do not fully understand." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Koduko smirked. The smirked then turned into a smile which lead to him chuckling and then laughing. "Now why would i want something like that done to my daughter and future grandchild?"

"What?" Kira looked up in surprize and confusion.

"Kira." He was still laughing and now shaking his head. "I already knew this was to come. In case you forgot, i still have the gift of forsight. I already knew that you were pregnant after i had this premonition of you throwing up outside some cave and Lord Sesshomaru holding you affectionently and protectively. Like any future father does while his wife is pregnant. Grandfather always told me how protective he was of his mate. Wouldn't leave her side for a second."

Kira smiled and started to relax.

"How come you never told me Koduko?" Yumai asked as she looked at him sternly.

"Because. I had another premonition that she wanted to surprize us. I didn't want to ruin the surprize for you dear." He said as he smiled innocently at his wife.

Yumai sighed and then just smiled.

"So....you're not mad or anything?" Kira asked as she soon relaxed. Sesshomaru's thumb was rubbing the side of her hand which helped her relax more.

"Of course not sweetheart." Yumai said as she got up and went over to her daughter to hug her. "It was just a bit of a shock for me. Since your father always seems to like keeping secrets from me anyway. I'm very proud of you."

Kira smiled and hugged her mother with one arm, keeping the other one in Sesshomaru's comfort.

"As am i Kira. I'm very proud to hear that you are carrying the heir of the Western Lands within you. Nothing could make me more proud." Koduko said as he rose his glass. "To Kira and Sesshomaru. May their heir be a gloriously blessed one."

Everyone else do the same and then dinner was served.

_Do you think we should tell him of the prophecy? _Sesshomaru asked as he eyed the turkey being placed on the table.

_No. I don't think they should know. Besides. Dad will probably have a premonition about that some day anyway._ She said as she started serving herself some mashed potatoes.

Sesshomaru nodded and started serving himself as well.


	18. One Month Later

Chapter 18. One Month Later....

One month had passed since Kira had told her parents that she was pregnant. Arrangments had been made with their doctor at the demon hospital and she was given enough meds to last her until she was due. The check up dates had been made in advance and Kira bought a calender to remember when to head back to the Modern era.

Kira and Sesshomaru were now back in the Western Castle, enjoying themselves. Kira was currently in the bedroom, staring at herself in a full length mirror. She was standing with her side toward the mirror, looking at her belly. She was now a full 7 and a half weeks pregnant. And after reading a few books on human pregnancies, at 14 weeks she should be starting to show.

It was barely visible but she could see that her belly was indeed starting to show.

"My god. There you are Hoshimaru." She said as she smiled at her belly. "Only four more months until i see you."

"Hi momma!" Rin said as she came in with a tray holding a tea pot and a cup.

Kira smiled seeing Rin. "Hello Rin. I take it Sesshomaru told you to send that up huh?" She let the cloth of her haorie fall and tied it closed with the blue sash.

"Yep!" She said as she placed the tray on the desk. "Lord Sesshomaru is working really hard right now."

"Is he now?" She asked as she sat at the desk. She then poured some tea and started drinking it.

"Yeah. Something about a demon clan invading the southern border of the lands." Rin said as she went over to the bed and sat on it.

"And you just want to keep my company huh?"

Rin nodded happily.

Kira smiled and giggled. "Your little sister is growing very well." She said as she rubbed her belly.

Rin giggled and ran over to her mother. She placed her hands on Kira's belly and smiled. "I can't believe i'm going to have a little sister."

Kira smiled at the cute girl and then stroked her hair. "And in about a week the Oracle with be here."

"The Oracle?" Rin asked as she looked up at Kira.

"Yes. And from what Sesshomaru told me, this Oracle will be able to see how our child will be when they grow up. And determine the gender based on the baby's arua."

"Oh. But you already know that i'm going to have a little sister." Rin said as she sat on the floor.

"I know. But.....I've been getting a feeling that Hoshimaru may have some company inside me." Kira said as she rubbed her stomach. "And from what my father told me, the only way Hoshimaru is able to see good things and Kenji is able to see bad things is if they were born as twins."

"But didn't Lord Sesshomaru say that it was very rare for twins to be born?"

"I did." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room. He went over to Kira and gave her a loving kiss. "Hello darling."

Kira giggled and kissed him back. "Hello sweetheart."

"Rin. Go and play with Jaken. I wish to speak to your mother." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the girl.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin laughed as she got up and ran out the door.

Once they were sure she was far enough, Kira looked up at Sesshomaru. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about."

"It's about the Oracle." Sesshomaru said as he went to sit on the bed.

Kira nodded and got up off the chair and went over to him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's just...." He then took a deep breath and sighed. "From what i remember my father telling me, the Oracle needs to touch you in order to sense the infent. And because of the mark and the bond that we have, and because of how protective i've been over you since you became pregnant. I'm probably going to feel uncomfortable having someone, let alone a male, touching you in anyway that displeases me."

"But Miroku's touched my butt a few times and Inuyasha had to rescue me that one time when you were fighting off that demon and couldn't get to me." Kira said as she held his arm.

"The monk is a known pervert and I gave Inuyasha permission to touch you so you could be safe." Sesshomaru simply said as he wrapped his arms around his mate. "The Oracle just comes in and places his hands on your stomach without even asking permission. Father wouldn't stop growling when the Oracle touched my mother."

"This Oracle isn't going to do anything to harm me right?" She asked as she looked at him a little confused.

"No. He will not harm you. He just presses his hand down enough to feel the infent inside...." He froze when he ran his hands over her stomach. "Dear.....Are you starting to show?"

She blushed heavily and held his hand on her stomach. "Uh huh."

Sesshomaru smiled softly and kiss her on the side of her neck. "You are getting more beautiful each day with this pregnancy."

She smirked at him. "Is that mostly because my breasts have gone up a size?"

He looked at her innocently and then looked away. He then mumbled a maybe and got playfully punched in the stomach. He chuckled a bit as he looked at her.

"Well. At least i stopped throwing up." She said as she layed down on the bed.

"Yes indeed." He had to admit, he was glad that she wasn't getting morning sickness anymore. It was starting to worry him.

After relaxing for a few minutes, Kira propped her self up on her elbows and looked at him. "So when is this Oracle suppose to come?"

"Sometime near the end of the month i believe. When you are a full 8 weeks pregnant." Sesshomaru said as he smiled at her.

"That'll be in a week then." She said as she glanced over at the calender posted on the far wall. "I might be eight and half weeks by then."

He nodded and just continued to smile at her. "To think that in four short months, our heir will be born."

"And we'll be parents too." She said as she smiled at him.

He nodded again. He then layed down next to her and curled up with her. "I can't wait."

She smiled and snuggled in his arms. She soon started to fall asleep in his arms as she felt relaxed and safe.

Seeing that she had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru rolled her onto her side and covered her with his hoarie. He kissed her on the side of the head and left her to sleep.

He sighed happily as he walked down the hallway. He was having daydreams of playing with his heir, dressing his heir, bathing it, holding the heir in his arms. Even watching the heir sleep made him smile in thought. He then had a funny daydream of the heir torchoring Jaken. That made him laugh.

He didn't care what gender it came to be. Even if his father insist that a male heir was best, he didn't care. He would be happy with whatever gender the baby came to be born with.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into a servent.

"S....s....Sorry my lord. I did not mean to run into you." Said the demon as he tremble before his lord.

"It's alright. In case you forget, i am not the cold hearted man i used to be. So there is no reason to be fearful of me." He said as he looked at the scared servent.

The demon nodded and streighten. "Well. I did have some news for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Lord Inuyasha and his group are here. They have returned from shard hunting for the past week."

"I see. They have returned eariler then expected." The lord said as he continued down the hallway.

"Yes. From what the monk said, Lady Kagome has been feeling more tired then usual. Plus Lord Inuyasha has really gotten worried about Lady Kagome and his baby. She almost got hurt in a battle yesterday." The demon servent said as he followed his lord.

"I understand. I myself have been getting concerned with my mate and our heir. If anything should happen to her of the heir...." he went silent at the thought of what he would do if anything should happen to the ones he loved so much.

"I can understand my lord." The servent said as he nodded in argeement. "Anyway, they are all in their room, so that Lady Kagome can rest."

"Very well. Thank you for informing me." He said as he dismissed the servent.

The demon nodded and went back down the hallway.

Sesshomaru soon came to his half brother's room and opened the door. He found Kagome laying on the bed and Sango and Miroku sitting on the couch. Haku and Shippo were playing with the fox demon's toys with Kilala. Inuyasha, from what Sesshomaru could smell and hear, was in the bathroom running some water. "I've been told the news." He said as he walked into the room. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"I'm alright." She said as she smiled at her brother-in-law. She lifted the sleeve on her left arm to show her bandaged upper arm. "Just a little scratch."

"No it's not! That rat demon almost tore your fucking arm off!" Inuyasha said as he came out of the bathroom with a cup of water for his mate.

"Oh Inuyasha you worry to much." She said as she took the cup and took a drink.

"Worry to much?! I'm worried about you all the time!" He said as he sat on the bed, close to her feet. "Your my mate and the mother of my soon-to-be-born daughter! How can you NOT think that I'd be worried about you? I just wish you would stop being so reckless."

Kagome was silent as Inuyasha yelled. Even Sango and Miroku were deathly silent. Sesshomaru just stood there looking at the two, not knowing when to speak again.

"I do know that you are worried about me and Sukimaru! And i am not reckless! I'm just....accident prone. That's all." She then turned away, not wanting to look at him.

"And you still haven't told that mangy flea riden wolf that your with me and mated AND pregnant now!" He said as he glanced at her.

"I did tell him!" She said as he looked back at him. "He just won't listen to reason! You know how much of an idoit he can be!"

"She's right Inuyasha." Sango said as she finally spoke up. "Koga just lives in his own world. He only hear's what he wants to hear."

Inuyasha growled. "Well....i guess that's true for the moron."

Kagome sighed as she relaxed on the pillows.

Sesshomaru's head tilted slightly but it wasn't noticeable by anyone. He was once again visioning Kira with the same big round belly as Kagome's. He knew that the priestess was now 6 months pregnant, 3 months away from delivering the second gaurdian of the prophecy into the world.

He then sighed as he pushed the thoughts of the prophecy away. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that right now. He had other matters to focus on. Like Kira, his heir, and finding a way to save his mother from Naraku's castle.

"How's Kira been Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she moaned softly. Inuyasha was giving her a foot massage for her sore feet.

He smiled softly as he looked at his brother. "She is doing well. Kira has reached the 7 and a half week mark. And the Orcale will be here in about another week."

"But don't you kinda already know about your heirs future since we found out about the prophecy?" Miroku asked as he smiled over at his own son, who was laughed at the crying acorn Shippo had just summoned.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. But the Oracle tells more of the infents personality and powers. Not of it's destiny."

"Oh. That's makes sense then." Miroku nodded at he looked up at the lord.

"Well we don't need an Oracle." Kagome said as she rubbed her round belly to comfort the baby Sukimaru inside her. "We already know our daughter is going to have Inuyasha's stubborness and attitude."

"And your sense of humor." Inuyasha said as he looked up from rubbing his mates foot.

Kagome just smiled and giggled.

Sesshomaru smiked slightly at the two. He then sighed softly and dreampt again of the heir that would soon be in this world.


	19. The Oracle

Chapter 19: The Oracle.

Over the next few days, Kagome and Kira were talking about how they wanted their children to be born. Kagome also told Kira of the other symptoms that she would soon be getting now that she was in her second trimester. Like how her allergies would flare up. And that she would soon be getting back pains and would need to take it easy when standing up because she might get dizzy spells.

Sesshomaru was in his study, as usual, doing the paperwork and making arrangements to get the things necessary for his heir. He was also going over a scroll that was from the Oracle. Saying that they were going to be there in two days.

He sighed and rolled the scroll back up, putting it aside. He then leaned back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had a feeling that Kira was carrying twins. Both Hoshimaru and Kenji.

He knew this because he remembered Kodoku saying that the only way for his children to see good and bad would be if they were twins. And the fact that, even though it was incredibly feint, he couldn't tell which scent was stronger on Kira to tell if she was carrying a single child or not. To him, they both smelled even.

But there was the fact that his father said it was incredibly rare for twins to be born in any demon clan.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. _Maybe Kira is having twins. We'll just have to wait and see if the Oracle sees it too.

* * *

  
_

In the two days mentioned in the scroll, the Oracle had arrived at the Western Castle.

Kira was napping in her and Sesshomaru's room, but the demon lord was waiting for the Oracle at the front gate.

The Oracle was different then he expected.

Instead of a man, the Oracle was an aged old woman. She had her grey hair up in a bun and she was wearing tattered monk robes of teal and white. She was holding herself up with a wooden staff that acted as a cane as she got closer to the castle.

She smirked as she saw the demon lord waiting for her. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." She said in a voice that reminded him of Keade.

"Oracle." He said respectively as he bowed his head to her.

She chuckled. "No need for that Lord Sesshomaru. I am known as Yuri. Call me by that name."

"Very well Yuri." He said as he escorted her to the castle.

"I sense more then one woman is expecting." Yuri said as she looked up at him. "Are you mated to more then one demoness?"

"No Yuri." He said as he groaned silently. "I am only mated to one demoness. One who is very important to me and one who i would never think of betraying. The other expecting female you sense is actually a priestess. She is mated to my half brother as is already 6 months pregnant."

"I see. You sound like you are truly in love with this demoness." She said as she smirked at him.

"That i am. I would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe."

Yuri nodded. "That is very good then. I have seen many expecting demonesses separated from their lovers or demonesses that have been raped. There are very few truly in love couples in the world these days." She informed him. "But i can see that you and your demoness are a rare and truly bonded couple. I haven't seen one like this since your own parents so very long ago."

"Unfortunately, my mother left my father a few years after i was born." Sesshomaru said as they soon reached the doors. He held the door open for her as she walked inside.

"I am sorry to hear that Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly as she waited for him to enter.

"It is alright." He said as he closed the front door behind him. "For a long time i had hated her for leave me at such a young age. But i have recently discovered that she was scared to see me grow up into a killer. And that she felt trapped within the castle. She left because she felt suffocated."

"Ah. I see." She said as she rubbed her chin in thought. "In any case. We must now focus on your future heir. Please escort me to your mate."

Sesshomaru nodded and lead her down the hallway, up the stairs, down another hallway and to the large oak doors that lead to his room.

He slowly opened the door, knowing how loud they creaked, and let Yuri inside.

Yuri walked into the room and looked around at the soft orange room. She then spotted Kira asleep on the bed. "Is this your mate?"

"Yes she is. Her name is Kira." He said as he closed the door and went over to the bed.

"She bares the markings of the Northwestern Dog Demon clan." The Oracle mentioned as she looked at Kira's purple crescent moon and single pink striped cheeks.

"Yes she is." He then turned his attention to his sleeping mate. "Kira."

She groaned as he softly shook her to wake her up. She turned onto her back and opened her eyes to look up at him. "Hey there handsome." She then noticed the old woman behind him. "Who are you?"

"I am the Oracle, Yuri." She said as she bowed her head.

"Oh." Kira sat up better on the bed to look at Yuri better. "Nice to meet you Yuri."

Yuri nodded and let her staff lean against the bed. "Now. If you don't mind. I am now going to see into your child's future."

Both demons nodded. Sesshomaru got onto the bed and sat beside Kira in a protective manner, holding her hand and letting her lay against him.

Sensing his protectiveness, Yuri smirked. "No need to feel so protective Lord Sesshomaru. The methods of this foretelling have changed since your foretelling. But i still need to touch her stomach to sense what i need."

Sesshomaru nodded and relaxed. Kira untied her sash and moved her haorie off her stomach.

Yuri place her hand on Kira's stomach. Her touch was soft and gentle on the demoness's flesh. "Now just relax Lady Kira. This won't hurt at all."

Kira nodded but held onto Sesshomaru's hand for comfort.

Yuri closed her eyes and went into a state of trance.

"What is she doing?" Kira whispered softly as she watched the old woman.

"I don't know. She did say that the methods have changed over the years." He replied as he kept a steady eye on Yuri's hand.

"Maybe she's in a meditative state? And she focusing on our heir's energy to predict her future." She twitched a bit as she felt Yuri's hand move slightly. "This feels weird i swear."

"Just relax Kira. She'll probably be done soon." He said as he held her hand softly in his.

Within about ten minutes, Yuri gasped and pulled her hand away, panting heavily. "Oh my word."

"Yuri? Are you alight?" Kira asked as she sat up more on the bed.

"Yes Lady Kira. I am fine. I just saw the most spectacular future." Yuri said as she smiled.

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the old woman.

"Well, for one thing, your baby girl is going to be a blessed one. She is going to be the silent type but she was have a strong will. She is also going to be a very curious child. Always looking at things and wondering how they give life."

Kira smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach and looked up at Sesshomaru. The demon lord was smiling proudly at his mate.

"Now. About your son..."

"Son?" Sesshomaru was in shock as he looked at Yuri.

"You mean that....that...." Kira couldn't even bring herself to say it. She was too stunned to even think about it.

"Yes Lady Kira. You and Lord Sesshomaru are going to have twins." Yuri was smirking as she looked at the two of them.

"Twins." Kira started smiling again. "I can't believe it."

"What is our son going to be like?" Sesshomaru asked. He wanted to know what Kenji was going to be like.

"As a child he will be a holy terror. But as he grows, he will be calm and a great fighter. He will protect his sister when she needs him and a great leader. But there is something else i saw in their future." Yuri said as she went over to the desk and sat on the chair.

"What is it?" Kira said as she looked at the Oracle.

"Both have a great destiny before them. They will both be part of a great prophecy."

"We already know of this prophecy." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh?" Yuri looked a little curious as she gazed at Sesshomaru.

"he's right Yuri. We already knew or at least suspected that our heirs were going to be part of the guardians of Japan. My friend, Kagome, is carrying the one who will be the half demon priestess guardian. And my other friend and her husband have given birth to the spiritual slayer." Kira explained, her hand now rubbing her stomach.

"I see. So all four guardians will be born in a relatively short time." Yuri said as she thought out loud. "But did you also know that all four will be in danger?"

"We kind of expected that." Kira admitted.

"A half demon named Naraku is after our children." Sesshomaru explained. "He wishes to absorb them and their power to become stronger."

Yuri nodded. "Guard the spiritual slayer and the soon to be born half demon priestess. All four of them are linked to the prophecy. If one perishes, the prophecy won't come true."

Both parents nodded in agreement.

Yuri nodded and then stood. "Your heirs are going to be have a grand future." She then walked over to the bed to pick up her staff. "I should be going now. There are many other expecting mates that i must see to."

"Let me escort you out then." Sesshomaru said as he got up from the bed and went over to the door.

Kira just smiled seeing him help the old woman out of the room.

Yuri just chuckled. "No need for that Lord Sesshomaru. I can find my own way out." She said after he had already opened the door for her. "Oh and there is one more thing i foresaw."

"Yes?" Sesshomaru was curious to know what else she had seen.

"Come closer." She ordered.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer so that the Oracle could whisper in his ear.

"A great being is going to be revived soon. This great one will guild your heirs and the other two guardians." Yuri whispered low enough for the demon lord to hear. "Be watchful of you half brother's right eye. When the pain becomes to much for him, you must remove the black pearl so that the great one can return to this world."

"Who is this great one?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Can you think of no one? He was known as the greatest demon lord when he was alive."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide at the mention of a great demon lord. "It....It can't be."

"Yes." Yuri said proudly. "That's right Sesshomaru. The great demon lord, the former ruler of the Western Lands, the Great Demon General. I foresaw the great Lord InuTaisho coming back from the dead."

Sesshomaru just stood there in shock as the Oracle turned and walked down the hallway. "Good luck Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kira. You're going to need it."


	20. Another Vision

Chapter 20. Another Vision.

Sesshomaru was in shock all day. He couldn't believe his father was coming back from the dead. He didn't even think it was possible for the dead to come back.

"Sesshomaru?" Kira was sitting next to him on couch in the living room. She had to literally drag him down stairs so that she could tell the others what the Oracle had just seen. "Sesshomaru are you okay?"

Inuyasha started growling and stood up, removing his Tetsusaiga. "This outta snap him out of it."

"What are you...?" Kira watched as Inuyasha pointed the handle at his brother while holding onto the sheath.

He had the sword pointed at Sesshomaru's arm and then slowly tipped the sword at an angle, causing the sword to sip out of the sheath. What happened next stunned Kira.

The moment the tip of the sword made contact with Sesshomaru's arm, she saw the electrical shock coming off it. What ever was happening seemed to work because the second the shock went off, Sesshomaru snapped back to reality and knocked the Tetsusaiga away.

"What do you think you are doing Inuyasha?" he asked as he growled at the half demon.

"Trying to snap you out of that daze you were in." He replied as he went to retrieve his sword. "You've been worrying Kira all day since the Oracle told you that dad is coming back."

Sesshomaru soon calmed down and sighed. "Yes. I remember now. I just can't believe that he's coming back after so long."

"it shouldn't even be possible for someone from the dead, let alone a demon, to be revived." Miroku stated as he held Haku in his arms.

"The Band of Seven were brought back from the dead." Kagome said as she rubbed her belly. "And they were only brought back because Naraku gave them jewel shards."

"That's true." Sango said as she brushed her hair back. "But they went back to being bones after we removed the shards. How can it be possible for Lord Inutaisho to be revived?"

"Not even i know." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Kira. _But twins? I just don't know what to say._

Kira smiled at him. _I'm calling it a miracle that we are being blessed with two children._ She replied as she watched Miroku and Sango going over the theories of how Inutaisho could be revived.

He thought about it for a moment and then smiled. _I guess it is a miracle._

She smiled at him and then moved closer to snuggle him. _Only four months until they come into this world._

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kira and kissed her on her crescent moon. _I can't wait.

* * *

  
_

It was later that night and Kira was groaning in her sleep. She stirred slightly as she started having a premonition.

_They were running through a forest at incredible speed and soring over the trees. _

'_where are we going?' she thought as she continued to watch her dream._

"_Inuyasha!" Kira heard Sesshomaru's voice but didn't see where he was. But she could see that Inuyasha was running next to her. "Go around the castle and come in from the back. I'll distract Naraku!"_

_Inuyasha nodded and turned left. She then saw a hand appear and take out a sword. She gasped as she recognized the blade as Tokijin. 'I'm seeing through Sesshomaru's vision!'_

_She then saw Sesshomaru jump out of the trees and flying toward a castle between two mountains. He landed on the grounds and released his Dragon Strike attack on the castle. "Naraku!"_

_She heard a chuckle in the air. "Well well. Seems the demon lord has come." Said the half demon as he stepped out of the shadows. "What brings you to my castle?"_

"_You know very well why i'm here." Sesshomaru said as he growled at Naraku. "Surrender my mother and my mate immediately!"_

'_Naraku...is going to kidnap me?' _

She gasped as she woke up to the early morning light, panting as she lay there. She was in shock at what she just saw. _Naraku is going to kidnap me? But how?_

"Kira?" she jumped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice behind her. She rolled over to look at him. "Kira. What's wrong? Why is Naraku in your thoughts?"

She looked at him for a moment and then moved closer to him. "I don't know. I just had a vision and heard you yelling at Naraku. Something about that monster kidnapping me and you wanting him to surrender me and your mother."

He looked at her in shock and then wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let him take you."

"I don't want to be taken by him. But it's going to happen no matter what you do sweetheart." She said as she held onto him tightly.

"He can't take you." He held her closer to him in a protective manner. "If i'm separated from you by any distance, i'll go into a blood rage, killing everything in my path until i find you. And i don't want that to happen."

"How long does it take for the rage to come on?" Kira asked as she looked up at him.

"I don't know. But if you are taken by Naraku, i could go into a blood rage within a few days. Since it will be my first time it could take even longer for me to slip into madness." He said as he started stroking her soft hair.

Kira recalled the dream as she looked at him. "I couldn't see your face in my dream. I was looking through your eyes as it happen. But from the sound of it, you just sounded angry and worried."

Sesshomaru was silent as he inhaled her spiced cherry blossom scent and stroked her hair. "Hoshimaru and Kenji grew up as wonderful children. Naraku must not have done any harm to you." He said as he soon looked down at her. "Knowing that, I have a feeling that you are going to come out of this alive."

She nodded and snuggled in his arms.

"But we mustn't tell the others." He mentioned as he kissed her forehead. "They might panic if they knew."

"But they are going to know anyway when it happens." She mumbled as she relaxed in his arms.

"Not really." He said as he soon sat up with her in his arms still. "They could just think that Naraku is planing something that involves you. Like he's kidnapping you to get us to come out of hiding."

"That could work." She said as she looked at her arm that held the bracelet. "But this bracelet hasn't come off since i put it on after Christmas."

"Maybe something will happen during the next few days that will cause it to fall off." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. "we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Meanwhile. Naraku was getting fustrated that he couldn't find Inuyasha and his group anywhere.

"Where could they be?" he growled as he stared at his insects that had just told him the news of the groups disappearance. "It should not be hard to find such a large group of humans and demons. Let alone seeing them work together."

"Maybe they found a way to hide from you Naraku." Inukimi said as she glared at him. She was no longer laying on the floor now. For the past month, she had been chained to the wall while sitting on the floor.

"That may be so if there were such a way to completely hide your scent and arua." Naraku said as he glared back at her. "Kagura!"

The doors slid open and Kagura stepped in. "Yes Naraku?"

"Go out and search for the group again. Find the boy and the little reincarnation of Kikyo." He said as he dismissed his insects. "And don't come back until you've found them."

"Very well Naraku." She said before she turned to leave.

Naraku leaned back in his chair as he stared across the room. "They will be found. And i will have the power of the gaurdians before they even realize their destiny."

Inukimi glared at what Naraku said. _Please my son. What ever kind of spell you and your friends are using, don't break it. For the sake of the priestess, the boy, and your mate, don't break this concealment spell of yours._


	21. Kidnapped

**Me:-is in her emo corner, crying- no one likes me anymore.**

**Inu: -growls- WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE?! Sasuke's been posting chapters like every other day here! All i hear is silence! She's hurt by this! She feels like no one likes her writing anymore!  
**

**Sess: -sighs- If Lady Sasuke does not get any reviews, this Sesshomaru, will come to your residence and destory you.  
**

**Me: -Is still sad- Sesshomaru....if you say that.....no one will read my stories.**

**Sess: Then I'll poke them with Tokijin.**

**Me: -rolls- eyes whatever makes you happy and will get people to review my stories. **

**Inu: AND IF SHE DOESN'T GET ANY REVEIWS! I"LL BE THE ONE THAT DESTORIES YOUR HOUSE! And i'll still your ramen too.**

**Me: -stares at Inu- You've been watching Wizard of Oz again haven't you?**

**Inu: You're point?**

**All: -Sighs and shakes head.-**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 21: Kidnapped.

Kagome insisted the next day that they head back to Keade's Village so she could get some fresh herbs and more first aid supplies from her time. Kira agreed with this since she had to go back to their time anyway for a check up on her twins.

Giving in to their pregnant mates, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru prepared for the trip back.

The following morning, the girls were on Ah Uh with Shippo, Rin and Jaken. Sango, Miroku and Haku were on Kilala, and the demon brothers were holding their mates bags.

It took them three days to reach the village. Kagome and the others relaxed while Sesshomaru and Kira walked toward the well, arm in arm.

"We have to remember to find Myoga when we come back so we can ask him about how your father is able to be revived." Kira said as she looked up at him.

He nodded. "I know. Maybe some sort of spell was placed on him so that he could be revived and be the master of the gaurdians."

"Maybe." She smiled as she looked up at him. She then froze as she sensed something odd in the wind. "Do you smell that?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and sensed it too. "Kagura. She's nearby. Pretty closely too from the smell of it."

"She must be searching for us here, knowing that we come here a lot." She said as she gripped his arm. "And i left the Mani Katti back in the hut."

"Why did you do that?" He asked as he searched the air.

"I didn't think i would need it." She retorted as she stayed close to him. "I'm starting to get worried now."

"Then lets move on then." Sesshomaru said as he made them move quickly to the cover of the trees.

"You're worried too aren't you?" She whispered as she looked up through the branches.

"Very worried. I don't want you to be taken from me. Even if this vision of yours is going to come true, i don't want it to be so soon." He said as he soon stopped in the shadows on a few trees that were close to the well.

Kira was silent as he listened and sniffed around the area, making sure it was safe. She then felt herself shiver as she smelled a foul stench in the air that seemed to feel familiar to her.

"Come on. It's clear." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped and arm around her.

They then slowly made their way to the well.

"It's too quiet." Kira said softly as she looked around.

"Indeed. Not even the birds are making a sound." Sesshomaru said as he kept looking around the clearing.

"I wonder why that is." She thought out loud as she looked around the clearing as well.

She then froze as she smelled the foul stench again. _It....It can't be?_

"Can't be what?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at her.

"_Me!"_ A long slithering black tentacle shot out from the shadow on the trees and hit Sesshomaru in the side, sending him flying across the clearing.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kira was about to go after him but the tentacle that hit her love came back and wrapped around her, the tip covering her mouth.

"_Hello Kira. Did you miss me?" _And out slithered the same tentacle demon that had dragged her down the well four years ago.

Kira look over at Sesshomaru and saw him fighting with more of the demon's tentacles.

"_I don't think i ever intoduced myself to you my dear Kira."_ The demon said as he brushed back a lock of her hair.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Sesshomaru yelled as he tried to got his mate. He couldn't use Tokijin because he believed the shock would get to Kira as well.

The demon just ignored him. _"I am Takashi. And you are coming with me."_

Kira glared back at him and remembered how she got free last time. She opened her mouth and bit down on his tentacle hard.

Takashi screamed in pain, the tentacle loosening it's grip around her. But just about as she was about to escape, the grip tightened even harder around her body. She was then slapped across the face by the demon.

"_Not this time Kira."_

"Would you quiet playing around Takashi." Kagura said as she came up behind him. "Naraku isn't a very patient one."

"_What? I can't have a little fun with my food?"_

"She isn't food." She said as she glanced over at the demon lord. "Well well. If it isn't Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she smirked at him.

"Kagura!" He snarled as he looked at the wind sorceress. "Release Kira. NOW!"

"I don't think so. Naraku has gotten impatient. And it's never wise to keep him waiting." She said as she opened her face. "Good bye Sesshomaru."

"NO! KIRA!" He released his acidic energy whip to slice the tentacls and ran over to the two demons.

_Sesshomaru!_ Kira was crying as she looked at him.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura released her strongest attack on the demon lord.

The attack hit him straight on and sent him flying. Course he was flying toward the well, where his foot caught on the rim and made him fall down the well.

Kira didn't see this happening. All she could see was the attack and a cloud of dust.

"Let's go. Before he comes back." Kagrura said as she pulled a feather from her hair bun. In a gust of window, the tiny feather became a large one and she jumped onto it.

"_I'll follow you on the ground. I'm not one for flying."_ Takashi said as he took off, with Kira still wrapped tightly in his tentacls.

"Whatever." Kagura took off into the sky and toward Naraku's castle.

Kira was crying was she was taken away from the well, seeing no trace of her beloved mate. She completely forgot her premonition and thought for a moment that he had been killed.


	22. Inukimi and Kira meet

Chapter 22: Inukimi and Kira meet.

Kira was crying still as Takashi slithered through the trees. She truly thought that her beloved was gone.

Sensing her sadness, the demon smirked. _"Don't worry Kira. Once Naraku is finished with you, it'll be my turn. And then you'll be reunited with the mongrel mutt."_

All she could do was glared at him with her tear filled eyes. She then looked back from where they had came from. _Sesshomaru. Please be okay.

* * *

  
_

He groaned as he regained consciousness. His head was throbbing as he sat up on the cold ground. "Where am i? What happened to me?" He asked himself as he looked around.

He stared at the wooden wall until he realized where he was. _I'm in the well._ He thought as he looked up and saw the roof of the well house.

And that's when it came to him. _KIRA!_

He stood and jumped out of the well. He then jumped back in, letting the blue lights surround him. The moment the lights faded, he jumped hard out of the well in the Feudal Era and into the air. "KIRA!!!"

He looked everywhere on the scared ground for his beloved mate. He saw no trace of her. He landed on the ground and fell to his knees. "No.....Kira...."

"Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled as she flew over the trees on Kilala. She was in her uniform with her boomerang on her back.

Sesshomaru looked up at her as she landed. "He took her. He took her away from me."

"Who did?" Sango asked as she looked around the area.

"Naraku. I know he did." He said as he took out the necklace that had the gold wedding band on it. "He had Kagura resurrect the tentacle demon that brought her here four years ago. Both the demon and that wench took Kira." He stared at the ring sadly, wanting his mate with him right now.

"Sesshomaru. It's going to be okay." Sango said as she kneeled beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It looks like the demon ran off on land to the south. Probably following Kagura while she flew. We have a chance to save her."

The demon lord looked up at the slayer, his eyes full of sadness.

"But we have to go now if we ever hope to save her."

Sesshomaru nodded and let go of the ring, letting it fall and hitting the armor as he stood. "Then lets go."

Sango nodded and followed the lord back to the village with Kilala right behind her.

* * *

It was by night fall when they finally arrived. Kagura landed in the courtyard as Takashi slithered in with a now passed out Kira.

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" Kagura asked as she looked at the girl wrapped up in tenticals.

"_Even i know when to respect a woman. She merely passed out all by herself." _He said as he brought Kira forward. _"Though my resistance to not drink her blood is starting to ware thin. I helped you find her by tracking the aura of the Jewel of Elune. Now where is my reward?"_

"Patience Takashi." The doors to the main room slide open and Naraku walked out. "Everything will be given to you in due time."

Takashi growled as he set Kira on the ground. _"You better uphold you end of the deal. The girl in exchange for blood."_

"Why do you need blood Takashi?" Naraku asked as he moved forward and kneeled by Kira.

"_I need blood to stay young and beautiful. It also keeps me alive."_

"And yet pain makes you old and makes you vulnerable to be killed." Kagura said smugly as she glared at him with her red eyes.

Takashi just glared back.

"Takashi. I don't think you need blood to stay alive." Naraku said as he picked up Kira. "The shard of the Shikon Jewel is already doing that."

"_Yes i know. And i thank you for reviving me. But did you need me just to use me to track the Jewel of Elune's aura?" _He asked as he looked at the half demon. This was something he wanted to know since Kagura told him what he was suppose to do.

Naraku smirked. "Everyone in her little group is wearing a bracelet that is hiding them completely. But only their aura and scent. But i had an idea that not EVERYTHING was being hidden by those bracelets."

"_The jewel's power?"_ Takashi asked as he crossed his arms.

"Exactly. And i remember hearing that Kira was brought here by a tentacled demon. I figured that you, Takashi, would be able to sense the jewels power." He said as he looked down at Kira. "Looks like my plan worked."

"But what are we going to do with her now?" Kagura asked as she glanced at the girl. "It's going to be a few more months until her twins are born."

"_Twins? You mean the girl is pregnant?"_ Takashi asked as he now looked at Kira's mid-section. He could see that there was a slight bulge in her stomach. _"I was wondering why she felt heavier then i last remembered."_

Naraku just chuckled and smirked. "Kira is merely the bait to drag out those rats from hiding." He said as he turned around and carried Kira into the main room. "They will come, and they will probably bring the boy with them."

Kagura and Takashi looked at each other and then went their separate ways. Mostly taking up their positions in the castle to keep and eye out for the group.

* * *

Kira groaned as she woke up the next morning feeling strange. She soon realized why she felt so broken. _Sesshomaru._ She balled up and cried softly, still not noticing that there was something else with her.

"Excuse me?"

Kira gasped as she recognized the female voice and slowly looked up. And there, sitting against the wall, her hands in chains and looking a mess, was Sesshomaru's mother. "Lady.....Inukimi?"

Inukimi nodded. "Yes. Are you.....Sesshomaru's mate by chance?"

"I....I am." Kira bowed her head to the demoness. "I'm Kira."

"Kira." Inukimi spoke softly as she soon smiled at the girl. "You don't need to bowed to me, Kira. You are, after all, my son's mate."

Kira nodded and looked at her mother-in-law. Even though she was a mess, Inukimi still radiated beauty. She then looked around the room that she noticed she was now in. "Where are we?"

"We are in Naraku's Castle." She said sternly. "That bustard has kept me prisoner here for two months now. For reasons that i don't know why."

"Probably to lure Sesshomaru and the rest of us out of hiding." Kira said as pull her haorie close around her, sitting against the wall. "Oh. And congratulations. You're going to be a grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Inukimi looked at the girl in shock. "You are carrying Sesshomaru's heir?"

"More like heirs. I'm carrying twins." She said as she smiled.

Inukimi was stunned for a moment and then a smile came across her face. "Twins. That's so wonderful. Have you seen the Oracle?"

"Yes. She came last week. She's the one that told us about our twins. It's going to be a boy and a girl." She said as she smiled down at her belly. "Sesshomaru and i are so happy. We couldn't wish for anything else then this."

Inukimi smiled lovingly at Kira. "You and my son sound truly in love with each other. I'm glad he found such a perfect mate in you."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." She said as she smiled at the demoness. "It really does."

Inukimi nodded. She then sighed. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"

Kira sighed herself. "I have this special power that gives me premonitions in my sleep and i can remember them perfectly when i wake." She explained as she looked around the room again. "And i had a premonition last week. Sesshomaru and his half brother, Inuyasha are going to come for us. Your son is going to demand that Naraku releases us. I woke up after that."

Inukimi nodded. "Then i trust in you that he will indeed come. I've grown tried of the wretched place and the stench of burned earth and seaweed."

Kira couldn't help but laugh at that.

"_What's so funny?"_

The girls gasped as they looked into the shadows.

Takashi came out of the darkness from the opposite side of the room, smirking as he looked at them. _"You girls are going to be here for a while. And there's no way that mongrel mutt is going to find you here anyway."_

Kira started growling. "Don't you dare call Sesshomaru a mutt! He's a great man whose better then you in every way possible!"

Takashi growled. _"Don't you dare talk to me in such a manner!"_ He sent several of his tentacles at Kira to teach her a lesson.

But the moment they had reached her, a glowing blueish purple barrier formed not only around Kira, but around Inukimi as well. When the tentacles hit the barrier, they were immediately struck with an electric shock.

Takashi screamed and pulled his slithering appendages back. _"You still have it don't you?"_

"You mean this?" She pulled out the fang and bead necklace with the teal Jewel of Elune glowing on the end. A tiny crescent moon was in the jewel and was glowing, giving light to the barrier. "I've kept it on me ever since i finished you off years ago."

Inukimi just stared at the jewel in shock. "So the rumors were true. The Jewel of Elune really does exist."

Kira nodded and glared back at Takashi. "Try all you want Takashi. But you can't get through this barrier."

Takashi growled as he looked at the two woman in the barrier. _"That barrier won't protect you for long. And when it fails, i'll be there to take it."_ He said as he slithered out of the room.

Kira said as she dismissed the barrier, panting softly. "That was close."

"Are you alright Kira?" Inukimi was wondering why the girl was panting.

"Yeah. It's just that since i became pregnant my energy and strength have been fluctuating. One day i'll be as strong as Sesshomaru. The next, i'll be as weak as a human." She said as she tucked the jewel back under her haorie.

Inukimi nodded. "I see. You probably shouldn't use your energy very much. Your heirs are still dependent on you for life and food. If you use all your energy, you could very well lose yourself and them as well."

Kira nodded. "I understand. And i have been trying to use my powers only when i need to. Last time i was in a battle, i passed out from exhaustion."

Inukimi nodded and then sighed softly. "I do hope Sesshomaru comes soon though. I can't stand this place anymore. I want to be outside and free again."

Kira nodded. "I can understand that. And don't worry. I'm sure he'll come soon." She said as she smiled at her mother-in-law. "But until then. Let's get you unchain."

"And take this collar off too will you? Naraku said that it's blocking my powers and strength. Making me weaker then a human infant." Inukimi said as she watched the girl try to unlock the chain cuffs with her claws.

Kira nodded as she worked to free her mother-in-law.


	23. To The Rescue

Chapter 23: To the rescue!

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Sango where running to the south the next day when the demon lord felt he was able. Kagome, Miroku, Jaken and the children stayed at the village because Kagome was to heavy to tired to get up while Miroku and Jaken watched over the kids.

Sango was riding Kilala as they flew over the trees as they headed south. Sesshomaru was flying on his cloud while Inuyasha just ran below them, tracking Takashi's scent. It was still pretty strong since the day before.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about Kira and if she was okay. And now that they were finally going to attack the castle, he wondered if his mother was still there too.

_Kira. Mother. Please be okay. _He thought as he saw the scared land they had found two months ago in the distance. He still had his mother's golden earring hidden in a pocket of his armor.

They stopped at the base of a mountain near night fall. Inuyasha said he could smell the demon's scent going up the mountain. Sesshomaru couldn't see anything but a lake between to mountains. _It has to be an illusion barrier Naraku set up. To fool those who come near it._

Inuyasha came back with some fish for them to eat so they could keep up their strength. Sesshomaru barely ate anything, he was too nervous about his mate and mother.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sango asked as she fed the last fish to the now tiny Kilala.

"Kira mentioned that i told Inuyasha to enter from the back of the castle. Probably for a surprise attack or to find my mother and Kira and get them out safely." Sesshomaru said as he poked the fire.

"That does sound like a good plan." Inuyasha said as he stared at the fire. "You distract Naraku while i get the women out." He then groaned and started rubbing his right now. "Great. It's acting up again."

"You're eye bothering you again?" Sango asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah. The closer we get to Inukimi, the more it hurts." He said as he tried to blink the pain away.

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he watched his brother. He was still wondering when the time would be for him to remove the black pearl. _Probably sometime after we rescue mother. He will have to be in close range for father to react and revive himself. _He thought to himself.

"I'll go with Sesshomaru to aid in the distraction." Sango said as she looked at the demon lord. "Kilala can go with you Inuyasha so that Inukimi and Kira can escape on her."

"I suppose you want me to carry you?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the slayer.

"I can ran pretty fast." She said as she scratched behind Kilala's ears.

Sesshomaru nodded, remembering that she can sometimes keep up with Inuyasha.

"But i'll be flying on Kilala up the mountian. Once we are close enough, Kilala will go after Inuyasha while i ran on foot." The slayer continued as she looked at the cat demon, noticing that she was now finished with the fish.

Both demons nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep. We're going to need it in the morning." Inuyasha said as he stood and jumped into a nearby tree.

Kilala transformed into her larger self so Sango could sleep on her.

Sesshomaru sat against a different tree and looked up at the starry sky. _Mother. Kira. If you can hear me now. I'm going to see you soon. I will save you.

* * *

  
_

Kira and Inukimi were sitting in the safety of Kira's barrier. Inukimi was lending her energy to strength the barrier so that Kira wouldn't be effected by the jewel as much. Now that the collar was off, she was back to her full strength and power. As since she wasn't chained to the wall anymore, she had an arm around her daughter-in-law in a protective manner.

Takashi was in front of them, growling at the barrier. He had been ordered by Naraku to watch over them and it was driving him insane.

"Kira. When did you see Sesshomaru coming to save us?" Inukimi whispered low enough so that Takashi wouldn't hear her.

"I think....he came....late....in the....morning." She said as she panted softly. The jewel was taking more out of her then she thought. That and today was one of those days when her energy was down.

"I hope he comes soon." The demoness said as she glared at Takashi.

And then they heard a loud noise coming from out front.

"What was that?" Inukimi asked out loud as she looked at the doors.

Kira gasped as she sniffed the air. She smiled as she recognized the scents. "Sesshomaru. And Sango. Their here."

"My son? He's here?" the demoness smiled greatly as she sniffed the air. "Which one is him?"

"The cinnamon one." She said as she smiled softly.

"_Your mutt has no chance of saving you."_ Takashi said as he smirked at them.

"WANNA BET?!" A Wind Scar tore through the main room, causing Takashi to scream and backed away.

"What was that?!" Inukimi started at the attack that was still swirling around in the room. "Is that....the Wind Scar?"

"Inuyasha!" Kira yelled as she soon smelled the half demons' scent.

Once the attack cleared, the women looked up at the large hole in the roof and Kira saw Inuyasha on Kilala.

Inuyasha jumped off the cat demon and landed on the roof. "Kilala! Go and get them out of here!"

Kilala roared back and flew down into the room.

Kira dropped the barrier as the cat demon got close enough to lick the side of her face. "Kilala! I missed you so much."

"Kilala?" Inukimi looked at the cat with curiousity.

"Come on." Kira braced herself against the wall as she slowly stood up. "Inuyasha sent her here to help us get out of here. We better do that now while Sesshomaru and Sango distract Naraku. I can sense that he's out there." She said as she climbed onto Kilala's back.

Inukimi nodded and got on behind Kira.

"Lets go Kilala!" Kira said as she held onto the cat.

Kilala roared and flew off into the air. Inukimi held on tightly to Kira, not sure of what to do.

They were soon over the courtyard and could see the battle. Kira smiled seeing that Sesshomaru was winning. She then noticed a few people were missing. "I wonder were Kagome and Miroku are?"

"Who?" Inukimi asked as she looked at her son. She couldn't beleive how handsome he had grown.

"The priestess and the perverted monk i told you about last night."

"Oh."

Kira looked around and saw Inuyasha was still on the roof. When he saw they were out of the room, he signaled his half brother.

Sesshomaru nodded and released another Dragon Strike on Naraku. Inuyasha jumped and release his Adamant Barrage, sending shards of adamant down on the demon. Sango tossed her boomerang.

All three attacks hit Naraku at the same time. Kilala took off quickly into the air and away from the battle.

"Where is this demon taking us?" Inukimi asked when she could no long see her son.

"Probably somewhere safe where the others can find us once they are done with Naraku." Kira said as she layed down on Kilala's head.

"Are you okay Kira?" Inukimi noticed how weak she looked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just really tired keeping that barrier up."

Inukimi nodded. "Rest then. You look like you need it."

Kira nodded and soon passed out.

Inukimi smiled. _Smart and strong willed. My son choose wisely indeed. _She then looked to where Kilala was taking them.

The cat demon took them to a cave at the base of the mountain. She flew inside and landed softly on the ground. Inukimi got off and carefully took Kira off Kilala's back. She layed the expecting mother on the ground, using her boa as a pillow for the girl to sleep on.

She smiled seeing the girl sleep and looked down at her stomach. She gasped softly seeing that Kira was a full two months pregnant and starting to show. "My god. My grandchildren are growing so fast." She said as she placed her hand softly on Kira's stomach. "Hi there babies. It's okay now. Your mother is going to be okay." She said as she spoke to the twins.

She soon looked up at Kilala. "Thank you for saving us."

Kilala nodded and went over to lay next to Kira to keep her warm.

"Watch over her okay?" She said as she stood up.

Kilala nodded and stayed where she was as she watched Inukimi go to the mouth on the cave.

The demoness stayed within the shadows of the cave as she looked up into the sky. She sighed and hoped that her son was okay.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour later when Inukimi heard something outside. She slowly stood from Kira's side and slowly went to the mouth of the cave. She was silent as she looked around for movement.

She then jumped as Inuyasha landed in front of the cave, Sango on his back.

"We did it!" Sango quickly got of the half demon and walked into the cave, dropping her weapon and sat on the ground.

Kilala, in her small form, mewed and went over to her master.

InuKimi was staring at her son-in-law. "You must be Inuyasha."

"Yeah." He said as he looked at him.

"You....You look just like Inutaisho." She smiled softly as she looked at him.

"Whatever." He said as he walked past her into the cave. When she wasn't looking, her started rubbing his right eye again. _It's hurting more then ever now that I'm so close to Inukimi._

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inukimi asked as she watched the half demon.

"I'm right here." In a gust of wind, the demon lord landed outside the cave. "Hello....mother."

Inukimi was in shock at first, but soon tears came to her eyes as she went over to her son, wraping her arms around him. "Sesshomaru. You've grown so much. I'm so sorry that i wasn't there to watch you grow."

"Mother." Sesshomaru gently pleased an arm around his mother. "It's alright. Myoga told us everything. I understand now why you had to leave."

"Myoga found you? That's good." Inukimi said as she dryed her tears.

"Mother? Where's Kira?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around for her.

"Oh! She's fell asleep. She's in the cave right now." Inukimi said as she looked into the cave. "The Jewel of Elune was feeding off her energy, she passed out once we got here."

Sesshomaru nodded and went into the cave. He smiled seeing his mate was alright. He went over to her and sat down next to her, stroking her soft hair. _Kira. I'm so glad you are safe._

Kira groaned as she turned onto her side. Sesshomaru chuckled softly as she mumbled in her sleep.

Inukimi soon came over and smiled at her son. "You have chosen a wonderful mate my son." She said as she smiled at him.

He nodded. "Thank you....mother."

"As soon as Kira is able, we'll head back to the village." Sango said as she got up and went over to the demons.

Inuyasha, who was leaning against the cave wall, nodded. He was trying to ignore the pain that the pearl was giving his eye.


	24. InuKimi and InuYasha Talk

Chapter 24: Inukimi and Inuyasha talk.

The group headed back to the village the next day when Kira woke up. Inukimi was very glad to be free of Naraku's Castle. Kira was being held in Sesshomaru's arms, happy to be back with him.

They arrived at the village mid afternoon. Everyone was glad to see that Kira was alright. Sesshomaru and Kira decided to stay in the village and reschedule the appointment with the doctor. She really needed her rest from using it on the jewel and staying awake.

Keade and Myoga were glad to see that Inukimi was alright as well.

Inuyasha walked in and sat next to Kagome, smiling. "Miss me?"

"Very." She said as she kissed him lovingly. "Your daughter missed you too."

He smiled and hugged her around her stomach. "I missed both of you then." He nuzzled her neck affectionately to show that he truly missed them.

Kagome was just giggling as he did so and looked over at the demon lady. "Hi. You must be Sesshomaru's mother."

Inukimi nodded. "Yes i am. You must be the priestess Kagome." She said as she sat down by the fire pit.

Kagome nodded and looked over at Kira, being held by Sesshomaru who was sitting against the back wall. "She looks tired."

"I am tired." Kira groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Having the jewel make a barrier to protect Inukimi and myself took a lot out of me."

"Shhh.....Get some rest Kira. You need it." Sesshomaru said as he looked at him.

Kira just smiled at him. "You are so protective of me."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I have to be. You are my mate and the mother of my heirs. I would do anything to keep you safe."

Kira smiled and snuggled into the fluff of his boa, falling asleep. Inukimi smiled seeing her son so happy.

* * *

It was later that night when Inuyasha woke up to his eye hurting again. He carefully got out from the warmth of Kagome's sleeping bag and went outside. Once he was out, he started rubbing his eye.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Inukimi asked. She was up on the roof looking up at the stars.

Inuyasha looked up at her but said nothing, continuing to rub his eye.

Inukimi sighed and jumped off the roof. "Inuyasha."

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"I want you to know that i loved your father very much. Even though i heard you never got to meet him." She said as she placed her hands over the necklace she was wearing.

"Yeah. Mom told me he died in a fire on the day i was born." He said as he stepped rubbing his eye.

She nodded. "And i had heard your mother was a human."

"Hey! I loved my mother very much." He retorted. "I didn't care that she was human. I still don't care. She was MY mother. Don't you dare say anything bad about her."

"I wasn't." She said softly as she looked at him. "I even met your mother once while she was still pregnant with you."

Inuyasha went silent as he looked at her. "You did?"

"Yes. I did." Inukimi took a seat on a barrel as she sighed. "She was a strong woman. I met her once when she was out picking herbs. I only saw her on that one day."

"What happened?" He wanted to know what his mother and Inukimi talked about.

"Oh. We just talked about Inutaisho. And i told her to not leave him or her baby. She would regret it if she did. And to make sure Inutaisho was happy while he was with her." She said as she fingered the pendent on the necklace.

"You miss him." He said softly as he started rubbing his eye again.

"I do. Very much." She said as she looked up at him. "I regretted every day of my life of not being with him and watching Sesshomaru grow into the man he is now."

"Feh. Sesshomaru was a pain in the ass before Kira came along." He went over to the hut and leaned against the wall.

"So i heard. He was a cold hearted killer before Lady Kira came and melted the ice around his heart." She said as she glanced up at the moon. "I guess it's mostly my fault that that happened."

Inuyasha shrugged. He then groaned loudly again. "Damnit!"

"What is it?" Inukimi asked as she looked at him.

"My right eye. It's been hurting ever since we rescued you. Something is happening to the black pearl that dad hid in my eye."

"The black pearl?" She got up and went over to him. "I remember him asking Hosenki to make him a pearl that would lead to the land between this one and the next. But why did he hide it in your eye?"

"To protect this." He pointed at Tetsusaiga. "It was to be mine when i came of age. Sesshomaru's the one that removed the pearl and opened the gateway so that we could go and get it. Course we kind of fought over it once we got there."

Inukimi nodded and moved his hand away. "You shouldn't rub it though. It'll just make it hurt more."

Inuyasha froze and looked at her. "You're not my mother."

Inukimi noticed this and backed away. "I'm sorry. It's just motherly instinct." She said as she stood before him. "I'm not trying to be your mother. You've already had one, a great one. But you are Inutaisho's son and i will do anything to repay my sins for leaving him and Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha was silent for a while as he looked at her. He then nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the pearl, an odd reaction was happening to the skeleton body the stood there. The giant skull was cracking and falling into the torso of the armor covered body.

Hosenki, the self erected gaurdian of these bones, watching in silence as the skull pieces fell to where he was in the stomach.

_What is happening here?_ He thought as he stared in amazment. _Could it be that the great prophecy is starting to happen in the world of the living?It has to be if the master's skull is breaking apart like this._

He continued to watch in amazement as the entier skull collapsed and fell into the chest. One of the fangs scraped one of the ribs that was melted by poison so many years ago.

Hosenki made a adamant shard appear and catch the falling scrapings. _"It is time Master for you to be revived." _He said as he moved closer to the shattered skull fragments.

He then took out a small skull that had blood in it. _"Poison from the older, melt the bones to form as one." _He recited as he dusted the fragments with the poison scrapings.

Within a few minutes, the fragments of the skull started bubbling and melting into a glowing green goo.

"_Blood from the younger, of whom shares your likeness." _He tipped the small skull and the blood poured out into the green goo.

The blood and goo were mixed together with a adamant shard that was holding up against the poison very well. The mix started sizzling and bubbling a lot more now. It was also starting to let off steam.

"_And finally, fires of life, give life to the great demon general."_ He sent a shard flying toward the old stand that once held the Tetsusgaia.

The adamant shard managed to break the metallic flame, causing it to fall. Within seconds, it came to life as an actual flame of golden color. The flame fell into the bubbling goo and a bright burst of light erupted, changing the green goo into a bright golden light.

Hosenki didn't even have to shield his eyes as the goo moved on it's own accord and twisted in the air. The goo formed into a human body, giving it features that the adamant demon soon recognized.

With another flash of light, the Great Demon General, InuTaisho, stood there on the bones wearing golden robes.

He groaned as he fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground.

Hosenki would have been smiling proudly if he still had skin. _"Rest now my master. Regain your strength so you may soon return to the world of the living."_


	25. He Finally Awakens

Chapter 25: He Finally Awakens.

It was a few days later and Kira was back to normal. Well, as normal as she could get with being pregnant with two demon twins growing inside of her. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind and was just happy to see her and her slowly bulging belly.

Inuyasha had to take Kagome back to her time so she could be safe and ready to deliver their daughter. He didn't want to risk anything during the next few weeks. And it took a lot of convincing to make Kagome agree with him.

Kira was sad to see her best friend leave but knew it was for the best.

Inukimi had been accepted into the group and was even forgiven by her son. She helped every way she could to make Kira comfortable.

Sesshomaru would sometimes take Kira someplace where they could be alone and snuggle her.

"You are getting more beautiful with each passing day." He said to her as they sat on the bank of a near by lake. He had her in his arms, rubbing her belly and kissing her cheek.

"But i'm getting so fat." She said as she just smirked at him. She then looked down at her 20 week pregnant belly and sighed softly.

"I don't care. You're still beautiful to me." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled at it a bit.

This caused her to giggle. Her ears were as sensitive as his were but in a ticklish way.

He soon stopped nibbling her ear and just looked at her. "Kira. I have to ask you something."

She looked up at him, a little confused. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about this since my brother had to take Kagome back to her time but...." He held her close to him as he looked at her. "Where do you wish to deliver our heirs?"

Kira was taken aback by this a bit. She hadn't really thought about it yet where she wanted to given birth to her babies. She went silent for a moment as she thought about where she wanted to give birth to her children.

She then smiled as she made her decision. "My time. There are technologies there that make pregnancy better then it would be here. And i've read that delivering twins could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? What could happen?"

"Well, the umbilical cord of one twin could wrap around the neck of the other and strangle it while the first one is on it's way out." She said as she relaxed in his arms.

Sesshomaru thought about this and shivered. He didn't want to lose either one of his heirs, let alone the future guardians of Japan. "Alright then. Two weeks before you are due, I'll will take you back to your time so we can prepare for the delivery. How does that sound?"

She smiled as she snuggled into his arms again. "Sounds great."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the future, Inuyasha was helping Kagome with preparing the babies room. Well, it was more like he was doing all the work while she sat and directed him how to put the crib together. He didn't mind at all either that he was doing everything for her. He just didn't want her to overexert herself.

"Kagome? Are you sure it's suppose to go this way? Because it doesn't look like to me." He said as he looked at the side of the crib. For some reason it looked odd to him.

"It looks fine Inuyasha." She said as she looked at the instructions that was in one hand while rubbing her belly with the other. She then giggled as she noticed the glare he was giving her. "No really. It's looks perfect."

Inuyasha sighed and put the side of the crib down. He then groaned as his eye started to hurt again. "God dammit. Not again."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome carefully got up from her chair and went over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is it your eye again?"

"Yeah. The pain is getting worse." He said as he put a little pressure on his eye. "Almost feels like someone is pushing on my eye really hard."

Kagome looked at him concerned. "Do you think it's almost time for him to come back?"

Inuyasha looked at her with his good eye in surprise. "No. I don't think so. But when it gets to the point where it feels like my eye is being stabbed by a blade, then we'll go to my brother and have him remove the pearl. Okay?"

The priestess was still concerned about him but had to nod in agreement. "Alright. But don't try and be tough about it okay? I don't like seeing you in pain."

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I know you don't. But we both know I've been through worse. This pain is nothing compared to being beaten to a pulp."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "I love you."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too Kagome."

* * *

Inutaisho groaned as he slowly started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. _Where am I? What am i doing here?_

He then heard something dragging itself toward where he lay. He still felt too weak to defend himself and hoped it wasn't a demon out to kill him.

"_Master Inutaisho? Have you finally awakened?"_ Came a voice that sounded familiar to him.

He slowly sat up and saw the large adamant skull beside him. "Who are you demon? And where am i?"

"_In the living world, i was the demon jewel maker, Hosenki."_ Hosenki said as he looked at his master. _"After i died, i was sent here to watch over your grave."_

"My.....My grave?" He looked up and around again and noticed the walls were actually enormous ribs. He then saw the gaping hole in the side of the ribcage and placed his hand on the same spot that was on his body.

He remembered, he had been injured in the chest during a fight with the demon Ryoukousai. And after speaking to his son, Sesshomaru, he had run off to reach Izayoi to be there with her while she delivered their baby.

But a human male got in the way and had set the palace she was at on fire, stabbing her in the chest. He had come in time to revived her with Tensaiga and see his infant son. He remember naming the boy Inuyasha before telling Izayoi to ran while he fought with the human male. The building then collapsed on them and.....

"I remember now." He said as he stared at the floor. "I remember, I died in a fire while protecting my beloved Izayoi. She had just given birth to my son, Inuyasha."

"_That is right my Master."_ Hosenki said as he continued to stare at the demon lord. _"And i saw him not but five years ago to this day."_

"He's alive? He and Izayoi made it out okay then." He smiled softly as he sat against the large rib bone. "I'm glad they were alright."

"_Yes my master. But unfortunately, i heard some bad news before i died."_

Inutaisho looked up at him concerned. "What? What happened?"

"_Lady Izayoi passed away when Lord Inuyasha was only but a child. She died from an illness that she had gotten over the years. Lord Inuyasha had to fend for himself ever since."_

Inutaisho sighed as he sat there. "I see. And i guess Sesshomaru did nothing to help support him."

"_If you mean constantly coming around to beat him up then no. He wanted nothing to do with his younger half brother."_

The demon lord nodded. "I figured as much. But i must ask, why am i.....alive again? I thought that i was dead."

"_You were my master. But a forgotten prophecy has come to light."_

"Forgotten prophecy?" It has been a long time but it soon came to him. "Are you to say that the Guardian Prophecy is finally coming true?"

"_Indeed it has my master. The spiritual slayer has already been born three years ago. The half demon priestess will soon be among him. And so will the twin demon fortunetellers."_

"Half demon priestess?"

"_Your grand daughter from your youngest son, Lord Inuyasha."_

"Inuyasha....he's....he's going to have a daughter?" A smile started to come to his face at the thought.

"_Yes. And the twin demon fortunetellers are your grandchildren as well. They are from your eldest son, Lord Sesshomaru."_

"I'm going to be a grandfather of three guardians?" He just couldn't stop smiling at the thought. He then soon came to a realization and his happiness disappeared. "But i'm stuck here. Why was i brought back to life only to hear this news?"

"_Did you forget already? The prophecy involves you as well Master Inutaisho."_

Inutaisho looked up at the adamant demon confused.

Hosenki let out a sigh. _"It was foretold that a great demon lord will be reawakened to guide and lead the four guardians. It was the soul reason why i made the black pearl for you. Not only so you can hide the Tetsusiaga here for Lord Inuyasha to find one day, but so you could return to the world of the living and fulfill your part in the prophecy."_

"But i'm not even strong enough to get up yet. Let alone train four guardians. And besides,...." He said as he looked at Hosenki. "How am i even suppose to open the portal and get out of this realm?"

"_I made it so the pearl would awaken when close to your first mate, Lady Inukimi. Once Lord Inuyasha is unable to bare the pain from the pearl, Lord Sesshomaru should be able to remove the pearl and hince make it possible for you to leave through the portal that will form once it is free from the half demon."_

Inutaisho nodded, understanding as much as he possibly could. But the thought of seeing Inukimi again made him wonder. "There's no way Inukimi will return. She abandoned me and Sesshomaru."

"_You are wrong master. She has indeed returned. You being here alive is proof of that. Her spirit is still linked with yours. And once she heard that Lord Sesshomaru's mate was expecting, she came out of hiding to make amends for what she had done."_

Inutaisho looked at the demon curiously. "How do you know all this?"

"_In my sleep, i am able to peer into Lord Inuyasha's mind and see what is going on in the living world. And as of three days ago, she has been rescued from a vicious half demon named Naraku. She has been staying with his group ever since. Though she mostly helps out Lord Sesshomaru's pregnant mate."_

"I see." Inutaisho smiled. He was glad Inukimi returned. Now he could get some answers from her once he was in the living world again. He then looked at Hosenki seriously. "How long until i am able to leave this realm?"

"_I would say about another week before the pain becomes to much for Lord Inuyasha."_

"Plenty of time for me to retrain myself. And find some better cloths." He said as he looked at his golden robes.

"_Honestly master. The gold robes look good on you."_

"I may have descended from a noble dog demon clan, but gold just isn't my color.." He said as he chuckled at Hosenki's comment.

Hosenki chuckled as well, glad to see his old master was his old self again.


	26. The Twins Move

Chapter 26: The Twins Move

It was a few days later and Kira and Sesshomaru were heading to the well and back to the modern era for their extremely late ultrasound appointment.

Inuyasha had come back for a day and Kira had asked him if Kagome could get her rescheduled for another appointment. He agreed and came back within minutes, saying that she had the appointment in two days.

Sesshomaru had placed Rin in his mother's care while they were away, making her swear that she wouldn't harm the little girl.

They were moving quickly to the well and prayed the Takashi wouldn't attempted to kidnap her again.

They reached the well within minutes and jumped down it without hesitating. Once the blue lights faded, they were able to relax.

"Finally. We made it." Kira said as she still held onto her lord.

Sesshomaru nodded and held her close to him as he jumped out of the well. He then escorted her out of the well house and to the shrine.

The back door slid open and out came Kagome. "Kira!"

Kira smiled. "Hey Kags." She hugged her friend once she was close enough. She soon broke the hug and looked around. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Your father had come by earlier to pick you up and take you to the hospital. But he took Inuyasha instead. He wouldn't stop complaining how much his eye was hurting him." Kagome said as she lead the demons into her house.

"It's hurting him that much?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah. It's been getting worse and worse for a week now." Kagome said as she slowly sat on the couch, releasing a sigh as she relaxed in the chair.

"That's about the same time we rescued my mother." Sesshomaru said as he sat beside Kira, wrapping an arm around her.

"Myoga did say that the pearl was going to react to Inukimi's presence. I guess this is how it's reacting to her." Kira said as she placed a hand on her belly.

Kagome nodded and sighed as she rubbed her belly. "How's everyone been lately?"

Kira smiled. "Shippo is going insane without you. Haku is starting to talk more, which is surprizing everyone. Jaken is losing it with all the kids attacking and playing with him. And Inukimi can't get enough of how cute Rin is. Which is pretty funny because Rin has started calling her Grandma." She said as she giggled.

Kagome smiled and giggled herself. "Inuyasha has just been going nuts over me. Mom let me change the guest room into the baby room until Inuyasha and I find an apartment that's close by to the shrine. He's been job hunting recently, making sure he wears that emerald pendent that your father gave him four years ago."

"I thought he tossed that thing after the party was over?" Sesshomaru asked, remembering that the pendent magically concealed ones demonic features and make a demon pass for human. "I kept mine. Kira has it in her jewelry box back in the castle."

"Yeah. He said he tossed it but he kept it." Kagome said as she just smiled. "He's trying to earn enough money so we can get this nice apartment that's big enough for the three of us. And it's close by too. Only about a mile away from the shrine."

"That's good." Kira said as she smiled at her friend.

She then suddenly gasped and jumped, placing a hand on her stomach. "Oh my god."

"Kira?" Kagome looked at her friend a little worried.

"What's wrong Kira?" Sesshomaru held her hand as he looked at her.

A smile soon appeared on the demoness's face as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She smiled lovingly at him as she held his hand firmly on her.

"Kira what....." He gasped as he felt it too. "They're ......moving." It was faint but he could feel the twins moving around under her flesh. "My heirs are actually moving."

"Uh huh." She was smiling proudly at him as he just stared at her belly in amazement.

"So this is what it felt like for my half brother." He mumbled as he felt around Kira's belly for more movement.

Kagome was giggling as how amazed he was while feeling his children's movement.

"Kagome! I'm home!" came Inuyasha's voice from the hallway.

"I'm in the living room!" She called back as she carefully stood up from her chair.

The half demon soon came into the room and smiled seeing his mate, going over to her to kiss her and hug her. He then noticed his half brother and his mate on the couch. "What's wrong with him?"

Kagome giggled. "Their heirs just kicked." She said as she hugged him.

"Oh." He just smirked at his half brother, who didn't seem to notice that he was there.

"What's going on?" Koduku asked as he soon came into the room. He then smiled seeing Sesshomaru and Kira. "Let me guess, the baby just kicked?"

"Yeah. And it's babies Koduku." Inuyasha said as he smirked at the man.

"Babies? You mean she has....Oh my god." Koduku smiled greatly and went over to his daughter, hugging her proudly.

Kagome smiled at them and then looked at her mate. "Well. What's going on with your eye?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Koduku's demon eye doctor said that the pain is getting worse because the pearl is slowly moving closer to the surface of my eye. He said that in about a four days, it'll get so bad that it'll have to be removed. So that's when Sesshomaru will have to remove it."

She nodded and stayed close to him. "How is it now?"

"The pain subsided on the way back. The doctor said that it'll come in waves and i've noticed it comes every three hours. The pain only comes because it's moving. Or so the doctor thinks." He said as he touched his eye a bit.

She nodded and then looked back over at the three on the couch. She laughed seeing Kira pushing the men away and saying that she felt like couldn't breath.

* * *

Inutaisho was doing push ups on the shoulder armor of his enormous skeleton. He had his hair tied back with a scrap of cloth that he found laying around on one of the spikes.

He was shirtless as he worked out on the armor. He couldn't find anything suitable to wear and decided to stick with the golden robes.

He got to 249 push ups with he finally collapsed, panting as he lay on the cool metal. "Four....more days......until....i'm out of....here." he mumbled as he looked into the distance. _Wish it were sooner until i was out of here. I'm getting tired of eating the meat off those skeletal bird things._

He tired to push himself up only to flop onto the metal. _Damnit. I've been training myself too hard. I can't even get up right now. What the hell is wrong with my powers?_ "Ho....Hosenki!"

The adamant demon appeared out of the neck of the skeletal body and looked at his master. _"Yes master?"_

"What's....wrong....with me? What's.....wrong......with my....powers?" He said as he looked at the demon.

"_It must be the atmosphere here. It must be neutralizing your powers. I experienced the same thing when i came here. Took me about a few months to regain my powers so i could guard your corpse."_

Inutaisho groaned as he rolled over onto his back. "And i've got......only four days .....to regain mine."

Hosenki grumbled and then moved closer to his master. _"Also. I have news master. Lord Sesshomaru's twins have started moving in his mate's belly."_

He smiled greatly as he lay there. "That's....that's fantastic." He then passed out from feeling so exhausted.

Hosenki would have smirked at the fact that his master was smiling in his sleep. He then reached out with adamant arm and carefully picked up the hoarie that Inutaisho had removed before he started doing push ups. He then draped the cloth over his master's bare chest. He didn't want his master catching a cold before he returned to the world of the living.

* * *

Naraku was growling as he continuously tapped the arm of his chair. He had been trying to think of a plan to lure out Inuyasha and his group but couldn't think of anything that would do the trick.

He had sent Kagura and Takashi out to find more jewel shards for him. And to find Kohaku, Koga and Kikyo. He had grown tired of his minions complaining and sent them out to find them so he could have some peace.

He groaned as he soon looked at the Shikon jewel in his hand. It had a crack in it big enough for the last four remaining shards. He still dismissed Takashi's rumor of seeing a shard on Kira. He knew for a fact that there were only four shards left to find.

_And once i have them all, i'll go after the infent gaurdians and shall be all powerful._ He said as he clutched the jewel in his hand and chuckled to himself.


	27. Hospital Visit and Inuyasha's Worries

Chapter 27 Hospital Visit and Inuyasha's worries.

The demon lovers were at the hospital the next day for Kira's ultrasound. Her maternity doctor, Tatsuro, was glad to hear that the twins started kicking yesterday.

Tatsuro lead the two to a room and had Kira lay down on the bed and lift up her shirt.

"Now this is going to be cold." The doctor said as she smeared a gel onto Kira's belly.

Kira shivered a bit and held onto Sesshomaru's hand.

Tatsuro then turned on a monitor and placed the scanner onto her stomach. After rolling the scanner around to get it lubricated, she stilled the device and started the ultrasound.

"Now lets see here." Tatsuro stared at the screen as she moved the scanner slowly across Kira's belly. "Ah yes. There they are."

"I can't tell them apart." Kira said as she stared at the screen. "They just look like white blobs to me."

Tatsuro just laughed. "That's what they all say. But I think this blob right there...." She said as she pointed at the blob at the bottom of the screen. "....is your baby. Possibly....." She moved the scanner down to get a better image. "...yes. That would be your son."

"Kenji." Sesshomaru whispered softly as he smiled at the screen.

"And it looks like the other blob above him is.....your daughter." Tatsuro said as she slid the scanner to above Kira's belly button. "Yes that is your daughter."

"Hoshimaru." Kira smiled and then looked up at Sesshomaru. "That's her Sesshomaru."

"Yes i know dear." He just couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy to see his heirs.

"Well they look happy and healthy. And it looks like the boy's umbilical cord is safely away from the girl. If things stay the way they are in you Mrs. Taisho, you might be able to do a normal birth instead of a C-section." Tatsuro said as she scanned Kira's a little more. "Though a c-section might be easier for you in my opinion. But the decision is up to you."

Kira nodded as she smiled at the screen. Sesshomaru was so proud of his mate and heirs. He didn't even care if Naraku somehow manage to come to the modern era and did something, nothing could ruin this happiness for him.

Tatsuro soon finished scanning and turned off the screen and the scanner. She then cleaned off the gel from Kira's belly and helped Kira to sit up. "All done Mrs. Taisho."

Kira nodded and smiled at her mate.

Sesshomaru smiled and moved closer to her, picking her up and holding her in his arms, bridal style. "I love you."

Kira giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You are such a goofball."

"Only for you my love." He said as he smirked at her.

Tatsuro just laughed at the two of them.

Once Sesshomaru carefully placed Kira on her feet, the doctor showed them out to the lobby so they could schedule another appointment. After that, they headed outside where the demon lord took Kira into his arms again and carried her to Koduku's car.

* * *

"Three more days." Inuyasha said as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was looking at his right eye and had noticed how dark and big the pupil was. The pearl was diffinately coming close to the surface of his eye. "Three more days until my old man comes."

"You okay in there?" Came Kagome's voice from behind the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said as he unlock the door and opened it. "I was just checking out my eye again."

Kagome smiled as she greeted him in the hallway. "You're eye looks fine."

The half demon smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. "It stopped hurting a few minutes ago. I just wanted to see what was going on."

She nodded and then held him. "It's almost time....isn't it?"

He was silent for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah. In three days my old man will be alive again. And i don't know what to do about it."

Kagome stayed silent as he continued.

"I've never seen my father at all. I don't even know what he looked like. I don't even know if he knows what i look like now."

Kagome smiled and looked up at him. "You're worried if he'll accept you and our daughter. Aren't you?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment and then relaxed. "Yeah. I guess i am."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be proud to hear that I'm carrying your daughter." She said as she kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He soon broke for air and looked into her eyes. "I hope your right Kagome."

She giggled and pushed her forehead against his. She then took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Have i been wrong before?"

Inuyasha smirked as he felt Sukimaru squirming around in her mother's belly. "No. You haven't."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until they heard the front door close down stairs.

"Kira and Sesshomaru are home." Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"I know." He stayed where he was, just staring into her eyes.

"Kags! I got a picture of the twins!" Came Kira's voice from downstairs.

Both smiled and then headed downstairs to see Kira's ultrasound picture.


	28. Sleepy Mornings

Chapter 28: Sleepy Mornings

Inutaisho was sitting on the shoulder armor of his corpse again, just looking up at the sky. He was incredibly bored since he finished his training. He even managed to reawaken his powers yesterday and practiced all day and late into the night.

He sighed as he looked up at the unchanging sky. "I wonder what's going on out there." He mumbled to himself and he watched a few skeletal birds fly overhead.

Hosenki then came up and sat behind the grat demon lord. _"Two more days master."_

Inutaisho nodded. "I know. And i'm so bored now." He said as he leaned back and layed down on the armor. "Any news from the outer world?"

"_Nothing to report. But Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kira are planning to return to the Feudal Era in the morning to hunt down Naraku. Lord Inuyasha is going with them as well. I heard that Lady Kagome's mother is going to be taking care of her while he is gone."_

"That's good i guess." He said as he sighed again. "The sooner they kill Naraku the safer the young guardians will be."

"_Also, Lord Inuyasha is worried that you are not going to accept him or his child."_

"He fears i won't accept him or my granddaughter?" He asked as he looked at the demon. "Is it because he's a half demon?"

"_I believe so my master."_

"He shouldn't think that way. He's my son, it doesn't matter to me if he's a half demon or not. And the same goes for my grand daughter." He said as he looked at the skull demon.

"_You will have to tell him that once you are back in the world of the living."_

"I'm going too. He should know that." He said as he looked back up at the clouds. _Inuyasha. You are my son. Nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing at all.

* * *

_

Inuyasha groaned the next morning as he woke up to his right eye hurting again. He could have sworn he heard his father speak to him in his sleep just before he woke up.

He sat up in Kagome's sleeping bag and rubbing his eye. He then glanced over at his sleeping pregnant mate and smiled. He thought she looked so beautiful asleep and pregnant with their grand daughter.

When they moved into her mother's house, they discovered that they couldn't both be in the small bed. So Inuyasha choose to sleep on the floor in her sleeping bag. At first she didn't like the idea of him sleeping on the floor but soon realized that she could sleep better with the whole bed to herself. Plus he was still there with her if she ever needed anything.

Inuyasha sighed softly and quietly got out of the sleeping bag. He then went to the closet and grabbed his fire rat robes. He was going back to the feudal era with Sesshomaru and Kira to track down Naraku. He had a feeling that the demon might have relocated since he and his brother went to rescue Kira and Inukimi.

He had just put on his pants and undershirt when Kagome stirred.

He looked over to her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." She said sleepily as she pulled the covers close around her to keep warm. "What are you doing up so early Inuyasha?"

He smiled and went over to the side of her bed while pulling on the haorie. "I'm going back with Sesshomaru and Kira today remember?" He said as he stroked her soft hair. "We're gonna try and see if we can track him down before my old man comes."

She nodded and yawned. She then groaned as she snuggled into the covers more.

"You okay Kagome?" He asked as he looked at her a little worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just really sleepy. Sukimaru wouldn't stop squirming inside me during the night." She said before she yawned again. "She finally calmed down around 2 in the morning."

He couldn't help but smirk at her. "I guess she probably knows that i'm going to be leaving for a few days." He said as he placed his hand on her where her belly was under the covers. "You sure your gonna be okay while i'm gone?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. I'll be fine. Mom and grandpa are gonna help out as much as they can. Even Sota promised to help me ot as much as he can."

He nodded and kissed her on her cheek. "I promise i won't be gone to long. Not even Naraku can keep me away from you and our baby." He said as he grabbed his Cloaking Bracelet off the nightstand and put it on. He also picked up the golden heart locket that she had given years ago with their pictures in them and put that on as well. "This locket will always remind me who's waiting for me."

She smiled softly and snuggled into the covers again.

"Get some sleep Kagome. I'll be back in three days. I promise." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Be sure that you do. Or i'll come after you and drag you home." She said before she fell to sleep again.

He couldn't help but laugh at that. To think that the roles had been reversed and she was the one coming after him now.

He kissed her on the forehead again and then quietly left the room, making sure he picked up Tetsusaiga before he left.. He tucked the locket under his undershirt and headed downstairs.

Sesshomaru was awake and watching TV with Kira, who was asleep on his shoulder. He was also dressed in his feudal clothes and with his arm around Kira, the end of his sleeve covering her slowly growing belly. To Inuyasha, she looked right look Kagome did at five months.

The demon lord then looked up when he noticed his brother was in the room. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Kagome woke up and i had to let her know that i was leaving for a few days." He said as he grabbed Kagome's yellow bag and started digging through it. "She forgot to pack the ramen again."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Inuyasha went into the kitchen to find his favorite food. He then looked to Kira and gently shook her. "Kira."

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "I was having a good dream ya know?"

He just smirked. "Was it about me?"

She smiled. "Yes it was. And you were beating Naraku with a stick."

"Was i winning?"

"Yes." She said as she snuggled closer to him. "It was very entertaining."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't fall back to sleep just yet Kira. Once Inuyasha gets his ramen, we have to leave and go back to the fuedal era."

"Then can i go back to sleep?"

He nodded. "Yes. Then you can go back to sleep."

She smiled and snuggled him.

Inuyasha soon came back with an arm load of ramen and saw Kira was awake. "Morning Kira."

She looked over at him and waved. "Morning Inuyasha. Kagome forget your ramen again?"

"Yeah. Luckily i noticed before we left." He said as he packed the ramen into the bag.

Kira nodded and snuggled close to Sesshomaru again.

"Kira. Don't fall asleep." Sesshomaru said as he shook her again. "It's not easy jumping into that well while carrying you bridal style."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I mean that i worry if i might hit your head against the side of the well." He said as he looked at her. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Or our children for that matter."

"You got kidnapped by Naraku." Inuyasha pointed out as he stuffed the last cup of ramen into the bag.

"Yes but nothing bad happened to me while i was with him. He just kept me in a room with Inukimi." She said as she sat up and rubbed her belly. "And you guys did rescue me the next day anyway."

"That's true." Sesshomaru said as he sat up off the couch. "if it wasn't for you premonitions. We would never had known about it. Let alone be prepared."

"I'm just glad we got you two back together before Sesshomaru went into a blood rage." Inuyasha said as he picked up the bag and put it on his shoulder.

Kira laughed softly as she slowly got up and stood next to Sesshomaru.

They then all quietly left the house and headed toward the well.

* * *

It was around mid day and everyone was heading south to see if Naraku really had moved. Inukimi was with them and riding on Ah Un with Rin, Jaken, and Haku. Kira was walking beside Sesshomaru, arm in arm with him. Inuyasha was walking behind them with Kagome's bag. Sango and Miroku were walking beside Ah Un, talking with Inukimi and making sure their son was safe.

_Sesshomaru. _Kira said softly in Sesshomaru's mind.

_What is it Kira?_

_There's something i forgot to tell you this morning that couldn't be said in front of Inuyasha._

_What is it? Is something going to happen to him?_

_In a way. I had a vision this morning before you dragged me downstairs._

_What was the vision about?_

_Kikyo is coming back. Inuyasha is going to tell her that it's over between them and that he's with Kagome now._

_Anything else?_ He asked as he glanced at his brother behind them.

_I couldn't really tell but i think she's going to do something to his right eye._

_Well if this is to happen in a week he should be fine. Father comes out tomorrow night._

_No Sesshomaru. I think your father is going to come out TODAY._

_What?_ He looked at her in confusion. _Today? _

_Yes. Today. I could sense the urgency in the vision. Kikyo is going to do something to him that'll force the pearl to come out._

_I'll have to keep an eye on him tonight then. Follow him when he isn't looking._

_Sounds like a good idea. Kagome would probably kill us if anything happened to him. _

_Knowing her, she probably will._ He said as they continued walking.

* * *

_Sasuke: For Kira's dream, think of the chibi forms of Naraku and Sess and Sess has a big stick in his hand. Naraku is next to him and crying as he is being beaten with the stick. That's how i was picturing it. lol. Aren't i just so evil? hehe._

_Sess: Why must you have me act so foolishly?_

_Sasuke: **[screams]** Where did you come from?!_

_Sess: **[glares at her and points at the ceiling] **From the attic where you have been hiding me from all those crazy girls who won't stop following me._

_Sasuke: **[sighs]** That was months ago. They're all gone now._

_Sess: **[nods and then heads out of her room] **_

_Sasuke: Where are you going?_

_Sess: to get some fresh air. The air in your attic is awfully stale._

_Sasuke: Alright then. **[sighs happily at protecting her man.] **Anyway. please read and reveiw. AND QUIT CHASING MY SESSY-KUN! HE'S MINE!  
_


	29. The Great Dog Demon Comes

**I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long to post everyone. Been business with work, working at a winery, writing a book and taking care of a new dog. Plus i've been getting so many hours at work that i haven't been able to focus on any of my Inuyasha stories, my Trinity Blood story and this DNAngel story that i'm still working on. All in all, i'm back to continue the story of Sesshomaru and Kira. And i'll be posting three chapters tonight too to make up for the delay. and then it'll be a while until have more up. i've only got 31 chapters and i'm still working on 32. i'm also going to go through this fic and change InuKimi's name to just Kimi. Also InuTaisho will only be called Taisho by Kimi as a lovingly nickname.**

**And so without further delay, here's the continuation of _New Dawn on Life._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Chapter 29: The Great Dog Demon Comes.

It was around sunset and Inuyasha groaned, frustrated as his right eye started hurting again. Even more painful then before, like someone was stabbing his in the eye with a dagger.

"Is everything okay Inuyasha?" Kimi asked as she looked at him concerned.

"No. Everything is not okay." He said as he kept his hand over her eye. "My eye is hurting again. And it's hurting like hell!"

"Maybe we should stop for the night then." Sango said as she looked at the half demon.

Inuyasha growled as he looked at the group.

"She's right Inuyasha." Miroku said as he looked at him. "Kira has fallen asleep. Rin is getting tired. And we've been traveling all day. We are in no condition to fight at this time."

The half demon just growled at and then nodded. "Fine. Let's find a river and stop there for the night."

Sesshomaru, who was carrying the sleeping Kira in his arms, sniffed the air. "I think there's a stream not to far from where we are. In that direction." He said as he turned to his right.

Everyone nodded and went in the direction that the demon lord had indicated. But no one noticed the flying serpent in the air above them and following them.

* * *

It was around midnight and everyone was asleep. Kira was snuggled close to Sesshomaru as he sat against a tree. Miroku and Jaken were asleep sitting up by the fire. Sango and Rin were laying against the saber cat form of Kilala. Kimi was curled up against Ah Un. The only one who wasn't asleep was Inuyasha.

He was rubbing his eye again as he sat up in a tree. His eye hadn't stopped hurting for about an hour now and it was really starting to worry him.

"Damnit. Stop hurting." He mumbled as he rubbed his eye. It was really bothering more then usual because it hadn't stopped hurting since they had found the stream.

He then froze when he saw something in the air.

A soul collector flew over head, holding a glowing soul in it's claws. It was followed by two more serpents also carrying souls.

_Kikyo...._He silently jumped out of the tree and followed after them. _Been wondering when she was going to show up. I've been wanting to tell her that it's over between us for the past few years now._

Sesshomaru opened one eye and he sensed his brother had left. "Miroku. He's gone."

The monk opened his eyes and looked up into the tree. He was faking being asleep after being told by the demon lord what Kira had foreseen. "Indeed he is."

"Who's gone?" Kimi asked as she soon woke up.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he got up with Kira in his arms. "He's left to see a dead priestess."

"The one named Kikyo correct?" She asked as she stood as well.

He nodded. "Yes Mother." He then went over to Sango and Rin and lay Kira next to them.

Sango and Kilala woke up feeling movement and noticed Sesshomaru. "He's left hasn't he?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Yes he has. Please watch over Kira." He said as he made sure his mate was comfortable.

The demon slayer nodded. "I will."

Kilala let out a soft growl and moved her tail to cover Kira.

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks to the demon cat and then looked at his mother and the monk. "Let's go then. Inuyasha is going to need over help."

The two nodded and soon ran off after Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha ran until he found were the soul collectors were heading. He stopped on the edge of a small clearing with a single tree in the middle.

Sitting at the base of the trunk, allowing the collected souls to enter her body, was the dead priestess, Kikyo.

She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled softly. "Inuyasha. You've come. It's been so long."

"Yeah i know." He said as he stepped closer to her. _She hasn't aged at all. That figures. _"Four years too long."

The dead priestess stood and went over to him. "I've missed you Inuyasha." She said as she opened her arms to him.

Inuyasha froze before her and didn't do anything. "Kikyo. I can't."

She looked confused. "Can't what beloved?"

"That's just it." He said as he looked at her seriously. "I'm not your beloved anymore."

"What are you talking about?" She still looked confused.

"Kikyo. I'm in love with Kagome." He said as he pulled out the golden locket. "I have been for the past four years. And she's currently 6 and a half months pregnant with my daughter."

"You choose my reincarnation over me?" Kikyo was now furious at him. "But you swore to come to hell with me!"

"I know i did. But now i have a reason to live." He explained as he noticed the soul collectors looked at agitated as she did. "I'm with Kagome, I'm about to be a father and an uncle to twins from my brother. I'm happy like this. I just hope you can understand."

"I understand perfectly." She said as she stepped away from him. "I understand that you are breaking your promise to be with my reincarnation! What does she have that i don't Inuyasha?!"

"She's alive Kikyo! You're not!" He said he yelled at her. "She has a pulse, a beating heart, and her skin is warm! You don't have these things Kikyo! You're nothing but a....a.....a living clay doll!"

Kikyo glared at him and then pointed her figure at him. "You will regret saying that Inuyasha!" With a silent command, the flying serpents came down at him. "And you will regret breaking your promise!"

Inuyasha used his claws on the serpents to kill them. "It doesn't matter what you do Kikyo. I'll always love Kagome!"

Kikyo screamed and picked up her bow from where she left it leaning against the tree along with her quiver. "How can she love you when you are dead?" She said as she readied an arrow and aimed it at him.

For a moment, he thought he was gonna be shot with her purified arrow. But the moment she released that arrow, half way there, a energy whip came flying out of no where and sliced it in half. "I think not Kikyo." Sesshomaru said as he, Miroku, and Kimi came out from behind the trees.

Inuyasha was stunned as his brother and the other two stood between him and the dead priestess. "You followed me?"

"Yes Inuyasha." Miroku said as he held his staff in front of him, defensively. "Kira had an urgent premonition that this was going to happen tonight. She told Sesshomaru who then told us while you were off fishing."

Inuyasha nodded and then looked at Kikyo. "Leave Kikyo. I have nothing more to do with you."

She glared at him and then noticed how different his right eye looked. She smirked a bit and then waved her hand and the serpents gather around her, lifting her into the air. "I'll leave for now Inuyasha. But i will return for you and take you to hell with me." She said as she took off into the air, disappearing into the night.

They all relaxed as the priestess disappeared.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kimi asked as she turned to look at him.

He nodded "Yeah. But i could have handle her guys."

"We know but Kira said something else was to happen during your meeting with the priestess." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his brother.

"What?"

Suddenly, a glowing blue light flashed in the sky and an arrow shot down out of the sky, right toward Inuyasha.

"Look out!" Miroku said as he noticed the arrow.

Sesshomaru moved quickly to get his mother out of the clearing. He wasn't sure what the arrow was going to do.

Inuyasha didn't have time to move. The moment he look up, the arrow struck him in his right eye, causing blue light to erupt and for him to scream in pain.

Once the light faded, the monk and the demon lord noticed Inuyasha was on the ground holding his head and screaming in terrible pain.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran over to him. "Inuyasha what's happening?"

"My eye! That bitch did something to my eye!" His said as he held the right side of his face.

Sesshomaru quickly appear by his brother and removed his hands. "Let me see Inuyasha."

Inuyasha struggled to keep his hands over his face but the demon lord managed to remove them. His eyes went wide as he looked at his half brother's face.

Inuyasha's right eye hand turned demonic, blood red with a blue iris. But the blue was completely gone as the pupil was over taking his eye.

"Sesshomaru! Get it out!" Inuyasha demanded as he closed his left eye in pain. "It hurts like hell! Get it out NOW!"

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at his mother, who had appeared beside him. "Hold him."

She nodded and went behind Inuyasha. She held him tightly in her arms, pinning his arms down so he wouldn't try to cover his eye again.

Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's head with one hand and then readied his clawed hand right over the eye. "Ready?"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

The demon lord nodded and pricked the surface of the eye, making tiny lightning bolts connect his claw to the eye.

Inuyasha screamed out in more pain as he felt the pearl begin to surface and lift out of his eye. He tried to struggle but Kimi had a tight hold on him and Sesshomaru held his face firmly in place.

Once he was sure the connection was strong, Sesshomaru slowly pulled his finger up, lifting the pearl out of his half brother's eye and causing him to scream more.

* * *

Meanwhile, InuTaisho was staring at the oddity in the sky. "Hosenki? What is that?" He asked as he pointed at a swirling purple and black lightning cloud.

"_I believe that might be the way out for you master."_ He said as he stared at it two.

"But i thought you said that i wasn't to be released until tomorrow?" He asked as he looked at the demon confused.

"_You are right master. But something must have happened to Lord Inuyasha to cause the portal to open sooner."_ He then looked at his master. _"And i suggest that you take this oppertunity while it's presented to you."_

InuTaisho nodded. "Well. I guess this means good bye Hosenki."

Hosenki nodded. _"Farewell master."_

InuTaisho smirked and then whistled for one of the skeletal birds to come. He jumped on it's back and then made it go to the cloud.

* * *

"It's almost out." Sesshomaru said as he continued to slowly pull out the pearl.

"JUST GET IT OUT DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled as he continued to struggle.

Everyone had joined them in the clearing after being woken up by the half demons screaming. Kira was on Ah Un with Rin and Haku. Sango was holding onto Miroku and Jaken was just holding onto the reins of the twin headed dragon.

Once the pearl was half way out, Sesshomaru ripped it out of Inuyasha's eye. Kimi released her step son and he placed a hand over his eye. "It's gone. The pain. It's finally gone!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his eye.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru looked over at where the pearl fell. It was letting off high pulses of demonic energy. "Now."

"Yes my lord!" The toad threw up the reins to Kira and then ran over to the pearl.

Everyone was silent as Jaken raised the Staff of Two Heads and struck the pearl with the tip.

Immediately, a black and purple swirling portal opened up before them. Kimi was standing close to her son as everyone waited for something to happen.

Soon, a tall figure appeared in the portal and was flung out of the portal. The man landed on the ground and the portal returned to a pearl. The pearl then flew into the air and returned painlessly to Inuyasha's eye, making it return to it's golden color.

Everyone was silent as the man in golden robes groaned.


	30. InuTaisho and InuKimi Meet Again

Chapter 30: InuTaisho and InuKimi Meet Again.

"Do you think he's okay?" Kira asked as she looked at the demon laying on the ground.

"I.....I don't know." Kimi slowly stepped away from her son and over to the man. "T....Taisho?"

He groaned and slowly moved to sit on the ground. He held his head for a moment and then looked around. When he saw Kimi, he froze. "K.....Kimi? Is that really you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes.....yes it's me."

They stared at each other for a moment and then Kimi ran and fell into InuTaisho's open arms.

"I never thought I'd see you again Kimi." InuTaisho said as he stroked her soft hair. He held her tightly in his arms, showing how much he truly missed her.

"I never thought you were going to come back from the dead." She said as she cried softly on his shoulder. She then wiped her eyes and looked at him. "And i never thought you'd wear clothing like this." She said as she touched the gold fabric.

He chuckled softly. "I had no choice in the matter." He took her hand softly in his and just looked into her eyes. "These are the cloths i was reborn with after Hosenki casted the spell."

She smiled and nodded. She then tackled him again and just hugged him. "I missed you so much."

He smiled and held her so she could calm down. He then looked up at the other around him.

Everyone was in shock. Inuyasha was still sitting on the ground, staring at his old man. Sesshomaru had moved over to Kira and was helping her off the dragon. Miroku, and Sango were smiling softly as the two demons embraced each other. Haku didn't know what to do and just held onto his mother. Rin was the first to make an approach of the demon general, going against Jaken's warnings.

"Hello there little one." InuTaisho said as he smiled at the girl.

"Hello. I'm Rin." She said as she smiled and bowed to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord InuTaisho."

"Rin." Sesshomaru said softly and he held onto his mate, making sure she was going to be okay.

InuTaisho looked up at his eldest son and smiled. "My word. Is that really my son?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It is father. And this is Kira Karazane. My mate and future mother of my....."

"Twins." InuTaisho said, finishing what his son was about to say. "I know Sesshomaru. Hosenki told me everything. He said he was able to see Inuyasha's thoughts when he slept. Speaking of which, where is my other son?"

"I....I'm here......Dad." Inuyasha said as he slowly stood up.

"Inuyasha." InuTaisho slowly stood up with Kimi still in his arms. He was smiling proudly at his youngest son. "You have grown up to be a handsome man. First and last time i ever saw you, you were just born and crying in your mother's arms."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's.....it's good to see you."

InuTaisho chuckled. "Son. Come here. I'm not going to harm you. You are my flesh and blood after all."

Inuyasha followed the command and went over to his father. InuTaisho wrapped an arm around the half demon, hugging his son.

Kira smiled seeing Inuyasha and InuTaisho together. She then looked up at Sesshomaru. _You okay with not getting a hug from your father._

_I had received many hugs from father._ The demon lord said as he looked down at his mate. _Besides, Inuyasha needs this more then i do. He's never met father in his whole life. But i am glad that father is alive again._

Kira smiled and hugged her mate. _You're so sweet. No wonder I love you so much._

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed the top of Kira's head.

InuTaisho and Inuyasha soon pulled away from each other and the father looked at his son. "I am so proud of you." He then looked at Sesshomaru. "Both of you. You have survived for so long and both of your mates are baring children. I couldn't be anymore prouder and honored."

The sons nodded.

"But Inuyasha? Where is your mate?" InuTaisho asked as he looked at the half demon.

"She's at home in the future." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand over where the locket was under his haorie. "She's about 6 and half months pregnant with my daughter. I had to force her to stay home so that she and the baby don't get hurt."

InuTaisho smiled. "That's a very wise thing you did. From what i understand from Hosenki, the future is a lot less dangerous then here in this era. Demons have either died out or are hiding among the humans, living a normal life."

"It's true Lord InuTaisho." Kira said as she slowly come toward the demon general. InuTaisho looked up at her as she came closer. She continued as she now stood in front of him. "My father, grandfather and great grandfather are all dog demons from the Northwestern lands. In fact, my great grandfather is still alive in this era and with my grandfather, who happens to be only four and a half years old right now. And my doctor happens to be a tiger demon. They all hide their appearance with inscribed emerald pendents to pass as humans and live out normal lives."

"I see." He said as he nodded at her. Her then looked at her carefully. He then smiled at seeing her round belly. "Are those my grandchildren?"

Kira smiled and laughed softly as she placed a hand on her belly. "Yep. Those are Sesshomaru and I's little monsters."

Sesshomaru chuckled and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, the long sleeves covering her belly to keep her warm.

Miroku and Sango soon came out of their stupor and came toward the demon.

InuTaisho looked at the two humans curiously. "And you are?"

"My lord." Miroku said as he bowed his head. "I am Monk Miroku. And this is my wife, Sango."

InuTaisho smiled at Sango and then saw Haku. "And i take it this is the boy who is to be the Spiritual Slayer Guardian?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. This is my son. Haku." She said as she adjusted him in her arms. The boy had fallen asleep in his mother's arm, since it was currently way pass his bedtime.

"He looks so much like his father." InuTaisho said as he looked at the boy. "But from what i can see....yes he has his mother's eyes."

Sango smiled and adjusted her son in her arms again.

"Father. I think it's time we all head back to the camp. Rin is tired and I'm sure my mate would like to get some rest." Sesshomaru said after he noticed Rin yawn.

InuTaisho nodded. "Very well. I think i need to get some rest as well. My body feels more tired in the real world then it did in the bone yard."

They all nodded and headed back to the camp.

* * *

The next day, the group started heading south again, coming to the mountain where Naraku's castle was.

"I don't sense anything." Sango said as she looked up at the two peaks. "I was able to sense something faint here when we came to rescue Kira and Kimi, but now...."

"Yeah. And i can't smell anything of Naraku either." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air.

"He's moved then." Kimi said as she stood close to InuTaisho. "Good ridence."

"Not really dear." InuTaisho said as he looked at her. "He may have moved but he's still out there and still a very big threat to the guardians."

Sesshomaru nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see when he shows himself again. Until then, we should head back to Keade's Village."

Everyone nodded and followed Sesshomaru's lead north.

But what they didn't notice was that a large wasp had been watching them from a tree. Once they had disappeared beyond the edge of the forest, it took off into the air. It and several others flew a few miles east of the mountains to the new location of Naraku's castle.

They all flew into the opening in the roof and toward the half demon.

"_So what did your insects find out?" _Takashi asked as he watched Naraku listen to the wasps.

After a few minutes, the half demon smirked. "The demon general has returned. And Kira looks like she is 4 and a half months pregnant."

The tentacle demon smirked. _"Sounds like she is becoming more delicious with each passing day."_

Naraku rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "The Spiritual Slayer was with them. But the priestess Kagome was not." He said as he stood and walked over to the doors, thinking. "The Half Demon Priestess will be born soon. And Lord Sesshomaru's twins will be born two months later."

"_What are you planning?"_ Takashi asked as he looked at the demon curiously.

Naraku smirked. "There are only a few jewel shards left that i need. Kagura should have already gotten the two from the wolf demon by now. All that is needed is the boy Kohaku's shard and your own."

"_You plan to kill me to take the shard?"_ Takashi asked as he placed a hand on his throat where the shard was.

"Only if you take the Jewel of Elune first. That alone should keep you alive without the Shikon shard." Naraku said as he smirked at the demon.

Takashi thought about this and then smirked himself. _"Alright then. But you better hold up your end of the deal."_

"By the time the demoness's pregnancy has reached it's peak, i will."


	31. Kira's Embarressment

**This is funny everyone. I must be so into Inuyasha and japanese stuff right now that i'm ACTUALLY eating my chicken soup with chop sticks. Which is perfect because it's not easy to try and eat the noodles with a spoon. lol. i'm such a dork. **

**Anyway. here's the last chapter for now. or at least until i write more.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 31: Kira's Embarressment

It was two weeks later and Kira's belly had truly grown to look like she was at a human rate of 6 months pregnant. The twins were being very rowdy and rough inside her but upon hearing their father's voice, they stopped immediately. Which surprised them both entirely the first time they became to rough.

Kagome was now in her eight month. Which made her happy since she now hated being stuck at home and wanted to go back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha stayed with her to make sure she didn't go to crazy and was left alone in the house.

At that moment, Kira and Sesshomaru were at her mansion, mostly due to the fact that she had another appointment with the doctor the next day.

They were currently in the garden, sitting under the shade of a tree. She was sitting in his lap, the sleeve of his haorie covering her very round belly while he nuzzled her neck.

Sesshomaru had become so attracted and protective of his mate over the few weeks. He believed the over protectiveness was kicking in because he didn't want anything to happen to Kira and his heirs. The feeling had grown so much that it was almost driving him insane when he wasn't near her.

He was also attracted to her because of how beautiful she had become.

"Two more months." She said as she looked up at him.

"I know." He said as he placed his hand on her belly. He smiled feeling one of the twins kick against his hand. "They can't wait to see us."

She smiled greatly. "I can't wait to see them either." She said as she rubbed her belly with him.

Sesshomaru smiled. He then sighed. "Do you think.....they will like me?"

She looked up at him confused. "What do you mean? Of course they will like you." She said as she kissed his cheek. "They're your children too so odds are they are bound to like you."

"I know. But...." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I am worried. When in my childhood, father only taught me how to fight, lead battles, and rule the Western Lands. Other then that, I never had a normal childhood." He said as he placed a hand on her belly. "I am just hoping i don't become like father and not let my children spend their childhood the way they wish too."

Kira sighed softly before giving her mate a long, reassuring kiss. "I don't know much about him but there are a few things that you both share."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked at her confused.

She smiled. "You're both brave, strong and protective. You care for you mate to the point where you go insane with worry."

"Father also disappointed mother." He said sternly. "Father also died protecting Izayoi and Inuyasha when he was only a newborn. That is what i am hoping i do not become."

She relaxed in his arms. "You have never ever given me a reason to disappoint me."

"But what if i were to die?" He asked as he looked at her. "What would you do if i were to die?"

"I don't think it's possible." She said as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "But if that were to happen, then i would raise our children in your memory. I would keeping going until it was my time to die." She said as she smiled up at him.

He stared at her for a moment and then smiled himself.

Kira then yawned. "I'm tired. These two sure take a lot out of me."

He chuckled. "I'll take you back to the room so that you can rest."

She nodded as he picked her up and carried her in his arms. "I can't believe i am saying this but you have put on weight dear."

She growled and punched him in the chest. "Are you saying i'm fat? Because i'm not. It's these too pups and their constant wanting to be feed all hours of the night."

He just chuckled. "I was not saying you were fat. I'm just saying that you have gained weight."

She glared at him. "Sesshomaru. It means the same thing. Saying a woman has gained weight is pointing out that she is fat. And i am not fat! I'm just pregnant."

"I know you are." He said as he went and kissed her lovingly. "Now get some rest. You are only arguing with me because you are tired."

She huffed and looked away. It was when they entered the downstairs library that she sighed. "You're lucky that i love you so much to not be mad at you for very long."

He chuckled. "I love you too dear."

She sighed as she relaxed in his arms. She was soon asleep by the time he arrived at their room.

* * *

Kira was smiling as she, Sesshomaru and Koduko watched out of the hospital the next day. She had just finished another ultrasound and was glad to hear the the twins were still developing well. The twins were also safe enough to deliver normally, but the doctor still offered the idea of a C-section.

She was holding onto Sesshomaru's arm, smiling proudly at her belly. "They were so beautiful."

"Hoshimaru is going to be a heart breaker when she grows up." Sesshomaru said as he escorted her to Koduko's car.

"I thought the same thing when Kira was still in my wife." Koduko said as he chuckled. "And look at my baby girl now. She is the most beautiful woman i have ever seen."

She blushed as her father spoke. "Daddy."

"It's true Kira." Sesshomaru said as he smiled at her. "But to me, you are more like a goddess."

"Oh would you two stop it!' She said as she tried to hide her red face with one hand.

"Oh come on Kira. It's every father right to embarrass his daughter." Koduku said as they soon reached his car, chuckling more as he unlocked the back door.

"As it is my right to do so as your mate." Sesshomaru said as he just smiled.

She just giggled as Sesshomaru opened the door for her and she slid into the back seat. She sighed happily as she sat down, glad to be off her feet. Sesshomaru soon came into the car as she fastened her seat belt, wrapping an arm around her as he closed the door.

"Kira. I need to ask you something." Koduko asked as he got into the driver's seat and closed his door. "Are you planning to go back to the Feudal Era?"

"Yes i am." She said as she leaned into her mate's arms. "But you done have to worry dad. I'm going to stay in Keade's village and take care of Rin, Shippo and Haku."

"Myself and the others are going to search for Naraku again for about a week or so." Sesshomaru said as he felt the car soon come to life as Koduko started the engine. "I believe it is best for Kira to stay where she is safe but also somewhere where i know where she is."

"He's even going to ask Kimi and Jaken to stay with me to protect and help me." She pointed out as she rubbed her belly.

Koduko nodded. "That's good then. I don't want anything to happen to you sweetheart." He said as he drove the car out of the parking lot and it's barrier. "But what about Inuyasha? Is he going as well."

"Brother is staying here in this time to be with Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his father-in-law in the rear veiw mirror. "Kagome is due sometime in the next month. And Dr. Tatsuro told them that she might have an earlier birth then predicted."

"I see." Koduko said as he smiled softly. "Guess it all depends on when Sukimaru wants to be born then."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm hoping i get a vision about it so i know when to go back home so i can be there for her." Kira said as she smiled.

Her father nodded. "i just hope you kill this Naraku fellow before your heirs are born."

Both demons nodded. They also wished to destroy Naraku before the last two guardians were born.

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped out of the well with Kira in her arms the next day. Once he landed, Inuyasha soon came up with Kagome's bag.

"Here." The half demon said as he dropped the bag beside the well. "I gotta head back now before Kagome starts to freak."

Kira nodded as Sesshomaru placed her on her feet. She then walked over and picked up the bag. "She's been getting mood swings huh?"

Inuyasha dropped his head and groaned. "Yes! And she won't stop sitting me! Weather it's for her amusement or if it's for something i said."

She just giggled. "Just take it easy with her okay? She's in the last month of her pregnancy."

"yeah i know." He said as he pulled himself out of the well and stood on the rim. "I'm so excited that i can't stand it." He then jumped and fell into the well.

She just smiled as she slung the bag over her shoulder and went back over to her mate, taking his arm that he had out for her.

He then escorted her to the village. Where everyone was waiting for them.


	32. Finding a Lost Young Slayer

**I'm back everyone! After a very long hiatus (and having a massive writers block. need TNT to destory that thing) i have returned to finish the story of Kira and Sesshomaru. I apologize to everyone who has been waiting a very long this for this to be updated, but you follow writers know how it is right?**

**Well anyway, enough of my babbling. Here is the continued two years late update of New Dawn on Life!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32

Sesshomaru, Taisho, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala left the next day to search for possible sightings of Naraku. Kira stood on the edge of the village, watching them go until she couldn't see them anymore. As promised, Kimi and Jaken stayed to help with Kira watch over the kids. Ah Un even stayed behind, mostly for Rin's sake.

It was a few days later and Kira was currently sitting on the fence of Keade's herb garden, watching Rin, Shippo and Haku chase Jaken around the field, his staff leaning against the fence she was on.

"The children sure like to chase that annoying toad around." Kimi said as she came up behind Kira.

She just smiled. "Yes they do. And i'm surprised to see Haku walking. He could barely stand on his own a few weeks ago." She said as she watched the little boy stumble around the feild after the toad.

Kimi smiled. "I remember when my son first started walking. I had forgotten all about the Oracle's predictions about his future. I was just so happy to see him standing on his own. He had the biggest smile on his face. He was so cute."

Kira smiled as she imagined Haku looking like a baby Sesshomaru. She then giggled.

"What is it?" Kimi asked as she looked at her.

"I just imagined Haku as Sesshomaru when he was a baby." She said through a fit of giggles. "He must have been so adorable."

Kimi looked over at Haku and then smiled. "Yes. He was a very curious child. One day we were out in the garden and this butterfly flew past him. He stared at it with his cute golden eyes and then started to run after it. I was very amused to see him running around the garden following the butterfly."

Kira smiled. "My father told me once that i found a little frog in our backyard and i started to follow it, hopping around just like one. He couldn't stop laughing at how cute i was." She said as she looked at the demoness. "I was only 6 years old then."

Kimi nodded and then sighed sadly. "Sesshomaru was 8 maybe even 9 when i left. The feeling of being trapped and the fear of seeing my son one day becomeing a killer finally got to me. I left when he and his father were asleep. I left my cloths that i wore that day in InuTaisho's arms so he would believe i was still there. I kissed Sesshomaru gently on the forehead and then fled into the darkness."

Kira sighed. "Kimi. That's all in the past now. Sesshomaru has forgiven you for leaving him at such a young age. You should just put it behind you. Besides..." She said as she smiled at her, patting her belly. "I need someone to look after our babies should he and i ever need some alone time."

Kimi nodded and smiled. "Anytime you want me to look after them just let me and Taisho know."

Kira nodded and then gasped, holding her stomach.

"Kira?" Kimi asked as she looked at the girl.

"I'm alright. One of them just kicked me in the ribs." She said as she rubbed the top of her belly. "I think it might have been Kenji. He tends to be the rough one and kicks me in the ribs anytime he's unhappy at what he hears."

"You're son can understand you already?" Kimi asked as she looked at Kira's belly.

"Yeah. Hoshimaru is pretty quiet but I can tell that she can hear me too. Kenji is just the more...physical when he listens." She said as she continued to rub her belly.

Kimi nodded. "Sesshomaru was like that too. He wouldn't stop kicking me when he was still growing inside me."

Kira smiled and then they both started laughing, talking about embaressing stories about Sesshomaru.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group had been heading east, following a lead they had found from a village they had stopped at.

"So you and your brother do this every day?" Taisho asked as they roamed the country side.

"Exactly father." Sesshomaru said as he led the group through the forest.

"Sango and I merely search these lands for shards of the Shikon Jewel." Miroku said as he walked beside his wife.

Taisho nodded. "I see. And what about you my son?"

"I was patroling the lands for quiet some time before the Shikon Jewel and Naraku business came to be. I have since become determined to make sure that pitiful excuse for a half demon parishes for deceiveing me and harming Rin on few occasions." Sesshomaru said as he pushed a branch out of his way.

InuTaisho nodded. "I see. And what about these fights i have been hearing about between you and your little brother? Hmm?"

Sesshomaru silently groaned. _Why do i have a feeling that he was going to be asking about this?_ "I believed Inuyasha to be a disgrace to our noble blood. He is reckless and stubborn. He isn't even worthy of having Tetsusaiga. Which i still to this very day, do not understand why you gave such a powerful sword to a half wit like him."

Sango, Miroku and even Kilala sighed. They pretty much figured that Taisho was going to be asking about this after they had all told him about the numorous fights that the brothers had. They choose to remain silents as father and son talked.

"But he is still your brother. It shouldn't have mattered that he was born a half demon." He then sighed heavily. "I gave Inuyasha Tetsusaiga so that his demon half could be kept at bay. Without it, it will consum him to the point where it could possibly kill him. Without the sword, he could very well die to the power of his demon side."

Sesshomaru was silent as his father explained. He then suddenly sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you my son." Taisho said as he chuckled.

"And i have an idea of who it might be." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the sky above. The first stars were starting to appear as the sun began to set beyond the horizen. He sighed softly as he stared at one particular star. He then looked at the white hair ribbon that was tied in a neat bow on his shoulder armor. The scent of his mate calmed his beast and kept the blood rage at bay. _Kira. How i miss you so._ He thought as he followed the group until they had found a clearing to rest for the night.

* * *

It was later that night and Sesshomaru woke from his slumber. He looked around the camp seeing everyone was still asleep and the camp fire had gonna out but the embers were still glowing.

He looked up at the moon and sighed softly. _Why is it that i can't sleep? Could it possibly be that without Kira beside me, I lack the calm to sleep peacefully?_

He sighed softly at the thought of Kira again. He knew she was safe back in Keade's village but he was still worried about her.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when a sound in the distence reached his ears. It sounded like someone was running from something. He could hear their foot falls as they hit the earth.

He silently stood and walked into the forest quietly, not wanting to wake the group. But once he was a good distence away, he started running toward the sound.

It wasn't long until he smelted a scent that was somehow simalur to Sango but at the same time wasn't.

_Could it be her little brother?_ He thought as he remembered the boy Kohaku and seeing him on a few occasions. Including the one time that he had rescued Rin from a band of demons, only to be taken over by the jewel in his back and was almost about to kill his little ward. _It has to be the boy. I could never forget a scent that almost harmed Rin. And if i remember correctly, Sango did ask me to not kill him and spare his life._

He soon jumped into the trees and continued running toward Kohaku's scent. _If he is indeed ahead, i must rescue him for her. She's been through enough over this affair._

He then jumped high into the air and, in the distence, saw the familiar black and green clad demon slayer boy. And from what he could tell, the boy was fighting a bunch of demons that were attacking him. And that the boy was out-numbered and losing.

_Not tonight you filth. The boy must live._ He said as he drew Tokijin and flew toward the battlefeild.

* * *

Kohaku spun his weapon around as he faced the demons. He was panting from fighting these demons that just won't stop chasing him. He also had an injury in his arm from a demon biting him eariler.

_This isn't good. I've lost to much blood. _He thought as he struggled to stay awake and fight off the demons. _What did i do to deserve this? Oh yeah, that stupid shard in my back is what started this. Damn Naraku! I blame you for all this._

A snake demon hissed as he slithered forward. "Give it up boy. The sssshard issss of no ussssse to you. Hard it over and we jusssst might ssspare you."

"Like i'm going to cooperate with demons." _And besides, i'll die without the shard. _He thought as he glared at the demon.

He then jumped as he saw blue lightning strike the ground, killing the demons in it's path. Next thing he knew, Lord Sesshomaru lands before him with his sword at his side.

"Boy? Are you injured?" he asked over his shoulder as he glared at the demons.

Kohaku didn't know what happened to his voice but he was just in shock. _What is he doing here? Why is he saving me?_

"Move it filth!" Said a lowly boar demon. "We found the boy first! His shard is ours."

Sesshomaru just humped. "Like i have any use for a jewel shard." He then swung his blade and made more of the same blue lightning come forth, killing more of the demons before him, including that one boar demon. "But the boy is a different matter. Leave him be."

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" said a lizard demon as he rushed forward.

Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed the demon by the throat. "Then die." He summoned his poison to his claws and sank them into the demons flesh.

The demon writhered in pain as the poison went into his blood stream. Sesshomaru believed it must have been a long time since he lasted used his poison, for the demon soon died in his hand within minutes. He tossed the body aisde as the rest of the demons reared up and attacked him.

"Pathetic." He quickly sheathed Tokijin and summoned his energy whip. With expert grace and skill, he made the whip fly around in the air, killing off the rest of the demons before him.

Once he was sure they were all dead, he smirked. He then turned around and groaned.

Kohaku lay on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

_That explains why you were so silent and why i smelled blood half way here. _He thought as he went over to the boy. He kneel beside the boy and carefully picked him up off the ground. _I'm glad Sango brought Kagome's medical supplies. The boy is going to need it once i get back to camp._ He then started running and jumped, flying back to where the camp and the group were.

* * *

Taisho had noticed the his son's scent was gone and had woken up. "Where has that boy gone?" he asked out loud as he looked around.

"What's going on Taisho?" Miroku asked as he woke up to the lord walking around.

"Sesshomaru is gone." He said as he looked over at the monk. "And i smell a hint of blood in the air. It's very unsettling."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru is fine." Sango said as she too woke up. "Maybe he's just taking a walk."

Taisho just continued to paced about the camp site.

"Father? What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he came into the clearing.

"Sesshomaru? What have you gone? And..." He soon realized the smell that was coming off his son. "And why do you smell like blood and burned demons."

"Sesshomaru?" Sango's eyes were wide as she slowly stood, staring at what was in his arms. "Who...who is that?"

He sighed and went over to the demon slayer. She gasped as she recognized the boy as he got closer.

"I found him while i was taking a walk to clear my mind." He said as he placed the boy before Sango. "I could smell a bunch of demons and his blood while i vantured into the forest. I killed all the demons once i got to where he was and then found that he had become unconsious. He is wounded and i think he's lost to much blood."

"Brother? My brother?" She was about to cry as he looked at her brother before her. She then picked him up and held him in her arms. "Kohaku! Oh Kohaku! You're alive after all this time!" She said as she cryied on her brother.

"Sango he's still bleeding and it needs to be tended to quickly." Miroku said as he came over to his wife to try and pry the boy from his sister's arms.

"What? Oh." She looked at her brother and noticed the wound in his right forearm. "Oh of course." She wiped away her tears and reached over for Kagome's bag. She opened it and then started looking for the first aid kit.

InuTaisho went over to his son in shock. "You saved him didn't you?"

"Yes father." He then explained what he knew of what happened to the village of demon slayers, how Sango meet Inuyasha and his group and how Kohaku came to be brought back from the dead with a jewel shard and then Naraku was able to control the boy at times. "But something seems different this time."

"This time?" His father asked as he watched Sango wrap a bandage on the boys' wound.

"Yes. I could see it in his eyes. He recognized me the moment i came into the fight. From what i knew, his memories had been erased thanks to Naraku. But it seems that barrier to his memories has broken. How? I do not know why. But i believe he does indeed remember his past and what has become of him."

InuTaisho nodded. "Yes i would seem so. By why save him?"

"Sango's son, Haku, was named after Kohaku. For the pasted few years, we had all believed him to had been dead." He said as he looked at Sango soon holding the boy close to her again, as if fearing this was all a dream that was about to faded away. "Seems we were all wrong in out assumption of the young slayer."

"Hey guys."

Both demons looked over at Miroku.

"We have to take him back to Keade's village. I know we have to look for Naraku but i thinks it's best that we take Kohaku someplace safe."

"I agree." Sesshomaru as he went over to the two demon slayers. "It's best if we get him out of here so no more harm can come to him."

Sango nodded as she looked at Sesshomaru. "Yes. I don't want to lose him again. Not after all these years of believing him to be dead."

InuTaisho nodded. "Very well then. In the morning, we shall head back to the village. Besides, i miss Kimi."

Sesshomaru nodded. _And i miss my Kira._ He soon went back over to his spot that he was at before and tried to get back to sleep, dreaming of Kira and how big she must be by now.


End file.
